Out of Hand
by relativelypositive
Summary: She was only trying to shock Ron. She didn't mean for it to go any further. Instead, she made a faux pas that turned Hogwarts upside down. 6th Year AU. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Out of Hand

Author: relativelypositive

Rating: M

Category: AU/Romance/Humor

Summary: She was only trying to shock Ron. She didn't mean for it to go any further. Instead, she made a faux pas that turned Hogwarts upside down. 6th Year AU. Dramione.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related and I make no money from the use of the characters created by J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 1: Making Ron Squirm

Gryffindor Common Room

You could hear Ron way before you could see him. You could hear his boots pounding the ancient stone hallway floor. You could even hear his angry muttering. He practically bellowed the password to the Fat Lady, and she couldn't open fast enough.

"Ab uno, disce omnes!"

Ron scowled at the group lounging around the fireplace. Padma and Luna were visiting from Ravenclaw, and Harry and Hermione were hanging out with Ginny and Hermione's two roommates.

"He is a pompous git! He thinks he can talk to me however he wants! Well, he's just lucky McGonagall was coming down the corridor! I was just about to hex the arse."

Ron stalked back and forth along the edge of the rug until Harry stepped into his path.

"I assume the arse is Malfoy?"

"Who else goes out of their way to mess with me? Or you, for that matter?"

"Oh, I don't know…from what I hear he goes way out of his way to mess around with a lot of girls. Pretty successful, too, with those eyes! Gray like a thundercloud and just as turbulent," interrupted Lavender, dreamily.

Ron and Harry made exaggerated retching noises, but the ladies in the group were just warming up.

"I've always wanted to touch his hair. It's like unicorn hair!" exclaimed Parvati.

"Not to mention how lovely the contrast of his pale skin against our golden brown would be," added Padma conversationally.

"You've gone nuts! Malfoy isn't attractive! Tell them, Ginny!" Ron was turning fuchsia.

"Oh, he's definitely hot. I like to walk behind him on the staircases and stare at his bum," Ginny relished saying. "In my mind I go 'Left! Right! Left! Right!'"

"You're just saying that to make me crazy!"

"You're just so incredibly insecure, Ronald. Just because Draco Malfoy has grown so tall, broad, and strong, with muscles that fairly ripple, doesn't mean you won't someday, maybe, catch up a bit. Not everyone likes the handsome type."

This comment from Luna opened a floodgate as the girls realized how creeped out Harry and Ron were at their statements.

"His voice has a timbre that I feel in my bones."

"His hands are so graceful. I could see him directing an orchestra or something."

"He is incredibly smart, as well. Second in our class!"

"His ears have the cutest tips. They have a little elf-like point."

"He's the best flier on the Slytherin Quidditch team. They way he stretches out on his broom is almost catlike. So nimble!"

"And his cock is so long and thick! And he really knows what to do with it!"

Dead silence.

Then the sound of Ron's body hitting the floor.

"Was it something I said?" Hermione smiled at her own joke, realizing a little too late that everyone was staring at her in horror.

Padma squeaked and ran for the door that would lead her back to the Ravenclaw dormitories.

"Hermione!" Ginny stage whispered. "Did you have…relations with Draco Malfoy? Are you engaged?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"What you said about Malfoy's…bits. I thought you didn't get along! Why would you agree to join his family?"

"Oh, Ginny. I wasn't serious! Really, all that about Malfoy's attributes was just to get Ron going. I was just getting in on the joke!"

"You would joke about something like that?" Lavender sounded scandalized and, for once, serious.

"Ginny was talking about his bum!"

"Ginny was talking about seeing his bum in public, and completely innocently! You implied you had relations with Malfoy!"

"What is this 'relations' business? You all act like having sex is a big deal!"

Silence again.

"Hermione, I don't know why you think it isn't," replied Ginny, more gravely than Hermione had ever heard her speak before.

"You all are always running into dark corners and broom closets to snog!"

"Snogging is practically innocent! At the most someone may accidentally graze over something, but usually it's just kissing and…embracing. No witch or wizard would ever-and I mean EVER, Hermione-get undressed with the opposite sex in that type of situation! It would be considered indecent!"

"Plus, then you'd be engaged. Especially to a Malfoy. Their ancient magic lineage has matrimonial and fidelity charms passed down in their blood. That's why no matter how good looking he is, I'd never have relations with him. The price is too high," Lavender sighed.

"Ooh, and the sex magic!" Luna started before Hermione cut in.

"Everyone, you all know I would never do such a thing. I'm sorry if I shocked your sensibilities, but how can you all be so prudish? Muggle teenagers have sex all the time!"

"Oh! That's awful! Where do all the children go?" asked Luna.

"What children?"

"The children that are conceived!"

"Well, usually there are precautions taken so that doesn't happen."

What was with the deafening silences?

"Hermione, I think maybe we should all go to bed. Let's talk this over tomorrow morning," Harry said.

When everyone started to get up, Harry pulled Hermione aside.

"I learned about this kind of thing from Mr. Weasley, and it just didn't occur to me to tell you anything about it. I guess I thought somewhere along the line you'd have read about wizarding customs. I promise, tomorrow I'll clue you in."

Luna said goodbye and took off for the Ravenclaw dorms. The girls went up their staircase, and Harry levitated Ron up their staircase. Ginny said goodnight at her door, and the other three girls moved to their room in a contemplative silence.

Hermione planned a late-night trip to the library once everyone was asleep. Apparently her education was lacking.

A/N:

"Ab uno, disce omnes" is Latin for "From one, learn all." It essentially means that a fact has been derived from only one example, person, or occurrence. The implication is that the fact may be, and probably is, wrong. Yes, even Latin can be sarcastic. Snarky, even.

Has anyone else tried to spell fuchsia and gotten terribly confused? Here. I'll help you remember. The color is named after the gorgeous flower. The gorgeous flower is named after German botanist Leonardo Fuchs. The original pronunciation was "fook-see-ya" and has obviously evolved. There is a lot of "fuschia" out in the world, incorrectly spelled on items like bath gel and room deodorizers. It makes me wonder if, say, Johnson & Johnson has spell check.


	2. Chapter 2

Out of Hand by relativelypositive

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, or make any money from borrowing the characters created by J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 2: Really?

Slytherin Dormitories

"Draco got a love letter!"

"It's not a love letter!"

"It's _scented_."

"It's not a love letter. It's more like… an act of war."

Draco Malfoy sat on the edge of his bed, holding the offending piece of parchment by the very edge, careful not to get a paper cut. He had heard tales of witches that charmed their parchment edges to be extra sharp in the hopes that the wizard of their dreams would bleed onto it, completing one version of the courting ceremony.

"Blaise, you smelled this first. Do you feel all right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just checking."

Draco had also heard that a witch could use scent to affect a bloke's judgment.

"So, who's wooing you now?"

"Ummm, Romilda Vane. Romilda Vane? Do I know her?"

"Oh, you do. She's the one that's obsessed with Potter. I've seen her sneaking into the Restricted Section. That one's dangerous," replied Crabbe.

"Why were you in the library? How did you even know where it is?"

"Screw you guys. You want to know about Romilda Vane or not?"

"Please continue, Vincent," Blaise encouraged.

"I don't think her writing to you is safe. She's a little unhinged. She's stalked Potter for the last couple of years. Why would she suddenly switch to you?"

"Why wouldn't she? I'm _me._ Let's talk about the real mysteries, here. I don't even know what house she's in."

"Gryffindor."

"One bludger. Blood status?"

"Pureblood."

"Parents?"

"Probably has them."

"Thanks ever so much, Blaise. Looks?"

"Pansyish."

A collective groan rose from the group.

"Bludger number two! How could you possibly encourage someone that resembles Pansy without inadvertently encouraging Pansy?" wondered Blaise.

"Okay, what year is she?"

"Fourth."

"A bit young."

"But so young as to be the third bludger?"

The boys thought about that.

"No," Draco declared, "but it does give me a kind of icky feeling. She's what, 13? 14? 15?"

Draco also had heard of witches whose fathers went over unsuspecting boy's heads and claimed to said boy's father that their darling young daughter had been seduced up to the point of relations by said dashing older boy and therefore should make a gesture of commitment.

"So she never actually dated Potter, right? It wouldn't be his ex?"

"No. More like his reject."

"BLUDGER NUMBER THREE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Excerpt from The Muggleborn's Marriage Manual by Marisol and Ponchitrain Kettle.

_While the conclusion of the third successful date is commonly thought of as the point where Muggles consummate a new relationship, in the Wizarding World the earliest acceptable time to consummate a relationship is upon engagement. As with many rites of passage, the consummation is full of magical significance. The participants become linked magically, securing the future union of the families. _

Excerpt from It's a Whiz to Get Your Wizard by Geneva Whishaw.

_Once your wizard is in your sights, there are a few key points to keep in mind. First of all, it doesn't matter whether or not your wizard wants to be your wizard. There are ways in which a mind can be…changed. We'll get to those._

Excerpt from Heart to Heart and Magic to Magic by Sherrie Sherry.

_When they spend time with each other, young lovers may get carried away. Once the damage is done, an engagement is forged. There is no "testing the waters" in Wizarding relationships. A good rule of thumb is to not have relations with any witch or wizard you do not see yourself with in 100 years. Most young witches don't know that after the first 100 years the Wizengamot may grant a trial separation, but that can be a trying century if you're secured to a cruel, ugly, or boring wizard. Divorce is practically unheard of. My Muggleborn readers sometimes find this shocking, but the traditions and laws of the Wizengamot protect family above all else. When in doubt, keep it out, ladies!_

Excerpt from To Seduce the Secret Prince by Sierra Tanqueray.

"_How could you have done this to me! Did you think it would change how I feel, Victoria?"_

"_No, but it did keep you from that hussy Margot! You can't keep your heart locked away from me now, Rupert. We shall be wed and you will learn to love me!"_

"_This isn't like accidentally gifting your house elf with clothes! You stole my family's crest ring! I would never willingly give it to you!"_

"_Well, it's on my finger now, for all the world to see. The magic of your family has welcomed me into its fold. I can feel your emotions, and I think you're protesting this a little too strenuously."_

"_No, you wench! All you'll get out of me is my name and my loins, not my heart!"_

Okay. Enough of that!

Somehow Hermione, who read voraciously and eclectically, had managed to not read a single thing about courtship rituals in the Wizarding World. How could that be? As it turns out, all knowledge of sex and courtship leading up to marriage is supposed to be imparted by parents and guardians.

Hermione gazed dismally at the three and a half books (she didn't consider To Seduce the Secret Prince to really be a book) that mentioned such things. To her mind, the selection was sorely lacking, and the next Hogsmeade weekend wasn't for two weeks!

This was a travesty!

How dare they not teach Muggleborns these important social skills! How were their parents supposed to teach them things they didn't know themselves?

Or Mrs. Weasley! Or Ginny! Or her roommates! Why did no one think she needed to know?

She was now part of the Wizarding world! And when she married and had children, she assumed her husband would be a wizard.

What she needed was someone to tell her the truth, good and bad, from beginning to end.

And then she needed to make sure all the other Muggleborns knew everything as well.

How was it possible that accidental engagements weren't happening all the time? She certainly would have heard about it.

Could it really be that witches and wizards didn't have sex unless they were engaged?

The thought was so unenlightened, so old fashioned that it started to make a little sense. There were few things in the Wizarding world that made Hermione more crazy than old wizards and witches being stodgy and too set in their ways. Hermione valued tradition, she just wasn't going to let it get in the way of her life.

If you got engaged, then had sex and found you weren't compatible, could you break the engagement? From what she'd read it didn't seem like it.

This was all very troubling.

What if she just wants to have sex? What if she has sex with a Muggle? Would she be entrapping the Muggle, too? And where was the line? There were a lot of definitions of sex out there. Oral? Hand jobs? How far, exactly, could a couple go?

Not that she was planning anything.

Hermione prepared to head back to Gryffindor Tower, but suddenly stopped when something caught her eye…

_The Restricted Section._

A/N:

Thank you to Anna, EriandHarimafan, and txbrntt20 for the encouragement!

And thanks to all the favorites and follows. It helps to know that someone is paying attention.


	3. Chapter 3

Out of Hand by relativelypositive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from borrowing J.K. Rowling's characters.

MMMMMMMM

Chapter 3: Sneeze

The Great Hall the Next Morning

_Draco-_

_Your mother and Mrs. Greengrass have sequestered themselves in the drawing room. _

_BEWARE THE GREENGRASS SISTERS_

_Your Father_

Well, crap.

Draco wondered what tactic he should take. What hadn't he employed lately?

#72: Pretend you don't know who they are. Always fun for messing with people. Of course, they know you know who they are, but if you pair it with walking away while they're talking to you it's quite effective. Girls never take the first hint, but it gets even more fun when you do it over and over to the same girl.

#15: Start asking questions about their best friend. Could backfire and create a new stalker situation, but pisses off the original girl enough to buy you months at a time.

#122: Sneeze on them. Effectiveness based on the amount of mucus that you could transfer to her person.

Blaise plopped down across from Draco with the biggest smile he had ever seen.

"You will never guess what happened in Gryffindor tower last night."

"Is Potter still alive?"

"I assume so."

"Then I don't care."

"Well, you should. Someone was insinuating that you had relations with them."

"Was it Weasley?"

"Which one?"

"Um…either?"

"Nope."

"Then I don't care."

"It was worse than a Weasley."

"Oh, Blaise, we both know there's nothing worse than a Weasley."

"Wanna bet?"

"No, just tell me. You're squirming so much I'm starting to wonder if you need to pee."

Blaise surprised him with the last name he'd ever thought he'd hear.

"Granger."

Draco wondered if he was having a stroke.

"She wouldn't dare! She wouldn't want to! Would she?"

"Apparently she wants you, you lucky sod, since my sources say she was describing your tackle. And boasting about your prowess."

"I'll kill her!"

"Good luck with that. If you start murdering them, maybe your admirers will leave you alone for a few days."

"It's so easy for you. I almost wish I had an Egyptian fiancée just waiting for me to graduate."

"Sorry, Draco, you can't be me. So. Granger. You gonna do something about that?"

"I suppose I'll have to."

"Don't sneeze on her. That's gross."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione had never fallen asleep in the library before. She'd daydream, and maybe occasionally rest her eyes. She had never woken up in the Restricted Section with Madame Pince and Professor McGonagall giving her the stink eye.

"Miss Granger, follow me."

Hermione had no choice. She apologized weakly to Madame Pince as she walked by, but received no audible reply. She was afraid to look at the librarian's face.

Professor McGonagall and Hermione managed to get all the way to the professor's office, sit down, and stare at each other for a while before Hermione broke.

Professor McGonagall could stare like nobody's business.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say."

"Why, as a prefect, did you think it was acceptable to break into the library, then further break into a forbidden part of the library?"

"I needed answers."

"And you couldn't wait until morning?"

"No."

Professor McGonagall sighed deeply. "Why are you being difficult? You're such an intelligent young woman. Please help me to understand your actions so I won't have to take away your prefect's badge."

Take away her badge?

"I was…." Suddenly Hermione felt ashamed, and she didn't know why. Since when was the search for knowledge a shameful act? "I was looking for books on Wizarding courtship and marriage."

"Miss Granger, those are not in the Restricted Section. I could even recommend a few. There's an excellent tome by Sherry Sherrie. Or was it Sherrie Sherry? I always get those two mixed up."

"No. Those three and a half books didn't tell me what I wanted to know."

"What could you possibly…"

"Sex."

Professor McGonagall's mouth slammed shut and a mist of sweat beaded on her forehead.

"We don't speak of relations."

"But…"

"No!"

"But…"

"Miss Granger! Desist!"

"But…"

"Five hundred points from Gryffindor!"

"Fuck me!" Hermione squeaked before she could control her mouth.

"And another fifty points for inappropriate language!"

"But…"

"Silencio!"

Did McGonagall really just silence her? Hermione wondered when she stepped into the alternate universe.

"You will listen and we shall never speak of this again. As I am neither your parent nor your guardian, I will not and cannot explain these things to you. What I will do is send your parents a few Wizarding society customs manuals. Then they can impart the knowledge. Dismissed."

Hermione felt the spell lift as she left the office. She decided to take a chance.

"Is there a tutor or something?"

The door slammed in her face.

So much for that.

Hermione was lost in her thoughts while she headed towards the Great Hall.

When she was gracelessly pulled into the alcove behind the statue of Godric Gryffindor she was so shocked she didn't even try to get away.

She found herself staring into the angry, pretty eyes of Draco Malfoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco didn't know what possessed him. He saw Granger. He saw the alcove. He saw red.

He held her by the upper arms and stared at her. She wasn't giving him sly looks. She wasn't smiling. She wasn't trying to touch him. She wasn't giving him presents. Or food. Or trying to impress him.

What was going on?

"I've heard you were spreading rumors about me. Care to tell me about our night together?"

Draco put as much derision and menace into the question as he could muster.

Hermione stared into his eyes for a bit too long, as though she was searching for something.

Then she took a surprised breath…and snorted…and shook…and giggled.

Draco let go of her immediately and stepped back.

Hermione doubled over laughing.

A/N:

Thanks to ASJS, TheVeganMonster, Filmstar xXx, XxSweetSuicidexX, and blueonpurple. A note of appreciation is always...um...appreciated.

And thanks again for all the favorites and follows. I'm not the only one jonesing for some pre-war fic that isn't so angsty!


	4. Chapter 4

Out of Hand by relativelypositive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or make any money from the use of J. K. Rowling's characters.

Chapter 4: Accidental enslavement?

Draco couldn't take his eyes off her.

It wasn't a good thing. She was bright red and her eyes were streaming. She was laughing so hard she was no longer making any noise. Every time she made headway in calming down, she said one or two words that made no sense to Draco and started giggling all over again.

After five minutes or so she seemed to get a hold of herself. Though not entirely.

Clearly not realizing who she was in the alcove with, Hermione grabbed Draco's robes and shoved her forehead into his chest.

As her giggles calmed, Draco wondered what he was supposed to do. She was acting like a lunatic! And she was _touching_ him.

Draco contemplated detaching himself from the giggling girl until one sentence, clear even though her voice was high and hysterical, sent her into peals of laughter again.

"I said 'fuck me' to Professor McGonagall!"

It felt like she was holding herself up by holding onto him, and Draco found he kind of liked it. Not to mention that her utterance had him cracking a smile. His curiosity was piqued, but his instinctive fear of showing interest in Granger held him back. She followed up that statement a few moments later when she caught her breath.

"And I lost 550 house points!"

"For swearing or for soliciting a teacher?"

That made her laugh even harder and lean on Draco's chest a little more. It also made Draco laugh –but just a bit. He found the squeak in her voice, so different from her usual husky tone, to be quite funny.

"I asked her about sex!"

"What? Why?"

"Because I fell asleep!"

At this Hermione's legs finally gave out and she managed to twist herself around to put her back against Draco's legs. She was laughing soundlessly again and Draco was starting to think she'd never stop. He didn't know why her falling asleep was funny, but he was surprised to find he wanted to.

"Granger, get up. Come on. I need some answers, right now!" Draco tried to sound stern, but he was still smiling. He couldn't help it.

Hermione pulled herself up slowly and finally faced Draco again. Her eyes were losing their mirth, and understanding took over.

"Oh, you probably heard about what I said."

Draco's mind snapped back to reality and he jumped away from her, even though she wasn't touching him anymore.

"You really said it? I thought you'd deny it!"

What was she thinking? Didn't she know what she'd done?

Draco had spent a good deal of time since he turned thirteen avoiding such situations and taking elaborate precautions to not let any witch force him into a relationship.

"You should've seen Ron! He fainted dead away!"

"What does this have to do with Weasley?"

"It doesn't matter. I said what I said. It's over. Sorry I made you mad. I'm surprised it even made it back to you. Actually, I'm not. The rumor mill is incredibly efficient here. Really, Malfoy, it had nothing to do with you! If it helps, I don't think anyone will believe it."

"Here's the problem, Granger. Your cavalier little insinuation could very well end up costing you your freedom!"

"What?" This time Hermione's squeak had nothing to do with amusement.

"Courtship rituals, Granger? Ring a bell?"

"No, actually. That's why I fell asleep in the Restricted Section last night! Why is it so flippin' hard to find information on this crap?"

Draco realized her frustration, annoyance, and anger were genuine. She really didn't know! That was...interesting. Then why had she said it?

"There is a certain way these things are supposed to be passed down. You won't find them in books, unless they are books that should be illegal."

"No book should ever be illegal!"

"If there was a book on how to legally trap you in marriage, would you want anyone off the street to be able to read it and implement their findings?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Enslavement."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"First you tell me you don't know about courtship, then you tell me I'm ridiculous when I tell you the truth. At this rate our marriage will be riddled with contention."

"Our what?" Hermione squeaked again.

Draco was quite enjoying this now. He'd never been in the position to mess with Granger this way before. He wondered how far he could go, then realized he could accidentally formalize their engagement and felt the zing of familiar fear. He knew, deep down, that they weren't in danger...yet. But he just couldn't help himself!

"Our marriage! That is what happens when a girl claims relations happened! An engagement is pending now, and the only hope we have of avoiding this catastrophe is for you to publically deny that anything untoward happened."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. She had been speechless when Malfoy had walked away from her this morning, and she had been robotically attending her classes ever since. She'd heard the whispers, the innuendo, the outright insults from those witches and wizards that thought she was trying to force Malfoy to marry her.

It was laughable, really, but she had no more laughing inside her. What she did have was a simmering anger that would take very little to become boiling...and possible boil over.

Malfoy was in most of her classes, and avoided her like she was dangerous. She supposed, to him, she was now his worst nightmare.

Malfoy expected her to _advertise_ that she _hadn't_ seen his junk. In the _newspaper_. Like an ad. That she would pay hundreds of galleons for. So people would _read_ it.

Specifically so she could announce to Mommy and Daddy Malfoy that she _hadn't_ defiled their son.

If it wasn't done _publically_ apparently it didn't count.

"_Please disregard my previous statement that Draco Malfoy is well hung and performs like a stallion. I have no firsthand knowledge of width, length, girth, or stamina. Sincerely, Hermione Granger."_

Would that appease him?

Why did she even have to do this? The whole idea was ridiculous. She had to _convince_ everyone that she and Malfoy hadn't been screwing each other silly? From what little she'd read, weren't the sex police supposed to apparate in and force engagement rings on their fingers if they so much as looked at each other's privates?

Maybe it wasn't that invasive. Maybe it was their parents' propaganda. If they could convince their kids that if they had sex everyone would know and you'd have shackled yourself to that person forever…that would be an effective deterrent. Parents have been teaching their children to believe crazy things since the dawn of time. Why should this be any different?

Hermione's thoughts kept running around one thought…

_It's a lie…it's not true…._

A/N:

Thank you to dracosgirl007, Lauran_Enquist, and ASJS for the happy thoughts.

Thanks again for all the follows and favorites!

Not that I'm counting. Really, I'm not.

The website does it for me.


	5. Chapter 5

Out of Hand by relativelypositive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or make any money from the use of J. K. Rowling's characters.

Chapter 5: Of Course They Exist. They Just Can't Have Sex

Hermione decided to skip lunch. Everyone was still insulting her, and the teachers were of absolutely no help. She had taken some house points away, but after the first two times it just seemed futile.

Plus, she found herself not wanting to take points away from Gryffindor after this morning, and they were the worst offenders! Probably because they knew her well enough to not be afraid of her. Once her impartiality was gone she knew it was time to give up.

Harry seemingly came out of nowhere and grabbed her wrist.

"Come with me now."

"Why?"

Harry didn't answer her. He ran up the stairs, practically dragging her into the common room and plopped down by the fire.

Harry took a moment to catch his breath, and then started talking so fast Hermione had to concentrate to separate the words.

"Don't say anything until I'm completely done. There are multiple ways to become engaged. It is completely different than in the Muggle world. It isn't strictly based on the relationship two people have had. For good people, they take the time to fall in love, then get engaged, then get married, and then have sex. Sometimes they happen in a different order, but the basic steps are the same. For the not-so-good people, it's based on trickery and deceit."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! Stop, Harry! You can't!"

Ron came barreling down the stairs, taking the last four as a giant leap.

"You can't tell her! I told you!"

"That's stupid, Ron. Just let him tell me!" Hermione was beyond frustrated and could have killed Ron in that moment.

"It's not stupid! You just don't understand! Courtship rules _have_ to be imparted by your mother!"

"That makes no sense. What if your mother is dead?"

"Your father."

"What if they're both dead?"

"Your guardian."

"Then why did your father tell Harry?"

"Dumbledore had to make arrangements because of Vernon and Petunia Dursley's attitude towards the Wizarding world."

"My parents are very accepting. Why didn't Dumbledore make arrangements with them?"

"How should I know?"

"Fine. How did the other Muggleborns learn about this?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"You're the one standing between me and knowledge. Harry understands, and wants to help me."

"Harry didn't pay enough attention to dad! If you discuss courtship rituals with Harry, you may accidentally become engaged to him!"

"Are _we_ in danger right now?"

"Huh?"

"We're discussing the possibility of discussing courtship rituals. Does that mean you're proposing?"

Ron blushed. Hermione wasn't expecting that.

"Hermione, I know you didn't mean that. You're just trying to win an argument, not trap me in an engagement. We need to stop talking about this."

"Fine. I'll ask Justin."

"You can't!"

"Why not? He's Muggleborn."

"He's a _he_!"

"What?"

"He's a guy, Hermione! You can't talk to _any_ guy about this, other than your father!"

"Yes, he's a guy. He's also gay, so it should be fine. Wait, what about gay people?"

"Gay people?"

"Yes, Ron. Girls who like girls and boys who like boys. Gay people."

"I know what they are. I don't know what they have to do with this conversation."

"I'm surprised the Wizarding world even acknowledges them. With how strict these rules supposedly are I'd have thought you'd all pretend they didn't exist!"

"Gay people still get married, Hermione!"

Hermione was astonished, and felt a little hope spark in her heart. If the Wizarding world accepted gay marriage, then maybe this whole courtship stuff was more flexible than it let on. And this world was more enlightened than she thought.

"Well, that's frankly a relief. Sometimes the intolerance…"

"They want to conceive children, just like straight people!" Ron interrupted. His blush deepened, but Hermione didn't know if it was because of the heat of the discussion or from embarrassment.

"What are you talking about? They don't want to be with someone of the opposite sex! Ron, tell me you know that people _have_ to be of the opposite sex to conceive children together."

"I'm not stupid! But gay people still get married to have sex!"

"But that would be fundamentally against who they are!"

"But they do it anyway because they want to have sex! Everyone does, Hermione!"

Hermione was shocked! Gay witches and wizards married straight witches and wizards on purpose? So they could have sex?

Hermione took a few moments to formulate her next question.

"Ron, you do know that gay people have sex with other gay people, right?"

Harry stood up and slowly approached his now unconscious friend.

"Damn it, Hermione!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco was having an incredible day. As in it couldn't be believed.

Hermione Granger.

Huh.

He blamed her for his preoccupation that made him miss Daphne approaching.

"Draco! I was wondering-"

"Oh, Daphne. I didn't see you there. Where's Astoria? Have you seen her this morning? I was just thinking about her."

"As-as-Astoria?"

"Do you have another sister? Wait…_do_ you have another sister?"

"Aaagh!"

Draco smiled as Daphne stalked away.

Too easy. She'd be back.

He felt he was relatively safe as he entered the Great Hall and sat across from Greg.

"Hey, Draco. How's Hermione 'The Hussy' Granger?"

"Funny, Greg. That's no way to talk about my future wife. How's your own search for everlasting love?"

"Just waiting for her to make her move."

"Have your eye on someone?"

"Nope. I'll just wait until she tries to trap me. I'll gladly walk into it. It takes the pressure off."

"What if you don't like her?"

"What's not to like?"

"You haven't met her yet!"

"Besides the point! All that matters is that she went out of her way to catch me."

"So, your plan is to do nothing."

"Exactly."

"Seriously. What if you don't like her?"

"I'm not picky."

"What if she's ugly?"

"Like I'm a catch! I know who I am and what I am. I'm not getting a model, Draco. I don't mind someone that isn't perfect. I just need her to think I'm someone worth having."

"That's surprisingly deep, Greg."

"Screw you, Draco."

A/N:

Thank you to wintersong1954, dracosgirl007, cicilore, ASJS, KodeV, Kermit 304, and sonnetStar, for taking time to send me a note.

Everyone can thank dracosgirl007 for the scene with Ron. She was wondering what happened to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Out of Hand by relativelypositive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or make any money from the use of J.K. Rowling's characters.

Chapter 6: Interest

Blaise and Draco were sitting in Transfiguration trying to avoid conversation with Pansy and Daphne. McGonagall had yet to appear, which was odd for her.

"Draco, did you hex the little bitch?" Pansy asked nastily. She was sitting next to Daphne, who wouldn't look up from her parchment.

"I thought you liked Daphne, why would you call her a bitch?"

Daphne blushed, but didn't look up.

Pansy made a frustrated noise. "Don't act like I don't know what I'm talking about. That Mudblood bitch is trying to force her way into Pureblood society! Maybe I should take care of the problem."

"Of course not. I have it all under control."

"Well, I'd suggest a proper courtship to a respectable, Pureblooded witch before any more damage can be done."

"Watch your step, Pansy. You lost your chance years ago when you tried to seduce me! Your forwardness alerted me that my father's warnings weren't just overprotectiveness, they were warning me of imminent danger."

"Well, someday you're going to have to choose a witch. Or are you going to let Lucius choose for you?"

"Show some respect. You wouldn't want his regard for you to falter."

"Whatever. I sometimes struggle to remember why I wanted you."

"Right back at you. Maybe you should ask Daphne. I bet she could remind you."

"Daph? What's he talking about?"

Daphne didn't reply.

"Draco, Granger just came in," Blaise whispered.

Draco fixed his gaze on Blaise. He didn't want anyone to think this was affecting him.

"I don't think she's going to pull anything. She doesn't _want_ to trap me."

"How can you be sure? It could be a ruse."

"Since when does Granger admit to not knowing something? Plus, she said something about Weasley. If anyone should be afraid of Granger, it should be him."

"Where is he, anyway? And where is McGonagall? Shouldn't we have started five minutes ago?"

That was odd. Weasley hadn't been in the one class he shared with Draco this morning, either.

He'd heard from Blaise who heard from Tracey Davis who heard from Padma Patil, who heard firsthand that Hermione had said what she said to mess with Weasley's head.

And he hadn't seen Weasley since.

Was he hiding? From Granger?

Was Granger trying to marry Weasley? She could do so much better!

Wait. No. She doesn't know the rules, the ceremonies, or the restrictions of proper courtship. And Hermione Granger would follow every rule. She would want to be proper.

But her crush on Weasley was pretty obvious. That was one of the reasons Draco had been so shocked when Blaise told him what she'd said.

Why was he even thinking about this? It was over. He didn't intend to ever speak to her again. He was positive she'd never repeat her mistake.

It was disappointing that he wouldn't be able to pick on her anymore. It could be misconstrued as showing interest, even if he was insulting her. He hadn't called her a Mudblood for a long time. He kind of missed how mad she used to get. Now he'd never get another chance.

His father would blow a gasket if he knew Draco had enjoyed anything related to a Mudblood, even if it was trying to put her in her place.

The thing about putting Hermione Granger in her place was that her place was no longer set in Draco's mind.

He didn't like her. Her personality was abhorrent. She was all righteous and persnickety.

And she kept outperforming him in class. That was just embarrassing.

She might be sort of pretty, but unlike his friends, Draco knew a pretty face was more dangerous than a plain one.

She wasn't appropriate for him.

He'd never considered her. At all. She was a Mudblood. He'd be disowned. It wasn't worth thinking about.

In truth, if he tried for Hermione Granger, his father would kill her. That wasn't hyperbole. Lucius Malfoy would rather spend the rest of his life in Azkaban than have a Mudblood for a daughter-in-law. To Draco's father, it would be worth it.

So he needed to stop thinking about it.

He needed to stop thinking about how surprising she was. And how she had made him laugh today.

No girl had ever made him laugh.

Professor Sprout toddled in with an apologetic face. "Students! Listen up! Transfiguration is cancelled today. Please use the time to forward your studies. Miss Granger, would you come with me, please?"

Draco couldn't help but look over at Granger. She looked guilty. What had she done now?

She had unknowingly tried to trap him in an engagement, shocked and alienated her friends, been caught in the Restricted Section, sworn at McGonagall, asked her about sex, lost an insane amount of house points, was the subject of ridicule, had been outright insulted in public, and now she was being pulled out of class.

And that was just today!

Draco wondered if she'd ever had a worse day. He tried to shrug off the…concern? Is that what he was feeling?

Did this have to do with Weasley and McGonagall going missing? Was something really wrong?

He watched Hermione struggle to look like she didn't care that everyone was whispering as she repacked her book bag and slid from her chair.

She whispered something to Harry and turned toward Sprout.

For some reason Draco thought she'd glance at him. He felt a little disappointment when she didn't.

"What's that about? You don't think your father heard about this, do you?" Blaise asked with a little panic in his voice.

"No. If he had, I would be the one being pulled out of class."

"Out of school, you mean. I can hear one of his 'protect the bloodline' lectures in my head right now."

"I'm going to follow them. Keep anyone from following me."

Draco and Blaise nodded at each other. As he stood up, Pansy took offense.

"Are you following the Mudblood? Showing _interest_? Think carefully, Draco, then act accordingly. Isn't that what you're always telling Vince and Greg?"

"Vince and Greg would surprise you, Pansy, they don't need me telling them what to do anymore. People change."

"What are you saying? You _are_ showing interest! How could you?"

"Of course I'm not, don't be ridiculous. I'm gathering blackmail material. I told you, I have a plan."

Draco left quickly, so he wouldn't lose Granger and Sprout in the corridors.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was silent as she was led to the entrance hall. She was appalled when she saw Professor Dumbledore standing next to her trunk.

"AM I EXPELLED?" Hermione screeched.

Dumbledore approached her with a reassuring smile.

"No! Hermione, it's just for the weekend. You and your parents have a lot to discuss," he reassured her.

"Can I ask you a quick question?"

"Absolutely, but you must hurry."

"Do you think I did anything that would hurt anyone?"

Dumbledore took a moment to think, and Hermione knew his answer would be frank.

"That remains to be seen, my dear."

"Oh. Professor, I must run one small errand."

"Please hurry, Hermione, you'll miss your train!"

"I swear I'll only be five minutes!" Hermione yelled as she raced toward the owlery.

She ran past Draco and didn't even see him. She didn't hear him following her, either. All she could think was that they didn't have an owl at home. She had been composing this all morning, and she knew it was now or never.

She went to the nearest owl and pulled out the parchment she'd felt ridiculous writing, but needed to complete, from her robe. She felt stupid and guilty, neither of which were feelings she was familiar with.

Loudly and clearly, as though she was flooing somewhere, Hermione called out, "Take this to the Daily Prophet!"

She had just shooed the owl out the window when a loud crack accompanied by a yell of panic and surprise spooked the owls. She whirled around to find Malfoy running to the window. His eyes were wild when he turned to her, and she wondered his problem was.

"Shit! Granger, what did you do?"

A/N:

Thank you to ASJS, CecilieDK, Hikari-Kawaii, Dracosgirl007, KodeV, Chester99, Tar-Silmarien, anime-demon-child, and Kermit 304. I've never been a reviewer myself, and now I feel guilty. Even just a "Hey, nice job," is incredibly satisfying. I should have been more appreciative of the authors I've enjoyed. Thanks for the lesson. (That's not a snarky thank you, that's real.)


	7. Chapter 7

Out of Hand by relativelypositive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or make any money from the use of J.K. Rowling's characters.

Chapter 7: It's Your Own Damn Fault

Granger stared at Draco, clearly surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you just send something to the Daily Prophet?"

"Of course! You told me it was the only way to cut off this supposed engagement…courtship…whatever."

"I was fucking with you!"

Draco cursed his choice of words as he felt his magic stir. Terror started coursing through his veins, making him desperate.

Granger must have felt something, because she started to freak out.

"What is that? What _is_ that? Is that you? Did you do something? What did you do?"

"You need to stop that letter. If that gets published-"

"Of course it'll be published. I spent a lot of money to make sure my ad is put in a prominent position in tomorrow morning's edition."

Draco stared at Granger in horror.

"You need to stop it!"

"Why do I need to stop it?"

"My _parents_ read the Daily Prophet!"

"So do mine! Isn't that the whole point?"

"Since when do you do what _I_ tell you to do?"

"Since no one will tell me the rules of this game!"

"THIS IS NOT A GAME!" Draco thundered.

He felt a little guilty when Granger shied away from him.

"I have to go. I'm going to miss my train," Hermione quietly murmured.

"Are you going to stop the owl?"

"My parents won't have time to take me to Diagon Alley. They're going to teach me about these complicated customs."

"I need you to stop that owl. I'm not joking."

"As you pointed out, I don't take orders from you."

Draco didn't think Granger understood the desperate situation they were in. He knew she felt the surge of magic in her veins...

"Do you _want_ to marry me?"

"Never!" The vehemence of her denial stung Draco a bit, but he didn't have time to think about it right now.

"Then stop that owl."

"No. Nothing bad will happen."

"You're wrong! Stop that owl!"

"No!"

"Then I'll make you!"

"How?" Granger challenged.

Draco didn't know, but he was desperate to make it happen.

Granger scoffed and shoved past him.

Draco followed her down to the Entrance Hall and was surprised that Dumbledore had gone. Outside the doors was a carriage already loaded with Granger's trunk.

Draco watched Granger climb onto the carriage and start towards the gates. She didn't even look back at him.

What was he going to do? If his parents found out about this…he couldn't let that happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was sitting calmly in her compartment, scouring Hogwarts: A History for any mention of accidental betrothals, courtship ceremonies, or "relations" between the students. She'd read it a hundred times; she knew it wasn't there.

She felt a little better. Not being mentioned in her favorite book supported her theory that it was all nonsense.

This relations stuff was mind-blowing to Hermione.

In her mind she was calling them Relaaaaaaations. She knew it was her mind's way of keeping herself from panicking.

When Malfoy slid the door to her compartment open and flopped down across from her like she should have been expecting him, Hermione thought she'd scream. Maybe she should have expected this.

She silently fumed as she watched him clean his broom and stow it away, then grab his Arithmancy textbook from his bag and start to read.

"I don't know what you think you're doing, but this is not helping the situation."

Malfoy looked at her, but didn't reply.

When had he gotten so _big_? He had to be over six feet tall. His attempts to intimidate her (which she didn't want to admit sort of worked) wouldn't have been so effective if she hadn't felt dinky next to him.

She had felt a moment of fear in the Owlery, but it was caused more by surprise than by the feeling that Malfoy would hurt her.

He was a prejudiced bully, but he wasn't _evil_.

His father? Different story. Hermione knew he was a supporter of Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy was the reason she had written her ad for the Daily Prophet. She refused to become part of _his_ family, even if she never saw him again. _He_ scared her.

As she was writing, she kept thinking about how dangerous it would be to be engaged to Draco Malfoy. She needed to be absolutely sure that didn't happen.

When she became engaged, she wanted it to be to a wizard that she adored, and that adored her right back. Her future husband would be kind, intelligent, and conscientious.

In the back of her mind, the other attribute she really wanted was screaming to be included: someone physically passionate to make beautiful babies with. She wasn't proud that she wanted an attractive husband. She knew that wasn't what was really important.

She wanted it anyway.

Draco Malfoy _was_ attractive. She caught herself before she could laugh out loud at that thought.

Less than 24 hours ago she had started this whole mess by joking with her friends and listing all the attractive traits Malfoy had. Hermione now realized they were all superficial.

He didn't have what she wanted.

"My parents will be at the station."

Malfoy arched an eyebrow.

"I assume you will be cordial."

Malfoy scoffed and she could tell he wanted to say something.

"If you aren't going to be nice I will not let you near my parents!"

Hermione could hear the note of panic in her voice and was ashamed of it. She knew showing weakness in front of Malfoy was a mistake.

Malfoy glowered at her but said nothing.

She tried a different angle.

"How are you going to stop the ad, Malfoy?"

His stare lightened, and she was positive he was trying not to smirk.

"Why aren't you talking?"

Silence.

"You were talking to me just fine in the Owlery!"

This was different than being ignored. It was worse! Malfoy was watching her with interest and obviously taking in her questions. He was just not answering her.

Well, if he wasn't going to talk to her then she'd take the opportunity to talk to him.

Clear the air, if you will.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

Malfoy gave her a look that clearly said 'damn straight' and tried to hide another smirk.

"I'm trying to rectify my mistake. I assume you know what you're doing. I can't imagine that you're in this compartment with me because you _want_ to be."

His smirk vanished and a more thoughtful expression took over his face.

Hermione wondered if she'd ever have this opportunity again. They were stuck on the train for another two hours or so. She could say everything to him that she'd always wanted to say.

"No offense, but you're kind of a douche."

Malfoy barked out a laugh before he could catch himself. Hermione felt oddly accomplished that she'd made him crack just a little.

"I do like you like this, though. If only you were always silent."

How much did she really want to say? She didn't have as much to get off her chest in regards to Malfoy as she thought she would. She always let his insults slide off because she felt he didn't know better. He had been brainwashed his whole life. She knew that.

She smiled a little as she realized what she wanted to say.

"My biggest problem with you is that you're intelligent."

Malfoy's eyes widened.

"You've always been right behind me in the class standings. That must kill you."

Malfoy seemed to take this in stride.

"You must know that my magic is just as powerful as yours."

No response.

"I know your family is all 'we're ancient and noble and we shit more magic in one day than Mudbloods will ever have,' but I feel that _you_, that are in all these classes with me, and Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Mandy Brocklehurst, and all the other Muggleborns, would notice that we are _strong_ and _intelligent_, that we are _brimming_ with magic!"

Hermione tried to reign herself in. She was getting emotional, and she had a lot more to say.

"I don't need you to like me. I haven't lost any sleep over it, and I doubt I ever will. It just really bothers me that I've proven to be _better_ than you in many ways, and I've shown over and over that I'm a good person, and yet you see me as inferior. I guess maybe I think I've gained everyone's respect."

Hermione took a moment to gather her thoughts. She studied Malfoy to see if he was still paying attention to her. He was.

"You've been mean. You've bullied me. You've bullied my friends. If we were engaged…"

Malfoy interrupted her with violent arm flinging and shaking of his head.

If Hermione hadn't been so surprised by his sudden movement, she would have felt the zing of magic-the same zing she felt in the Owlery-and maybe it would have warned her in time.

A/N:

Thanks again to my reviewers: Chester99, Tar-Silmarien, KodeV, JadelynNB13, ASJS, anime-demon-child, TheVeganMonster, txbrntt20, werevampluvr, and sdrlana21.


	8. Chapter 8

Out of Hand by relativelypositive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from the use of J.K. Rowling's characters.

Chapter 8: Everyone Makes Mistakes

_Draco,_

_Your mother received a very sternly worded letter this morning._

_Did you really ask if there was a third Greengrass sister? Genius. A brilliant modification of number fifteen. Might I suggest following up with number five if the opportunity presents itself? It is a classic for a reason. You may soon be rid of the Greengrass sisters for good._

_I'm very proud,_

_Your Father_

Draco wondered how much longer his father would be proud of him.

Along with the owl from his father, Draco had received the Daily Prophet. He was scared to look inside, but knew he needed to know what it said so he could defend himself.

He saw other students leisurely leafing through their own copies, and hoped they would all miss whatever Granger had written.

He'd spent two hours last night working his way up to the higher echelons of the Daily Prophet hierarchy, and after all that effort he was denied!

If only Granger had come with him. She could have stopped it. As the person that paid for the ad, she could have pulled it. But no. He'd screwed up any chance he had of getting her help.

After the second stirring of his magic in just a few hours, Draco had run from the train compartment in confusion and fear.

He knew he had to get to London, but hadn't needed to take the train, and he hadn't needed to find Granger and sit with her. He told himself he just didn't want to sit alone, but in hindsight Draco wondered if maybe he liked the thrill of being so close to the edge.

Just being in the same space with her was dangerous, and he knew it. That's why he wouldn't talk to her. He'd sorely wanted to reply to many of her statements, but couldn't take the chance that further conversation would solidify their engagement.

When they arrived in London he stepped back into the compartment for his broom and bag. Granger had waited for him and looked at him with worry. He had expected her be mad, or to start asking questions.

She was now silent, too. Draco didn't know if that was good or bad.

As they got off the train Draco saw her parents waiting for her, and knew he needed to escape before Granger's manners kicked in and she tried to introduce them.

He knew what happened next was going to come back to bite him in the ass, but he'd gone over the incident hundreds of times in his head, and he couldn't find an alternative.

He wasn't trying to be rough when he brushed past Granger…he was trying to make a clean getaway. Instead, his broom somehow got entangled in her legs, and she fell toward him.

Normal people, people not in danger of becoming irrevocably bound to each other, would have easily avoided what happened next.

Granger pitched toward him, her arms stretching out to break her fall…

And Draco shifted back so she couldn't touch him.

A shriek of surprise and fear escaped her lips as she realized what he had done.

He heard a bone snap as she hit the pavement, and Draco felt a little throb in his arm.

_Fuck_.

He'd screwed up. He knew it. He was horrified with himself. Granger was stunned. She had turned and given him a look of bewilderment, pain, and hatred.

He ran away.

What else was he supposed to do? Wait for her parents to reach them and grill him about his actions? For her father to punch him? He knew it was obvious that he had moved to avoid touching her. It was a telling movement.

He brought his mind back around to the subject at hand. He braced himself and looked at the first page of the Daily Prophet.

_Nargles found in Wales! Formerly-Imaginary Creature Discovered!_

Draco looked toward the Ravenclaw table to see if that Looney girl had read that. She was nowhere to be seen.

Were the Ravenclaws _looking_ at him? He scanned their table again. It must have been his imagination.

Draco flipped to the next page. Halfway down was a relatively large ad with a border of green vines. It was eye-catching. Damn it.

_To whom it may concern:_

_It has come to my attention that my education is lacking. I have never before had reason to believe that Hogwarts is biased, but after the last few days I know it to be true. Coming from the Muggle world, I had no idea about the social customs of the Wizarding world, and no one has ever seen fit to rectify this shortcoming. Now I am battling back the fear that I may have done something irreversible._

_I said something in jest that started an avalanche of ill will toward me, and I want to apologize. My intention was never to force Draco Malfoy to marry me. We have never been alone in a room together, let alone had any physical contact. What I said has hurt him, and I'd like to avoid any further issues. I do _not_ want to marry Draco Malfoy. _

_Hogwarts does not offer a Pureblood Studies course. However, it does offer a Muggle Studies course, illustrating that a more complete education has been provided for Pureblood and Half-Blood witches and wizards. _

_No student is getting a complete education at Hogwarts. There are currently no Health and Physical Education, or Human Sexuality courses available._

_I have seen evidence of paranoia and fear when anything regarding sexuality is mentioned. I have been told that it is because of courtship rituals, but there has to be a way to preserve tradition, yet not live in ignorance and fear._

_I hope the Governors of Hogwarts will consider this problem, and solve it._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger, a Proudly Muggleborn Witch_

This is not what Draco had expected. Maybe he should have. He knew he was going to be mentioned by name. That was why he had fought so vehemently with the editors of the Daily Prophet to pull the ad.

But to tell everyone that Hogwarts needed to change, or that Pureblood families were not educating their children about sex? That was going too far. And wasn't completely accurate. Draco certainly knew about sex. In fact, had been taught at a quite early age.

Of course, he'd never _done_ it.

But that was because it was a courtship ritual that happened after engagement…or was the catalyst to force an engagement. It wasn't because he didn't know what it was or didn't want to do it.

Boy, did he ever want to do it.

He thought about it _all the time_.

Draco's thoughts were interrupted by a large group of students gathering in front of the professors' table.

"Professor Dumbledore?" One girl bravely addressed the Headmaster. Draco stood up to see that it was Mandy Brocklehurst.

She was in Hufflepuff, right? _Another_ Mudblood causing trouble.

"Professor Dumbledore, have you read the Daily Prophet today?"

"No, I have not. Is there something you'd like to draw my attention to, Miss Brocklehurst?"

"Yes. My fellow Muggleborns and I would like to point out Hermione Granger's article on page two. We think you should read it."

"I shall. Thank you for the recommendation." Dumbledore had started to lift his own copy when the girl spoke again.

"Professor, we've all been afraid of saying anything, so please consider Hermione as a spokesperson for us, the Muggleborns of Hogwarts."

Draco couldn't believe it. Was Granger starting a revolution? She wasn't even in the castle!

Blaise pulled Draco back down. "Sit down! People are staring."

Draco surreptitiously looked around. Blaise was right. He had wanted a few minutes to talk to Blaise in private, but now it looked like it would have to wait.

Blaise had no compunctions about talking in public about private matters.

"You must be terrified!"

"I don't think that's the right word."

"The right word wouldn't be thrilled, would it?"

"No."

"Come on. I hate to admit it, but Pansy was right. You do have to choose a witch eventually. And the fact that you and Granger disappeared at the same time yesterday has not escaped notice."

Draco groaned. At least the letter he received from his father this morning indicated that _he_ was still in the dark. Until he read Granger's ad.

Draco had a scary thought:

The school governors set the curriculum. His father is a school governor! Even if he missed the original ad, someone was sure to bring it to his attention.

It was now unavoidable.

His father was going to find out.

Shit was about to get real.

A/N:

Thank you for the reviews, i hate umbrellas, dracosgirl007, jdbmcmahan2000, Lynn, 1231amiko, Chester99, KodeV, werevampluvr, Dianafefel, and ASJS.

The next chapter will include the lesson, and the return to more humor. I _have _been keeping you purposefully in the dark. Everyone reading this story should be just as bewildered as Hermione about everyone's attitude and actions.


	9. Chapter 9

Out of Hand by relativelypositive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from the use of J.K. Rowling's characters.

Chapter 9: Pinball

Saturday Morning, Granger Household

_When was the last time I used a highlighter? _

Hermione stared longingly at the colorful row of highlighters in front of her father, Timothy. She itched to grab the yellow (always the best!) even though she had no notes to punctuate. The wide expanse of her parents' oversized desk reminded her of doing her homework here while one of her parents toiled on the other side. They were safe memories. Muggle memories.

"Okay, Hermione," Catherine Granger started as she hustled into the room. She handed Hermione a clipboard. (_A clipboard_! Hermione was secretly pleased.) "Shall we start?"

Timothy put down his notes and set his iPhone to silent. "Hermione, we attacked those books all night," here he pointed to a stack of ten to fifteen intimidating, dusty tomes, "and have compiled the pertinent data. There are just a few key rules you need to keep in mind."

Hermione felt an irrational moment of panic.

"Dad, don't start yet! How can I take notes?" Hermione lifted her fluorescent green cast with a forlorn expression on her face. She loved to take notes. Stupid Malfoy.

"Don't be silly, sweetheart."

Hermione's head snapped towards her mother.

"I made a PowerPoint."

Catherine popped up and switched on the projector. Hermione's jaw dropped.

She swiveled in her office chair to face the correct direction. She couldn't wait to see this.

On a large screen in the corner, COURTSHIP RITUALS popped up in a funky hot pink font, swirled in a circle, and settled in the top left-hand corner.

Her parents stood to each side and began.

"Courtship rituals are taught when a young witch or wizard turns twelve. We don't know why no one told us about this, but we have our solicitor on it. Anyway. Number one!"

Here Hermione's parents looked at each other. They were clearly each waiting for the other to do something.

"Catherine, don't you have the clicker?"

"I thought you were going to use it! We practiced this!"

"That's right, sorry! Where did that thing go?"

Timothy went back to the desk and started looking under his notes.

"Got it!" He looked too proud to have only found a remote control.

"And…number one!" announced Catherine, again.

The word "Attraction" popped up in green script.

"We gave you the sex talk years ago, and we assume you remember it."

Hermione did. She remembered the puppets.

She nodded.

"Good. For us, attraction starts with seeing a person that looks appealing. It is the same with wizards and witches."

"Watch the 'us and them' statements!" warned Timothy. He turned back to Hermione. "We struggled with how to present these steps, and wanted to equate them with familiar terms, but we didn't know how to do it without sounding like we were separating you from us. Does that make sense?"

"There's been a division between us since I started Hogwarts. I know. You won't offend me."

It was a source of sorrow for Hermione, feeling disconnected from her family. But being a witch was also a source of pride. She didn't want her parents to think that she preferred the Wizarding world. Even though she did.

"Just so you know, we approached this almost like different religions. Neither way of doing things is wrong. The beliefs and practices are different, but the end goal is the same."

"Thanks, Dad. I understand. Can we move on?"

"Of course. So…attraction. You see a young man and think you'd like to know him. It can end there. There is nothing wrong with wondering about a man or talking to him. Everyday conversation can either build a relationship or make you realize that you don't get along. Wizards call it showing an interest. The more interest you show in a person, the more your magic will take notice."

"You can remain in this state for years without anything happening," added Catherine. "Your two best friends are boys, Hermione. If your magic was stirred by either of them you'd know it by now."

"Oh!" That was surprising. Her crush on Ron had sometimes seemed overwhelming to Hermione. She always thought that since she acknowledged his bad traits yet accepted him anyway, that meant that she loved him.

Maybe it was, instead, the mark of true friendship.

Timothy advanced the PowerPoint. "Dating" appeared under "Attraction" and danced a little jig before settling into its spot.

"Dating!" announced Timothy unnecessarily. "Wizards call this the first step in the courtship ritual. Muggle? Is that the right term for us?"

"Yes." Hermione was comfortable with the term, but her parents were clearly more reticent about using it.

"Muggle-style dating includes just about any activity, and just about any physical interaction. Not so for wizards. Think of it as being on a perpetual first date. You talk about your likes and dislikes, your family and friends. You learn what makes a person tick. Your magic will be judging your interaction. One of the more troubling aspects of this phase is that your magic will not always distinguish between positive and negative feelings. Instead, it notices that you are thinking about that person a lot, looking at that person a lot, talking to that person a lot. There is little to no physical interaction in the first step."

"The second step I equate with going steady," Catherine said. She nodded at Timothy and he hit the clicker. "Amorous Verification" slid from the left of the screen and stopped under "Dating."

"I used the wizarding term here because it is a separate step. Muggles include it in the dating phase. Wizards want to make clear to their children that this is a huge step. This can be the end of the relationship altogether, or the beginning of the physical relationship."

"Your mother is trying to say that this step is snogging. Kissing. Holding hands. Hugging. This can be quite heated. You either like it or you don't. Your magic either likes it or it doesn't. This is the first point where your magic makes a connection with the other person's magic. It pokes and prods, approves or disapproves."

"Nothing in this step is dangerous as long as it's kept under control," added Catherine.

"Dangerous?"

"Yes. We'll get to that in a moment. We're giving you the idealized version first. There are caveats and provisos. Too many to count, really, but we'll get to that later."

Timothy continued with a click. "Formalization" took over the screen.

"This is where it gets tricky. You can languish in the Interest and Courtship phases indefinitely. Amorous Verification is very short. It can literally be as short as a few seconds. Your magic can say 'nothing doing' and give up immediately. Or it can say 'WOW' and zip around like a ball in a pinball machine. You can accidentally advance to the next phase by…groping I guess is the most accurate term. If you make any contact with each other's naughty bits, even through clothing, your magic will take that as proof that you intend to procreate. And as far as your magic is concerned, that _only_ happens when you are married."

Catherine pulled a chair over to Hermione and grabbed her good hand.

"Magic doesn't realize that times have changed. This means Wizarding courtship hasn't, and in some ways _can't_, change. Your magic both reads into things _and_ takes them at face value. For the most part it is indistinguishable from your own personality, your own feelings, your own identity. But in courtship, your magic works without your knowledge. It is _easy_ to bind yourself to someone. Formalization is what wizards call engagement. And engagements are irrevocable."

Hermione's parents both took a deep breath, as though steeling themselves for something distasteful.

"Up until this point we have ignored the reason this was brought to our attention. We received a sternly worded letter from Professor McGonagall. She said that you claimed to have been intimate with a boy. Is that true?" Hermione's father looked sick to his stomach.

"Well, yes. But there is more to that story."

Timothy and Catherine exchanged another look. Catherine started to squeeze Hermione's hand a little too hard. She looked apologetically at Hermione, and then began again.

"Witches and wizards _never_ speak of sex. They are warned against it from the moment they learn what it _is_. Magic…well, according to the books, your magic takes any _mention_ of sexual activity seriously. You don't have to have physically done anything to essentially skip to the Amorous Verification stage."

"Honey, you can think about it, you can make elaborate plans for it, you can write about it, but you cannot _do_ it, and you cannot _speak_ of it," her father clarified.

Hermione asked if she could take a quick break, and they all took five minutes to let everything sink in.

She watched her father grab his phone. She laughed when she realized he was _texting_. Her father _texts_.

"Really, Timothy, we're explaining an important life change to our daughter and you're on your phone?"

"Just checking to see if the Egglesfields are available for dinner."

"Oh. That _would_ be nice. Hermione would probably like to see an old friend."

An old friend? Claire Egglesfield? With any luck, Hermione would be eaten by a roving pack of wolves before dinner.

"I'd like to get back to it if that's all right?"

"Of course, darling. Timothy, lose the phone."

Timothy lost the phone.

"Back to the subject of how your magic can take statements and turn them into an engagement. Professor McGonagall suggested we equate it to a spell. You speak aloud to work a spell, and you use your wand as a conductor to guide your magic. When you mention a person by name, and speak of sex or engagement or marriage, your magic essentially thinks you've chosen your husband, and acts accordingly. It does what it thinks _you're_ directing it to do. Just like a spell. Does that make sense?"

"Sadly, yes. It makes perfect sense."

"So, you said something about this boy…something naughty?"

"I don't want to repeat it if it's all the same to you."

"Have you ever said anything like that before?"

"No. The whole thing was…a joke."

"Well, now that you know what to avoid saying or doing, you can keep yourself safe. No harm done!"

Catherine turned to her computer and started fiddling with the screen.

Hermione knew she had to come clean.

"That's not all."

Her mother stopped fiddling and her father put his phone back down.

"Not all?"

"No. See, word somehow got back to _him_ and he cornered me."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No. I was hysterical. I had just come from seeing Professor McGonagall and I had barely slept. He pulled me aside to ask about our 'night together.' Before that, though, I said…I said…fuck me."

"Hermione!" She'd now mentally scarred her father.

"No! No, I had said it to Professor McGonagall!"

"Hermione!" Now she'd shocked her mother, too.

"Quit interrupting me! I didn't mean it literally to either of them! I was laughing! I was seriously out of control for a few minutes. I told him what I said. I was talking to him like a friend! It was odd. I just didn't feel like I normally did when dealing with him. I think that moment made a difference."

"Hermione, you realize…"

"Yeah, I got it. My magic didn't differentiate. It thought I was getting ready to do the nasty."

Something occurred to her.

"We need to check the paper later. I wrote this whole 'I don't want to marry him' ad, and actually paid to have it published because _he_ told me to. It was supposed to help with this situation. Later I found out he was pranking me. Anyway, we avoided each other all day, and then I got pulled out of class. That's when I found out I was coming home. I ran to send in my ad and he was right behind me."

"What did he want?"

"To find out what was happening, I guess. He said…he said he was fucking with me. That's why he told me to write the ad. Then, there was this…I've been thinking of it as a 'zing' in my magic."

"The pinball machine."

"Yeah, it felt like that. Both times."

"It happened twice?"

"Yeah, again on the train. I was laying some truth on him when I started saying something about engagement. Then, you know, _zing_. If I'd had any idea that flippant words could change the course of my life, I'd have taken a vow of silence."

"I assume we don't have to worry about you becoming engaged to McGonagall, right?"

"Funny, Dad. Thank the heavens, no. Some day I'll tell you about the debate I had with Ron. It ended in him fainting, so I don't think you're ready for it yet."

"Well, your _zing_ certainly worries me," Catherine remarked. "We need to find out exactly how far that means you are in the courtship process."

The unmistakable crack of apparition stilled everyone in the room, even though Hermione was the only one who knew what it was. She cursed the fact that she was underage. Could she defend her family?

Then the doorbell rang.

Hermione ordered her parents to stay in the study. Her father protested but she pulled out her wand and he backed down pretty quickly, realizing her advantage.

As she made her way to the door she wondered if it was Professor Dumbledore, or maybe Professor McGonagall to take her back to Hogwarts. Or maybe it was Lucius Malfoy, come to do her in for ensnaring his only son.

She looked through the peephole but couldn't see anyone. Had they left?

When the pounding came again she was still looking out the peephole and accidentally smacked her forehead into the door.

She rubbed it a bit, and vaguely wondered if it would leave a mark.

She took a calming breath and cracked open the door.

A flash went off in her face and she realized it was a photographer.

Hermione was stunned. Why would anyone want a picture of her?

The photographer got a good six or seven pictures before she came to her senses and slammed the door.

When the knock came again she almost ignored it. She wanted to. But she also wanted answers.

She steeled herself and pulled open the door.

"Oi! What are you-"

Hermione broke off when she saw all that long silver hair.

A/N:

I have stared at this chapter too long. I have rearranged it, pared it down, built it back up, erased chunks, and read it backwards. Don't ask.

It makes sense to me. I hope it makes sense to you.

Thanks to ASJS, Kermit 304, Somnus Verus, pumpkin314159, Chester99, brighteyes2889, KodeV, eliza6801, Tar-Silmarien, and werevampluvr for reviewing. You are all keeping me on schedule!


	10. Chapter 10

Out of Hand by relativelypositive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from the use of J.K. Rowling's characters.

Chapter 10: Brave

Slytherin Common Room

"Explain to me again how you got engaged?"

"Dalila and I had sex. Lots of sexy sex."

"But you barely knew each other."

"We couldn't help it."

"Couldn't help it?"

"It's a valid excuse!"

"But you knew what the consequences were. How could you go through with it?"

"We were on vacation, she was there, and she was _so_ hot. We really couldn't help it. _Boobs_, Draco. They were right there! _They are so amazing_."

"But how…"

"Listen. I didn't plan anything. I just let it happen. Sometimes I think fate stepped in, and sometimes I think I was really horny and couldn't handle it anymore. I was fourteen. Every girl made me crazy. I can't say I loved Dalila at the time, but we've been engaged for over two years! We've shagged hundreds of time since then, and we even talk a little. It may not be common knowledge, but my engagement is not a disaster."

Draco wondered how much talking they did. He wondered if Blaise really knew Dalila now, or if since they lived in separate countries, it was always like a vacation when they visited each other. Like nothing was _real_.

"You know all the advice my father gives me?"

"Devious, crazy shit. Love it."

"Do you think it's keeping me from finding the right girl?"

"Do you think she's at Hogwarts? Because the only girls you're saving yourself from here are the ones you've known your whole life."

"Not all of them."

"Are you talking about Granger again?"

"Did you feel, I mean physically, any different when you realized you were engaged? I felt my magic racing yesterday. I've never felt anything like that. I was terrified! But she's…Granger. How do I…"

"You don't. You don't do anything. If you let it go, let her go, it will go away!"

Draco didn't want to let go of the _feeling_. He just didn't like that it came from interaction with Granger.

"Have you ever thought about Granger as a girl?" he asked Blaise.

"Hell yes." No hesitation.

"Really? Because I'm struggling with it. She's never been an option."

Blaise laughed a bit. "Not for _you. I_ thought about it."

"Like wondering about what she's like, you know, when she's your friend?"

"No, I wondered what she'd taste like if I kissed her."

"Blaise!"

"You asked."

"I cannot get used to you talking about things like that."

"One more amazing thing about being engaged! I can talk about the sexy sex all the time!"

Draco didn't know what he wanted to do. He didn't like Granger. But he didn't know her. She didn't know him, either. She was always around, but until yesterday they had barely spoken. And then it was only to argue or sling insults.

What did he really know about her?

She was a Mudblood. That had always eclipsed everything else. He was conditioned to disregard her.

He thought back to what she'd said on the train yesterday. He hadn't agreed with everything, but she had some valid points.

She was scary smart. His parents always said that Malfoys were clever and wouldn't have survived if they weren't. She was really what he was looking for in that sense.

She was stupidly loyal. She stood by her idiot friends no matter what. He understood that. He admired that. He wondered if she would be as loyal to him if they were engaged. He was sure there would be some clashing loyalties, but when they were married they'd be stuck with each other. Wouldn't she _have_ to be loyal to him?

Would he have to be loyal to _her_?

She was pretty. Beautiful, even. But it was an unadorned beauty that his family would scoff at. She'd look ridiculous if she tried to tart up like other girls did. Draco didn't know if he liked that or not.

Draco's mother had always said that beauty was a mask. It fooled you into thinking the person underneath was worthy. He had been cautioned not to become infatuated on looks alone.

If there was one thing that threw Draco off about Granger, it was that she was _nice_. When she didn't have to be. To everyone. She'd even been nice to him before he started calling her a Mudblood and sneering at her all the time.

When he thought about it, she'd been very nice to him in the last couple days.

She had apologized a couple times. That had surprised him. She even apologized again in the paper. Somehow Draco knew that she wouldn't purposefully hurt him.

If they were engaged, she would try to make it work.

His mother would love her. She admired strong women, regardless of their views. She wouldn't be thrilled about Granger's heritage, but she wasn't as militantly against Mudbloods as his father was. She would see all Granger's good qualities and work past her shortcomings.

She would stand up to his father.

She was brave.

He would kill her.

"What happens if we're already engaged?"

"What do you mean?"

"How…how do I keep her safe?"

Blaise's eyes about popped out of his head, but they were interrupted before he could reply.

"Guys! What's the plan for this afternoon?" Greg sat on the armchair across from Draco and Vince stood behind, looking curiously at Blaise.

"You look like you've been smacked silly, Blaise. What's going on?"

"Draco's lamenting his love life."

"Huh?"

"He's all mopey because he doesn't know if he's engaged."

"I think you'd know, right? Somehow?"

"Draco, admirer approaching," Blaise warned.

"That's brave, coming over here with all of us watching! Give her credit for that," advised Greg.

Draco sat up straighter and prepared for battle.

"Draco, could I talk to you for just a moment?"

He turned a little and saw Astoria Greengrass. This family worked quickly.

He gave her an obvious, scrutinizing once-over.

"Where's the other one?"

"Daphne?"

"No! The _other_ one! The _pretty_ one!"

"The _pretty_ one?" Astoria was about in tears. Draco almost felt bad.

"Yes! The _pretty_ one! I've seen you in Diagon Alley with her. Where's she?"

"Are you…you…are you talking about my mother?" Astoria asked in disbelief.

"That's your mom? She's hot!" Draco tried not to smile. He allowed himself a smirk. "Is she single?"

"Is my mother _single_?"

"Yeah. Available."

"No, my _mother_ is not _single_, you ass!"

Astoria stalked away, fuming.

"That was a work of art," admired Blaise.

"Number five. It's a classic for a reason." Thanks, Dad.

Draco was congratulating himself when he felt a heavy hand drop on his shoulder and the boys fell silent.

"Please come with me, Draco. We have business."

Draco stood and followed Professor Snape into his chambers.

"Prepare to floo."

"Where are we going?"

"It seems you and Miss Granger have let things get out of control." Snape gave Draco a glare. "You should have come to me immediately. Now we have to put out fires."

Snape grabbed a fistful of floo powder, stepped into the fireplace and forcefully announced, "The Ministry of Magic!"

Draco was stunned. The Ministry? He must be engaged!

He had the thought that he could floo somewhere else…anywhere else. He could run.

In the end he knew he'd never be able to escape this, and flooed to the Ministry.

Snape glared at him and spoke in a clipped voice. "Take your time. I'm sure we're here for a leisurely stroll."

"Sorry." Snape had a way of making Draco feel remorseful when no one else could.

Snape led Draco to the lifts and directed them to Level Nine.

"The Department of Mysteries? What are we doing here?"

"Your _father_ has been caught trying to break into the Ever-Locked Room."

"Why? What's in there?"

"The greatest mystery in the universe. Love."

A/N:

I lurve my reviewers. Thanks to KodeV, Dolly, eliza6801, werevampluvr, txbrntt20, shaymars, annaea3077, Chester99, ASJS, somethingnew123, Somnus Verus, Tar-Silmarien, brighteyes2889 and TheVeganMonster. Y'all make my day.


	11. Chapter 11

Out of Hand by relativelypositive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from the use of J.K. Rowling's characters.

Chapter 11: Frostbite

Hermione realized she had been staring too long when Narcissa Malfoy's cold voice stirred her into action.

"Is it proper to leave guests standing on the stoop in the Muggle world, or are you so uncouth as to ignore social customs?"

Hermione jumped backward and bumped into her mother, who had snuck up behind her.

"Hello, there! Why don't you come in? I can see you're a witch, and we wouldn't want our neighbors asking questions." Catherine tried to break through the awkwardness…awkwardly.

"Do you think I would enter the Muggle world, come to your doorstep, and not take precautions?"

Mrs. Malfoy's tone was so icy that Catherine momentarily froze. Hermione only knew because she was still pressed up to her, trying to eke out a little comfort.

Mrs. Malfoy gingerly stepped into the foyer, as though the floor wouldn't hold her slight weight. Her stiletto boots clicked oddly on the linoleum.

Catherine watched mutely as Mrs. Malfoy slowly stepped past her. Neither woman said a word.

Hermione silently followed Mrs. Malfoy as she perused the parlor with disdain. Hermione thought she was looking around with a bit of interest as well as a bit of disgust. Timothy and Catherine's style was modern, yet homey. There was a fair amount of clutter, but it was immaculately clean. Hermione imagined Malfoy Manor to be cold and formal, with lots of antiques and carpets you weren't supposed to walk on.

"I suppose I _could_ wear my travelling cloak whilst inside, but it really isn't done."

"Oh, may I take your…cloak?" Catherine asked.

Mrs. Malfoy removed her black cloak to reveal an ice blue set of robes. They were exquisitely tailored. Hermione looked down at her sweat pants and t-shirt. Her mother was dressed nicely, but she wasn't dressed up by any means. Hermione wasn't ashamed. If Narcissa Malfoy wanted to drop in unannounced then she'd have to deal with whatever she found.

Timothy strolled in, texting all the while. He sat down as though no one else was in the room and continued.

"Am I to introduce myself to Muggles I don't know in their own home? Is that what's about to happen here?"

Hermione had about had enough of this passive aggressive crap. And it hadn't escaped her notice that every time Mrs. Malfoy said the word "Muggle" she put particular stress on it, as though she wanted to use another word, but was being careful not to.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione began, "These are my parents, Timothy and Catherine Granger." Timothy looked up and waved, then looked back down, while Catherine timidly stepped forward and extended her hand.

Mrs. Malfoy pretended she didn't see it.

"I suppose I could stand awkwardly in the middle of a room fairly filled with seats."

"Would you take a seat? I'll put on the kettle if you'd like tea," Catherine offered.

"Don't put yourself out," Mrs. Malfoy responded blandly. She settled daintily on an armchair. She turned to scrutinize Hermione. Hermione could tell she wasn't impressed, but didn't care. The day she tried to impress Narcissa Malfoy was the day she sided with Voldemort.

"Miss Granger, since you seem to be lacking any form of social grace, I shall take the bull by the horns, so to speak. What prompted this _embarrassing_ public display?" Mrs. Malfoy conjured her copy of the Daily Prophet and opened it to the second page.

So it had been printed. Malfoy hadn't succeeded.

Hermione answered as honestly as she could.

"Inequality in our school system! Muggleborns are thrust into an unfamiliar world with new customs and traditions and are told nothing! I am now at an age where the things I do and say will affect my future relationships and career, and I do not have the knowledge I need to navigate successfully. Frankly, I want to be a productive member of society, and I need the knowledge and the tools to do so. They have not been provided for me, and I'd like to change that. It is truly disconcerting to find out too late that there are irrevocable acts, and I'd like to make sure nothing like this happens to the Muggleborns that enter the Wizarding world in the future."

Hermione hadn't noticed Mrs. Malfoy reddening in anger as she spoke, but when she stopped to catch her breath and really looked at her, she realized she had somehow made another mistake.

"Thank you for the diatribe," Mrs. Malfoy clipped sardonically. "That is not what I am referring to!" Mrs. Malfoy's voice was rising, her agitation breaking through her façade of disdain and indifference.

When Hermione didn't respond, Mrs. Malfoy continued.

"How _dare_ you announce to the world that you do not want to marry my son!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco's father and a short wizard were having heated words as he and Snape approached.

"But I must see the family scroll! I must see how much damage has been done! Do you not understand the gravity of the situation? My son has been romantically linked to a Mudblood! I need to see how far it has progressed! I have every right."

"Indeed you do, Mr. Malfoy. However, you must petition the Unspeakables. If you'd like to step into my office we can get started on the paperwork. It should take four to six weeks to be processed. They will owl you the results, or you may come have a meeting with your case worker."

The little man's words were placating, but Lucius Malfoy did not want to be placated. He towered over the paper-pusher and tapped his cane menacingly on the marble tiles.

"The damage will be done by then. Do you know what will happen to _you_ if there is an engagement pending and I do not find out about it _immediately_? I suggest you don't find out. Find me an unspeakable to speak to. _Now_. For your own safety."

Snape walked up to Draco's father and grabbed his shoulder. "Calm down, my friend. We are not without connections in the Department of Mysteries."

"Did you bring him?" Mr. Malfoy asked, effectively dispatching the Ministry employee to find him an Unspeakable.

"Yes, of course. Draco!" he summoned.

Draco approached apprehensively.

"Father."

"Son."

"Did you fuck her?"

Draco was shocked into speechlessness. All he could do was shake his head.

"Good. Do you want to fuck her?"

Draco shook his head again.

"Good. Then I don't have to castrate you."

Draco wished his father were kidding.

A/N:

After "father" and "son" I sorely wanted to have Snape say "holy ghost" but I refrained. Be proud of me. I can show restraint.

As always, thank you to my reviewers, brighteyes2889, werevampluvr, Tar-silmarien, Chester99, KodeV, ASJS, shaymars, love bleeds red, Kermit 304, Eliza6801, and Somnus Verus. And all others...guests...shy people. You know who you are. Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

Out of Hand by relativelypositive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from the use of J.K. Rowling's characters.

Chapter 12: The Power of Suggestion

Draco had heard his father swear. Of course he had. He had just never heard him swear at him, like that, about that subject.

When his father started teaching him the rules of courtship, he had always said "relations" when referring to sex. He'd never used the word "fuck" to describe sex in front of Draco before. His friends barely used it, preferring more colorful, fun, inventive euphemisms.

But his father was using it now, as though the only kind of sex Draco could ever possibly have with Hermione Granger would be dirty and meaningless.

He…he couldn't imagine it. And now he was trying to! Thanks again, Dad.

The most Draco had done was some pretty heavy snogging, and that was usually at parties where the alcohol was flowing generously. Even then, he was a controlled drunk, becoming more paranoid instead of laid back.

He thought about relations all the time. Just not with Granger. Not until this week.

Until now it was always a vague fantasy. The woman he was with could have been interchanged with any witch, and it was always the same scenario. Draco wouldn't call his constant fantasy _fucking_.

Probably since his fantasy was always about his first time.

He didn't want it to be rough, or fast, or shameful. That's what he thought of when he thought about the word "fucking."

_Now_ he was trying to imagine it! An unfamiliar version of sex with an unfamiliar witch. He couldn't imagine being rough with any witch, let alone Granger, who, though she _had_ once slapped him, seemed so _nice_.

So Granger slipped into his regular fantasy. She fit. Draco could see it quite clearly. He hated that. Draco's father would hate that more, so he decided to keep it to himself.

His father and Snape were whispering to each other when a scary looking young woman walked _through_ the door to the Ever-Locked Room. Without opening it. She was wearing robes that had a mesmerizing swirling black pattern and her hair wasn't shaved, but cut so close to the scalp that you could see it. She had tattoos on her face and scalp that Draco found fascinating, but didn't know the significance of.

"Mr. Malfoy," the woman addressed him, "let's talk." She moved past the Ever-Locked Room and into a meeting room.

Draco followed his father into the room quickly, but Snape stayed outside. Snape did take a moment to pat Draco on the back and give him a reassuring nod. Draco was thrown off by the uncharacteristic display of support. Usually the only way you could tell Snape was on your side was that he wasn't actively trying to piss you off.

The three of them sat at one end of the table and wasted no time getting to the meat of the matter.

"I have in my possession your family scroll, Mr. Malfoy. Have you ever seen it before?"

"I have never had need. Where is it?"

"Mr. Malfoy, it is called a scroll, but really it is a cursed magical object. If I show this to you and you are unhappy with its conclusions, you will not be able to change it or destroy it."

"I'm not going to try to." Draco could tell his father was lying. If he didn't like what he saw _something_ was going to be destroyed.

The Unspeakable reached into her robes and pulled out a small tablet with an almost smooth surface. The only adornment was at the very top, where Draco's family name was etched.

"Would you care to touch the scroll, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco could tell his father was fascinated and couldn't help himself. He reached out and gently traced the M in Malfoy. His name appeared, followed by Narcissa Black Malfoy in glowing red script. Underneath that were a few very pale names that Draco couldn't make out, but realized they were probably the witches his father had been interested in romantically at one time or another.

"You have a very solid marriage, Mr. Malfoy," the witch commented.

"My marriage does not require validation." He withdrew his hand. "Draco, touch the scroll."

Draco found he was eager to.

He reached over to it, knowing what it was probably going to reveal.

He watched his name etch itself into the stone, followed by a faint list of what Draco saw to be the witches he had snogged. It was a depressingly short list for a sixteen year old.

At the bottom Hermione's name stood out like a beacon not because there was anything different about it, but simply because it was there, and it shouldn't ever have been.

"No engagement. As long as you do not have any relations with the girl or speak about relations with the girl, this will pass."

Draco's father visibly relaxed.

XXXXXXXXX

"I will have you know that Draco is number one on the Young Witch's List of Desirable Prospective Husbands three years running! And the Marriage and Relationship Requirements and Inquiries Association of Greater Europe receives dozens of inquiries about him daily! MARRIAGE is a highly respected matchmaking association with incredibly high standards!"

"You're telling me that the young man that caused my daughter to trip, physically jumped away in order to make sure he _didn't_ break her fall, watched her _break her arm_, then _ran away_, is a highly sought after mate?" Catherine had had enough of this woman's nonsense, and Hermione felt a surge of love for her mother.

"Is that what happened to your arm? It's a pity you're so clumsy."

Hermione thought her mother might slap Mrs. Malfoy, but at that moment the doorbell rang again.

Everyone froze.

Hermione excused herself and went to the door. She slowly opened it to reveal Professor McGonagall with an owl perched on her arm…and Claire Egglesfield, bopping along and humming loudly to a song on her iPod.

"Miss Granger, did you know that a Daily Prophet photographer was camped out in your bushes? I dispatched him for you."

"You killed a guy?" Claire's eyes widened and she pushed past Hermione to get to "safety." She peeked around Hermione's shoulder at Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall gave her a suffering look and proceeded into the house in silence.

Hermione led the two into the parlor, where Mrs. Malfoy and Catherine were having a stare-down.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall greeted with a slight nod. "I'd say it was a surprise to see you here, but this is your family's owl is it not?"

The owl took the opportunity to make its way to Mrs. Malfoy's arm. She untied the scroll, read it's contents, and…Hermione at first didn't know what it was…then she became undeniably scared.

Narcissa Malfoy was smiling at her.

"There is no engagement. So. Now, if Miss Granger can keep her mouth shut and her hands…_hand_…to herself for the foreseeable future, we will soon be able to put this all behind us."

"Wait, don't you _want_ Hermione to marry your son? Why are you mad about the article, then?"

"Hermione's getting married? That's awesome! Is she preggers?" Everyone turned to stare at Claire. She gazed back interestedly at the little group. "And I know it's October, but it's not Halloween _yet_. The witch costumes are a little much, don't you think?"

"Claire, why don't you head into the kitchen? Grab yourself a drink," Catherine suggested strongly.

The entire group watched Claire stroll slowly to the kitchen.

"You must write a retraction," Mrs. Malfoy said to Hermione as she retrieved her cloak. "You really couldn't have picked a more effective way of embarrassing our family. Draco is our only child, our only son, and heir to the Malfoy empire. To have the best friend of Harry Potter snub him would be devastating. You will make it right."

"Is that the reason you came here? To insult my daughter and order her around?" Catherine asked in disbelief.

"I _came_ to visit the parents of the girl that has been trying to trap my son in marriage. It is prudent, don't you think? Was I to know that your daughter would be here? She should be tucked away safely in the castle, where photographers and reporters couldn't reach her!"

"I must agree on that point," Professor McGonagall said. "That is indeed why I am here. Right now Hermione will be safer in the castle. There are some…issues that need to be taken care of there, and I need Hermione's help."

"Hermione isn't going anywhere until she receives an apology! Your son caused my daughter's injury, and you further insult her by insinuating that it was her fault? Unacceptable!" Catherine was red and breathing heavily.

Mrs. Malfoy tried to stare down Catherine Granger, but a tiny sliver of remorse broke through. She turned to Professor McGonagall. "I will make sure my son apologizes for the injury. Then _you_ make sure they never speak to each other again. Teenagers can't be trusted. I'm hoping _you_, as the Head of Gryffindor House, will be able to arrange that with the girl."

She then turned to Catherine. "I am overjoyed that our families shall not be joined. Your manners are unrefined. And your husband is a slave to a lighted rectangle that appears to be permanently attached to his hand."

"Yeah, him and every fourteen year old girl in the world," Catherine added sarcastically. She couldn't help herself. She knew her husband was addicted to his iPhone, and that it got in the way of everyday life.

"Are you saying that your husband has no more self control than a fourteen year old girl?"

"Mrs. Malfoy, you are being rude!" Professor McGonagall admonished. "Since the danger has passed, I don't believe you have any more business here."

Narcissa Malfoy apparated without saying goodbye.

"The fuck? The 'shrooms should have worn off by now!"

Everyone turned to see Claire standing in the doorway, a half-eaten sandwich in one hand and a Diet Coke in the other.

Professor McGonagall asked Hermione to gather her trunk and led Claire back into the kitchen. As Hermione ran up the stairs she faintly heard her professor obliviate her childhood frenemy.

If there was one silver lining right now, it was that Claire couldn't follow her to Hogwarts.

XXXXX

Professor McGonagall apparated them both to Hogsmeade, then silently led Hermione back to the gates of Hogwarts.

There she stopped for a moment, gathering her thoughts.

"You really mustn't have any contact with Mr. Malfoy. After his apology he will have no reason to interact with you, and you will have no reason to seek him out."

Hermione thought she would be fine with skipping the apology, too.

As the duo entered the castle, Hermione could see a large group of students sitting in the Great Hall surrounded by blankets, books, games, and other random things.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"That is one of the reasons I came to fetch you back early. It seems the Muggleborns took your article to heart. They have decided to peacefully protest. I believe this is a 'sit in.'"

Hermione smiled. It was a life goal of hers to affect social change!

"Oh, here comes the other reason. I apologize in advance."

Professor McGonagall disappeared as Hermione saw Rita Skeeter coming her way.

"There is the witch of the hour! Oh, aren't you just the most proud you've ever been of yourself!" The horrible reporter's Quick Notes Quill was scratching furiously.

Hermione felt trapped. Why hadn't Professor McGonagall warned her?

"Our readers want to know all about you! Just answer a few questions for me and you'll be the most popular witch in Britain!"

"I'll allow you _one_ question, then you leave me alone." Hermione thought she was quite generous with her offer, considering the history between the two witches. She was willing to put up with one question to further her new cause.

The question took Hermione by surprise, and it pissed her off.

"As the witch that broke the heart of poor Draco Malfoy, tell us. What is the fastest way to get to a man's heart?"

Hermione answered spitefully.

"Rib spreader."

A/N:

Now that I have over 150 followers, do I count as a cult leader?

As always, thank you to my reviewers, brighteyes2889, werevampluvr, Tar-Silmarien, Chester99, KodeV, ASJS, shaymars, Red Devil, Nessie, Dracosgirl007, Somnus Verus, mary ann, and Rachelleislost96. For the record, if I type in your name and it doesn't show up on the website, and the punctuation is all there, I assume there is block on your username and I will no longer try to include it. It doesn't mean I don't appreciate the time you took to review my story, it just means that I'm new to the site and don't want to screw up on etiquette.


	13. Chapter 13

Out of Hand by relativelypositive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from the use of J.K. Rowling's characters.

Chapter 13: Intentions

Why did _he_ have to apologize?

It was all _Granger's_ fault.

His mother was forcing him to formally apologize in front of McGonagall and Snape for letting her fall. Apparently she broke something.

Draco felt awful about that. He really did. But he had no choice! She had to see the truth in that!

Anyway, he was supposed to avoid all conversation about Granger, and in any situation where she may be present he was supposed to stay as far away as physically possible. His father had laid down the law.

Draco snuck into his room and undressed in the dark. It was extremely late.

"You didn't think you could disappear _again_ and we wouldn't wait up for you."

Greg lit his wand and sat up. Vince and Blaise were looking at him expectantly.

"It didn't happen."

"What didn't happen?"

"_It_."

"Are you saying you aren't engaged to Granger?"

"Yes. I've been forbidden from talking about that for the rest of my life…or until I really am…you know…to someone else. And I don't plan to talk to _her_ or touch her in any way. Even accidents could be disastrous. I'm thinking a ten foot no Mudblood zone."

"I really recommend you do that," said Blaise. "If you see her coming you cup your junk and run away."

"It's not like she's going to _try_ to grab your dick," said Vince.

"I'm not worried about anything intentional. I'm afraid we'll bump into each other and my hand will accidentally end up on her tit! That's all it would take."

The boys contemplated the dangerous situation.

"Draco, do you promise not to get mad if I tell you something?" Vince asked.

"I'm so tired right now that even if you _do_ piss me off I'm not getting back out of bed. I'd have to talk you into coming over here so I could hit you."

"Okay…I think Hermione's cool."

Draco didn't know what to say to that. "Why would that make me mad?"

"I'm not saying you two should…you know…but I've been really _jealous_ of you for the last couple days. I think…maybe you had an opportunity that you shouldn't have given up."

"Vince, there's no way. Someone would have ended up dead, and there's no guarantee it would be her."

"Oh I don't know," Blaise drawled. "You'd only have to give up your family, friends, money, status, beliefs, and live your life on the run. It'd be lovely."

"But wouldn't it be worth it if it meant you had a wife that really loved you?"

"Shit, Vince, when did you become such a fucking sap? Granger and Draco aren't in love."

"I'm not saying they are. I'm saying that we've always been on guard against girls that want to trap Draco, because _he's_ the one with the money and status. We've always thought we weren't old enough to look for wives. Look where we are now!"

"Where are we now that's different from where we were last week?" Draco asked.

"We're sixteen. Greg is seventeen next month. Everyone else soon after! If our parents have their way we'll be married off before we're twenty!"

"Are you saying we should be auditioning wives?"

"I think I'd rather _pick_ my wife than let my _mother_ pick for me."

XXXXXXXX

Hermione almost cried when she saw Harry and Ron waiting for her by the fireplace the next morning. She felt like she hadn't seen them for weeks. So much had happened that she wanted to tell them!

"I'm not engaged!" she blurted with as much gusto as girls that _were_ engaged usually announced their happy news.

Ron and Harry each hugged her tightly.

"I was so scared for you, Hermione. Mum sent me an owl yesterday telling me to do something drastic to keep you from Malfoy." Ron paused, then added, "You don't want to know what she had in mind."

"I don't care! I appreciate the thought, even though it isn't necessary. I'm putting that all behind me. I've joined the sit-in with the other Muggleborns. Isn't it great? We are going to get a Wizard Studies class if we have to _live_ in the Great Hall to do it."

"That part of the article was pretty great, Hermione. It's the other part I'm worried about."

"The other part?"

"The not wanting to marry Malfoy part. I can't imagine that's going over well in Pureblood circles."

"What would it matter? To them I'm just a…I'm going to say Muggleborn. I've never been able to persuade that lot I'm even worthy of my magic, let alone marrying one of their precious sons."

"They all know you, though, because of Harry. They've read about you in the Daily Prophet. Remember the lies Rita Skeeter wrote about you during the Tri-Wizard Tournament? _Everyone_ read that. Remember how mad Mum was? She _knows_ you, and she believed it. That's why all the girls are mad at you now."

"All the girls are mad at me?" News to her. She'd spent the night in the Great Hall with about twenty girls, and everyone had been cordial.

"Yeah, except the ones that are camped out in the Great Hall." Harry seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Hermione. "Seems there are a _lot_ of girls in this castle that _do_ want to marry that idiot. Now their parents are telling them to set their sights on other blokes."

"No wonder Narcissa's pissed."

"Narcissa Malfoy?"

"Do you know anyone else named Narcissa?"

"Since when do you call her by her first name?"

"Since she showed up at our house yesterday. She told me to write a retraction because I was hurting _his_ reputation. I'm happy to find out it's true."

The boys wanted her to come with them to breakfast, but Hermione declined. She'd already had breakfast, having woken in the Great Hall, and wanted to use the Prefects' bath before she rejoined them. She had a full three hours before she was due in Professor McGonagall's office for her "apology" and she had places to be.

She hadn't made it ten feet past the Fat Lady when she heard footsteps coming toward her. She was moving to the side to let whomever it was pass, when she was hit by a _petrificus totalus _and levitated to the Room of Requirement.

She watched warily as Pansy Parkinson circled her, knowing that unless she could throw off the spell she'd be at Pansy's mercy until it was lifted or allowed to dissipate.

"Mudblood." Hermione thought Pansy's voice was too calm. Not cool and angry like Mrs. Malfoy's yesterday, but like there was something scary underneath.

As she tried with all her might to throw off Pansy's spell, Pansy continued to talk to her. Hermione couldn't decide whether to expend the energy to pay attention, or to just focus on the spell. She decided to multi-task as best she could.

"Draco was convinced! He was all, 'she isn't trying to trap me' and 'she doesn't want to marry me' and 'it was an accident,' but I know better. We _all_ know better. You conniving bitch!"

Pansy finally lost her temper and used a stinging hex on Hermione's cheek. Hermione had the uncomfortable sensation of her muscles trying to jerk back, but being frozen in place.

"I won't let Draco fall for your innocent act! I am going to keep you here. You are going to do what I tell you to do. You are going to keep your damn mouth shut, and you are going to fix this for me!"

Hermione felt the spell start to drain away. She guestimated ten minutes or so before she'd be able to move.

"Let's see. How did _you_ do it?" Pansy continued in a mocking high voice. "'I _am_ going to marry Draco Malfoy! I _am_ going to fuck his brains out!' Am I doing it right?"

Hermione didn't know if she was supposed to attempt a reply, but was shocked once again when Pansy swiftly walked right up to her and plucked a few hairs from her head.

"Oh, these will come in handy! I just have to get him to touch me. And as _you_ he'll think it was an accident!"

Pansy asked the room for shackles, and they were provided for her.

"The spell should lift soon, but make yourself comfortable. You'll be here a while."

Pansy smiled nastily and left the Room of Requirement.

A/N:

Someone wants to know if the war is still going to happen. I don't know. This is AU, and I've already mentioned Voldemort, so it could go either way. I established earlier that this is October, and I'm 13 chapters in and I've only covered 2 ½ days or so. If I'm still writing at the rate I'm writing in five years or so I'd be up to where the war would theoretically start. If I go the war route. Which I might. Or might not.

I'm wishy-washy.

And brighteyes2889 thinks I'm Voldemort. Wants a robe and mask if she(?) follows me in my new cult. I'm really more a jewelry kind of cult leader. (What _do_ you get the cult leader that has everything?) Maybe a cool necklace or something snazzy like that.

Thank you, my lovely reviewers: Dianna, sweetestofpeas, brighteyes2889, KodeV, ASJS, eliza6801, Somnus Verus, and Kermit 304.


	14. Chapter 14

Out of Hand by relativelypositive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from the use of J.K. Rowling's characters.

Chapter 14: Pansy Part One

Pansy Parkinson had never been a "take charge" kind of girl.

She was brought up to do _what_ she was told, _when_ she was told.

For the most part, her parents wanted the same things she wanted for herself. Money. Status. Draco Malfoy.

And she'd _had_ Draco Malfoy. They'd _dated_. She was the only girl to ever start the courtship rituals with him.

Until Granger the Mudblood Bitch had started manipulating him.

She was fucking everything up! Now Draco wasn't the wizard her parents had their eye on!

Adrian fucking Pucey! That idiot chaser that finished Hogwarts last year. He was so stupid he didn't understand that the best part of Quidditch was cheating and not getting caught! No, he just _played the game,_ and then was surprised when they were beat by the fucking Gryffindors all the time.

So no. She would _not_ be giving up her lifelong dream of marrying Draco Malfoy. She just needed to fix the situation.

Maybe imprisoning The Bitch in the Room of Requirement was a bit rash. As passive as Pansy generally was, when she lost control she _really_ lost control. She didn't need The Bitch out of the way forever…she just needed to borrow her body for a bit.

Pansy spent most of Saturday pilfering the few items she thought she'd need.

It was depressingly easy to steal from Slughorn. What kind of Slytherin was he? If Snape had still been Potions Master, Pansy would _still_ be trying to devise a plan to get herself into the room, let alone trying to find the correct bottle.

Slughorn believed his students to be so enamored of him that they wouldn't _want_ to steal from him, and thus had _no_ security. Idiot. And he labeled everything. And put it all in alphabetical order! Easiest crime ever.

The only thing that could have made it better would have been to come across some Felix Felicis, but Pansy wasn't that lucky.

Pansy popped into the Prefects' bath as herself, and came out a whole new girl.

A girl in _pain_.

"Fucking hurts like a motherfucker!" Pansy screamed as her body took its new shape.

She took off for the Hospital Wing at a run, which in her new body was a harrowing experience. Hermione was a few inches taller than Pansy, and scrawnier, so her new height and gait meant she didn't know how to gauge distances when she ran. She skidded straight into the wall when she came to a turn in the corridor, jostling her right hand and making her shriek.

She was starting to lose consciousness from the pain. She stumbled into the Hospital Wing and cried for Madam Pomfrey.

The mediwitch bustled to her and set her on a chair.

"Where is your cast?" she questioned sternly.

"My…I…must've left it in my room?"

"That's ridiculous! How did you even get it off?"

Pomfrey gently prodded Pansy's wrist.

"Minerva mentioned you'd broken your wrist, why didn't you come to me sooner? Well, let's get a small dose of Skele-Gro into you, and knit those bones back together. Pick a bed. You'll be right as rain by class time tomorrow."

"I can't stay here!" Suddenly Pansy knew that she was dangerously close to wasting away her few hours of Polyjuice Potion. She needed a way out!

"Don't worry about your protest, Hermione, they'll be fine without you."

"That dummmmm…yes! I have an _important_ speech to give! It's been _scheduled_, you see, and it'd be _rude_ of me to skip it. So if you could just gimme a pain relief potion I'll be sure to come back _right_ after."

Inspiration struck Pansy.

"You know you can trust me! I'm _Hermione Granger_!" Pansy announced grandly.

Pomfrey gave her a bewildered look.

Maybe that _had_ been a bit much.

"Ummm...yeah…so…a pain relief potion and I'll be on my way! Off to do good things for us Mu…ggleborns…." Pansy petered out.

"That is not an option until you've taken the Skele-Gro. You'll need to rest!"

"Yeah, right. Where's the stuff?"

"I'll get your potions. You lie down, now."

Pansy refused to lie down, instead gulping down the potions and running for the door.

She'd _almost_ made it to the Entrance Hall when she heard her name being called. Er, Granger's name. It was that Longbottom dolt. She almost kept going, but knew The Bitch would never ignore a friend. She needed to keep up the ruse for just a few more hours.

"Longbottom." Pansy realized she probably shouldn't have been so curt, or addressed one of Hermione's friends by his last name, but Longbottom didn't seem to notice.

In fact, Longbottom was a strange tomato color. He looked like he was going to puke. Pansy took a precautionary step back.

"Hermione…um…my gran…that is…"

"What!" Pansy snapped. Would Granger have snapped? No. But Pansy didn't have all day!

"Will you marry me?" Longbottom fairly shrieked.

Pansy's immediate response was "fuck no," but then she thought…could she accept on Granger's behalf? That would take The Bitch out of the picture altogether.

The only thing that stopped her was her broken wrist.

When she took on Hermione's body, she took on all its imperfections. The horrid hair. The overly pale skin. The small chest.

And the broken wrist.

Pansy never would have guessed that she'd "inherit" any anomalies. What else didn't she know about Polyjuice Potion?

If she accepted, would she be accepting for her, or for The Bitch?

She just didn't know.

She decided not to take the chance.

"I…can't. I'm horribly heartbroken that Draco Malfoy, the love of my life, and I aren't getting married. I can't think of any other man. Ask me again in a few days. Be adamant. In fact, _don't_ let me say no. You're a….an adequate wizard. Pureblood, no?"

Maybe she shouldn't have added that last part. She knew it was high on _her_ priority list, but Granger? It wouldn't even _be_ on the list. Would she even _have_ a list?

"Hermione…I can wait. It's…you're the best witch I know."

Longbottom turned and walked into the Great Hall. He was probably supporting the protest because it was _Granger's_ cause.

Pansy turned towards the dungeons, but was stopped by yet _another_ unexpected source.

"Hermione Granger! I want another crack at you, young lady! That quote you gave me was…_disturbing_. I looked up what that thingamajig is, and that's just _icky_. I find I _must_ delve into that sick little mind. I think you _owe_ me. I think I'd like a full interview. Just _imagine_ what I'll write if you refuse to talk to me, _Sweetie_."

Pansy thought she could make a little time to speak to an old friend.

A/N:

love bleeds red, devinia, dracosgirl007, shaymars, Lelouch, werevampluvr, Chester99, sundance1989, brighteyes2889, marianna79, Somnus Verus, KodeV, and ASJS all left me nice notes. I appreciate them all.

Oh, hey, I finally put up a bit on my profile page. It's not spectacular, but gives you a peek into my head.


	15. Chapter 15

Out of Hand by relativelypositive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from the use of J.K. Rowling's characters.

Chapter 15: Don't Even Think About It

Hermione asked the room to remove the shackles. It complied.

She told her body to throw off Pansy's curse. It did not comply.

If she didn't hurry she would lose Pansy in the castle! _She_ would be able to get into Slytherin! She would be able to sneak up on Malfoy!

How would Malfoy react to seeing her coming at him? She was supposed to be staying away from him, and she was happy to do so. Would he be avoiding her, too? He was supposed to, but Hermione thought he liked to toe the line a little too much. He just might decide to tease her. If Pansy got close enough….

Hermione knew Pansy couldn't formalize _her_ engagement, but she could start her own with Malfoy. They'd been outwardly cool towards each other since their break up two years ago. But Pansy was carrying that torch like an Olympian.

She could have him! Or, she _could have_ had him if she hadn't pulled this stunt. Hermione knew Pansy would be expelled for this.

Maybe it would be worth it to Pansy if she still got to permanently attach herself to Malfoy.

And Pansy _really_ didn't understand the situation if she thought she'd be able to get close to Malfoy by impersonating _her_.

He'd probably run away screaming.

Hermione concentrated on throwing off the curse. It was dissipating too slowly for her tastes.

What would her first step be? She could go straight to Dumbledore. Or she could go straight to the Marauder's Map and find Pansy.

Or she could luxuriate in a long, hot bath. Let her have him.

It's not like she wanted him for herself.

Her brain took a detour. What if she _did_ want him for herself? It would be too easy to formalize this almost-engagement. How would she do it? The only way her mind would accept would be to kiss him.

Hermione had only thought about kissing Ron, Gilderoy Lockhart (_years_ ago, practically ancient history), and Oliver Wood. Oliver was just…hot. Even at eleven, Hermione had thought so. Whenever Hermione saw him she _still_ had the urge to…never mind. That way led to madness. Or engagement.

She now had to add Draco Malfoy to that exclusive list of boys she'd thought about kissing.

Maybe in that little alcove he'd pulled her into. Wouldn't it be easy to imagine that?

She made herself stop and take stock of her situation.

Her muscles were relaxing. She could wiggle her fingers a bit. She'd be free to move soon and she hadn't yet made a plan!

Depending on what time it was, she knew Malfoy would be either in the Great Hall eating breakfast, or… he could be anywhere. They weren't due to their forced apology session until right before lunch.

It would take too long to find him or Pansy, even with the Marauder's Map.

Hermione could finally move her legs, but they had fallen asleep and she fell right over, smacking her arm on the ground.

She cried out as her wrist hit the marble floor. She wished she had taken the time to get it Healed yesterday, but she was so caught up in the sit-in that she didn't see the urgency. It was healing fine in her cast!

Not so much anymore.

She'd have to visit Madam Pomfrey. After she'd saved Malfoy's butt.

He might be a jerk, but no one deserved Pansy.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Draco and Blaise were on their way back from the Quidditch pitch when they first saw her.

"Cup your junk and run, Draco! Cup your junk and run!" Blaise teased.

Draco punched him on the arm. She was heading towards the pitch, but hadn't seen them yet.

He pulled Blaise behind some shrubs and waited for her to pass.

"I don't care how hard up you are, Draco, I am not making out with you in the bushes."

"I want to see where she's going."

"Does it matter?"

"I'm just curious."

"Stalker."

"Shut up."

"Let's just head back…is she going to our stands? Why is she…oh, _Draaaaco_. Do you have a rendezvous planned? Are you going to _smooooch_ her?"

"Blaise, be serious. Why would she be out here if not to look for me?"

"You keep telling me she doesn't want to marry you, but here she is snooping around where you always are on Sunday morning. It's not like it's a fucking secret. That little bitch is trying to trap you, man!"

_Fine_, thought Draco. He'd be seeing her face to face soon enough. He only had an hour before he had to meet Snape in the common room.

The boys moved swiftly away from the pitch…and Hermione.

"So, which witch do you want to look at first?"

"You're going to think I'm mental, but Daphne."

The boys had spent the morning silently considering their new situation. Well, their old situation, but with a new perspective. At breakfast Draco had announced (quietly) that he would be actively looking for prospective wives. He had been thinking about what he needed in a wife, as opposed to what he wanted. He was proud of himself for that. He felt it showed personal growth.

He needed a beautiful wife. It wouldn't do for the next generation of Malfoys to be fugly. So it was for the betterment of his progeny that his wife needed to be smoking hot. Totally not selfish.

Pureblooded, definitely. His parents would only accept a Pureblood for him. His children would live a life of poverty otherwise, because he would be disowned. So it was really for his children that he needed his future wife to be Pureblooded.

Was there anything else?

Intelligence. Once again, purely for his children's benefit. He didn't intend to actually _talk_ to his wife.

Oh, and magically powerful. That would be a tough one. Most of the girls he knew were adequate, but a Malfoy wife had to be stronger than all the others. Plus, the birth rate was down, and the number of squibs was up. He needed a wife that could produce mighty offspring.

Daphne was three out of four. (So was Granger, but he shoved that thought out of his mind.)

By extension, so was Astoria. Well, he didn't know if Astoria was intelligent, but if she was like Daphne she could hold her own.

He knew he'd messed with that family so much that they shouldn't be considering him anymore, but they really popped into his mind first (_second_).

No, no, no, no, no!

It was just the power of suggestion! He didn't want to marry Granger! Soon she would be back in her sheltered little Gryffindor world, and Draco would be auditioning Slytherins, then Ravenclaws, then Gryffindors (if he had to), but Pureblood witches only.

An owl swooped down and Blaise plucked its message from its grasp. The owl turned around and attacked Blaise's head.

"Fuck! Take it, Draco! Hurry!"

The owl backed off when Draco grabbed the scroll.

"Fucking birds. How was I supposed to know it was for you?"

Draco opened the scroll to see unfamiliar handwriting. As was his habit, he started at the bottom, with the signature…or in this case, the lack of signature.

"Huh, didn't sign it. Some cowardly wit…shit! Blaise! Read this!"

Blaise grabbed the letter back and read out loud.

"'Pansy is Polyjuiced! It's not Hermione. Keep away.' Do you think that was Pansy we just saw?"

"How can you tell?"

"No idea, but I think we can trick her into revealing herself."

"How?"

"I'm sure it will be readily apparent who we're dealing with quite soon. You go back to the bushes and enjoy the show."

XXXXXXX

Hermione ran from the owlery to Gryffindor Tower.

Once again, she was accosted by an irate witch.

"Hermione Granger, you are a slut! You throw yourself at Harry and Ron all the time, making sure they can't see any girl but you, and now you're trying to steal Draco from me! I really fucking hate you!"

The power of Romilda's fury eclipsed Pansy's, and Pansy had Petrified her, used a stinging hex on her face, stolen her hair for Polyjuice, and tried to imprison her!

What really shocked Hermione was the hex Romilda threw. Hermione never thought a fellow Gryffindor would do such a thing, let alone a member of Dumbledore's Army!

Hermione watched in disbelief as all her hair detached from her head and floated serenely to the ground.

"See if he wants you now!"

To add injury to insult, Romilda followed up that epic curse with a mean right hook.

Hermione fell unconscious to the ground, where she lay on a carpet of her own curls.

A/N:

It had to happen. Romilda needed to be super mean, but not Death Eater mean. You know what I mean?

Darling reviewers, how much I love thee! ASJS, Lelouch, Vukk, werevampluvr, Somnus Verus, KodeV, sundance1989, auggiebeaniee, brighteyes2889, Chester99, and i hate umbrellas were nice enough to review the last chapter for me.


	16. Chapter 16

Out of Hand by relativelypositive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from the use of J.K. Rowling's characters.

Chapter 16: Pansy Part Two

Pansy's first thought after she'd given her brilliant interview to Rita Skeeter was that she was running out of time. She knew Draco would be at the Quidditch pitch this morning, but she didn't know how long he'd stay there.

She didn't run. She figured someone would notice her if she did.

The pitch was deserted.

She felt like screaming when she realized she'd missed him. Where would Draco be now?

"Hermione!"

Pansy managed not to groan aloud.

She turned to see _Blaise Zabini_ jogging toward her with a huge grin on his face. He swiftly picked her up and twirled her around, smiling and laughing all the while.

Pansy was beyond bewildered. Slytherins didn't _twirl_.

"Hermione, I was worried! I thought you weren't coming!"

Why was he smiling? He never smiled. Much like Draco, Blaise smirked a lot, but almost never smiled.

He was _smiling_ at _Granger_. What the fuck?

"Zabini." She tried to be cool and friendly at the same time.

"What is this Zabini stuff?" he laughed. He set her down and grabbed her hands, making her stifle a cry of pain. It wouldn't be in her best interest to show weakness in front of Zabini.

Blaise entered Pansy's personal space, pulling their hands up to his chest, where he flattened them.

"Oh, baby! I missed you so much!" He let go of her hands and put his arms around her waist.

"You did?" Pansy asked lamely. She was trying to think this new development through.

"These last few days have been hell. Give me a little love, Hermy."

Pansy instinctively leaned away from Blaise, but he was having none of it.

"Baby," Blaise murmured in Pansy's ear as he pulled her closer. He kissed her neck and Pansy froze in indecision.

He pulled her mending wrist up to his mouth and planted baby kisses right up her forearm to her elbow.

"Hello, Mr. Elbow, did you miss me, too? Do you need some of Blaise's blazing kisses?"

Pansy almost laughed.

The Bitch and Blaise were having an affair! How else could you explain that fact that this was happening?

Wait. Was Hermione Granger the fiancée that Blaise was always bragging about?

No. She couldn't be. If she were already engaged it wouldn't matter what she did to or with Draco, she would already be bound. No one would really have cared, except Zabini.

Blaise touched her cheek and Pansy thought he'd kiss her. She'd never kissed Zabini before, but had always been curious. He was quite attractive, after all. His face came closer….

And he gently rubbed her nose with his.

"What is that? What are you doing?" Pansy asked as she pushed herself away. She was fighting the urge to sneeze.

"Eskimo kisses!" Blaise announced exuberantly as he hugged her closer.

Must be a Muggle thing. It wasn't doing anything for Pansy.

Blaise started running his hands all over Pansy's body, and Pansy had to force herself to stay still. She assumed The Bitch would let him feel her up.

He grabbed her butt.

No one had ever grabbed Pansy's butt before. And it wasn't even _her_ butt!

In the back of her mind a little voice was saying _relations_, but Pansy told it to shut up. Zabini was engaged-only the second in their year to become so. She didn't need to worry about courtship!

That was incredibly liberating!

She let him continue and soaked up the feeling of desire that was taking her over.

With almost no warning he switched his attack.

No one had ever grabbed her chest before, either.

Pansy was getting a little depressed. Technically, no one _had_ grabbed _her_ chest.

When she tried to move away, Blaise put his right arm around her waist and pulled her completely to him. His left hand held her neck in place, almost as though he knew she'd try to move.

He moved in again and Pansy readied herself for more lame esticko kisses.

She was surprised when he kissed her hard on her mouth.

_Wow! So this is what it's like to kiss Zabini. Nice!_

Pansy was kissed quite thoroughly for…she didn't even know how long.

Draco! What about Draco? She had to get to him before time ran out!

Pansy's panic finally gave her the strength to push away.

She looked at Zabini and he was smiling his "evil" smile…she _was_ familiar with _that_ smile.

"Thanks, Pansy. Now I know how awesome it is to kiss Hermione Granger."

Pansy froze, then shrieked with rage. He knew! How could he possibly know?

She had to beat him to the castle! What if he told Draco? Her plan would be destroyed!

Zabini was clearly surprised, as evidenced by the look that was Petrified on his face, as Pansy hit him with the spell.

She was getting quite good at that one.

XXXXXXXX

Pansy was out of breath. She had no more time to waste. She swore she would blast the shit out of the next person that kept her from finding Draco.

"Miss Granger."

Her hand twitched for her wand.

Was she crazy enough to Petrify McGonagall?

Pansy knew she had already crossed the line today by Petrifying two students and imprisoning one of them…she could take out McGonagall, too.

In the end she decided it was too risky. She didn't care if she was expelled, but she didn't want to end up in Azkaban.

"We need to talk over what will happen in the formal apology. We must leave nothing to chance."

"Formal apology?"

"Mr. Malfoy will be ready for us in about half an hour."

Hermione was being forced to apologize to Lucius Malfoy for this whole thing?

Brilliant.

Unfortunately, it was Pansy that was going to have to apologize. Maybe it _would_ help her cause to have The Bitch show a little remorse. It would make the "accident" she planned to have seem even more unlikely.

The problem was, the potion was going to wear off in the next hour, and Pansy didn't know exactly when.

XXXXX

Pansy entered Dumbledore's office twenty minutes later still expecting to see Lucius Malfoy. She had completely zoned out as McGonagall had been talking to her. She thought the fates were shining on her when instead she saw Draco.

Now she wished she had been paying attention.

He was right there, looking at her with his cool gaze. She gauged the distance between them to be four steps.

Well, no time like the present.

Left foot, hold out hand for formal handshake, right foot, smile and start apology, left foot…oops!

A/N:

If you could all hear my evil laugh right now….

Thank you to my reviewers:

_brighteyes2889, Chester99, ASJS_, _Vukk_, _werevampluvr_, _KodeV_, and _sundance1989_

I need you to keep me excited about this. It's a grueling schedule I've set for myself and sometimes I just don't want to write. Keep up the reviews and I'll keep up the chapters. Deal? Deal.


	17. Chapter 17

Out of Hand by relativelypositive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from the use of J.K. Rowling's characters.

Chapter 17: Desperation

"I am so fucking hard I could do spells with this thing. Swish and flick, if you know what I mean!"

Draco tried to tune Blaise out. Ever since Draco had released him from the spell, Blaise had been trying to make him uncomfortable.

He was very uncomfortable, but not because Blaise was being purposefully crude.

He was uncomfortable because he was _jealous_.

It may have been Pansy on the inside, but on the outside it was Granger.

Blaise got to hold her, kiss her. He _touched her boobs_.

Draco had always been too afraid to go that far when he made out with the few girls that made it past his defenses.

Blaise, of course, knew this.

"Small, yet firm. I couldn't feel nipple, but I was working with a time constraint. It wasn't my best work."

"Shut up, Blaise!"

"You know, I might kiss the real Granger now. For comparison."

Draco resisted the urge to shove his friend.

"I might just do it. It's not like I can do any damage."

Draco growled. Then blushed. Then started walking faster.

"She did feel good. Even after the spell was lifted I didn't lose my erec-"

"Blaise! I said to shut the fuck up!"

"Admit you like her," Blaise challenged.

"I don't _like_ her. I don't _know_ her."

"Admit you like her, and I'll shut up."

"Screw you."

"When I grabbed her butt, she squeaked like a cat toy."

Draco couldn't get away from Blaise fast enough. He was afraid he'd punch him.

"I'd say she was a good kisser, but I think that's a skill that is based on experience. If _you_ had kissed her, it'd have been like kissing Pansy again. You know, Pansy's technique. Because it _was_ Pansy. And _you_ fucking _taught_ her to kiss. You feel me?"

Draco tried to remind himself that it wasn't _her_, but the visuals were in his brain.

He couldn't separate them.

He tried to tell himself that he hadn't spent enough time with Granger to be having this kind of reaction…overreaction.

The boys reached the dungeon just in time to meet Snape.

"Why do you look so…happy? And why do _you_ look so upset?" Snape demanded.

XXXXXXX

Draco watched from his spot in the corner as Pansy and McGonagall entered Dumbledore's office.

He was disillusioned. If he had been a Muggle, he might have said he was having an out-of-body experience.

Blaise, his devious best friend, had been given Polyjuice Potion with Draco's hair in it. Snape had listened patiently as the boys told him what Pansy had done (the edited version) and had given them the potion, saying that Pansy would get what she deserved.

The first thing Blaise did after the transformation was shove his hand down his pants and "rearrange."

"Man! Knock it off!" Draco yelled.

Blaise smirked. "Not bad."

"Shut up!"

"Like we never compared."

"Four years ago!"

"I know. Congratulations!"

Snape then dragged the boys away from each other and told them to behave.

He took them one by one to the Headmaster's office so no one would see them together, and they waited patiently.

They didn't have to wait long.

Draco watched as Hermione (Pansy) saw Draco (Blaise) and her eyes lit up.

She stepped forward while extending her hand, smiling as she took the next step, then fairly leapt and attached herself to Blaise's body.

"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall protested, clearly appalled.

Pansy continued on to rub her chest all over Blaise. When she decided that wasn't enough, she lifted her right leg, and, well, Draco could only describe it one way, she _humped_ herself on Blaise's crotch.

On Blaise's end, he tried to play the part, but he was enjoying himself too much. He was smiling like a loon, which Draco tried not to look at. He made a mental note to _never_ make that face. Ever.

Draco vaguely heard Professor McGonagall's _thump_ as the fainted dead away.

"Yes!" Pansy screamed in victory. "You thought you'd marry that Mudblood slut? No fucking way! I was _born_ to be a Malfoy, and I would _kill_ you before I let you marry someone else!"

Pansy had been ignoring Snape and Dumbledore, her triumph consuming her.

Now, as she heard Dumbledore say her own name, Draco could see the defiance welling up inside her.

"You can do whatever you want to me, but I'll be Mrs. Pansy Malfoy, and you can't do anything about it!"

"But _I_ can," Blaise mentioned as he pulled out his wand. "Thanks for the rub, Pansy. _Petrificus Totalus_."

XXXXXX

Hermione woke up in the corridor adjacent to her own portrait hole. She had almost been home!

But would she have been safe? Had Romilda attacked her because the opportunity was too perfect, or would she have attacked her in the middle of the common room?

Hermione wasn't going to take any more chances. She took out her wand, went to the corner, and peeked around.

She realized she was limping when she entered the common room, but she just didn't care. She had no idea what time it was, but she knew where she had to be.

She ignored everyone in the common room as their exclamations assaulted her ears. She had a headache that was literally making her eyesight wobble.

She marched into the 6th year boys' dormitory, ignoring Harry's surprised concern. She stole his invisibility cloak and gave him a vicious glare when he tried to get in her way.

Harry trailed her down the stairs and out the portrait. She answered no questions and ordered him to go back.

She ignored his protests and concern, whipped the invisibility cloak over her head, and started working her way to Dumbledore's office.

But nothing was working in Hermione's favor today.

As she scurried down the stairs Hermione couldn't see her feet and missed a step. She fell forward, splitting her forehead on a riser, and slid down the rest of the flight.

Nothing new was broken, but _everything_ hurt. And now her forehead was bleeding down her face and onto the inside of Harry's cloak. She had the very Muggle thought that she hoped it wasn't dry clean only.

She slowed down not because she felt the need to be more careful, but because she could barely see through the blood.

XXXXXXXX

Dumbledore secured Pansy to a chair in the middle of the small space.

Blaise had appropriated the Headmaster's station behind the large desk, and was laughing at the situation.

Draco wasn't finding any of this funny. Pansy, whom he had known since he was born, and had briefly _dated_, was trying to force him to marry her. He'd thought she was a friend. A hostile and bitter friend, but still a friend.

The Headmaster and Snape had levitated McGonagall to a settee in the corner, and were working to revive her.

Draco was wondering what to say to Pansy, who was Silenced, yet screaming at him in rage.

Then he saw that the potion was finally starting to wear off.

He had never seen someone's body turn into someone else's by bulging, cracking, rearranging, and snapping. He wondered if it was painful.

It was certainly gross. He felt his breakfast start to come back up.

As he started to lay into Pansy, he missed the door seemingly opening by itself.

He shouldn't have. He was looking right at it. Well, he wasn't _looking_ at the _door_; he was busy _not_ looking at Pansy's deformed features.

XXXXXXXX

Hermione had just entered the small inner office when Malfoy started yelling at her.

"That is the _grossest_ thing I've ever seen! Fuck, that's _hideous_! I'm going to puke! How can you even _live_ with yourself? You're a disgrace! You think I'd marry _you_? No fucking way."

He was just standing right there, in front of Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape, and he _dared_ to insult her?

Everything hit Hermione at once. All the pain and frustration, the fear and the bewilderment. As the tears started flowing, her unexpected rage overflowed as well. Her magic started whipping around her, but that's not how she got her revenge.

She took two swift steps and kicked Malfoy square in the balls.

A/N:

Was it everything you'd ever dreamed it would be?

Thanks to brighteyes2889, Chester99, ASJS, Vukk, Tar-Silmarien, Kermit 304, KodeV, Nessie, eliza6801, sundance1989, and Whenarewe.

I am very much enjoying writing this story, and part of that is the feedback I get. Good, bad, frustrated, I appreciate it all.


	18. Chapter 18

Out of Hand by relativelypositive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from the use of J.K. Rowling's characters.

Chapter 18: Untouchable

For the rest of his life Draco Malfoy would always claim he didn't remember the moment he became engaged.

In truth, the moment rarely left the back of his mind for years to come.

Everyone felt the magic flowing around the room like a physical caress. It was powerful and overwhelming. It made Draco's skin prickle.

Draco thought it was Pansy at first. He had just finished letting her know exactly how he felt about her and the things she had done, and she _had_ already been enraged. Losing control of your magic happened sometimes, when the situation was extreme enough.

The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, looking up at a horrific sight.

Revealed, as though a veil was being lifted, was a tiny, bloody, bald girl, with her magic _visibly_ swirling around her body in gold swaths. She was breathing heavily and her dark eyes were both ferocious and unseeing.

Draco had the vague thought that this was a horrific mythical creature come to life. Which one he wasn't sure, but he was positive it was the stuff of nightmares.

Snape was the first to react, shooting an unknown spell at the girl, causing her to crumple to the ground. Her magic still swirled over her skin.

"No one touch her," Snape ordered. As though anyone wanted to.

Dumbledore conjured another short couch and gently levitated the girl onto it.

Draco was only a few feet away, but he was incapacitated by pain. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't move. His legs were numb and his brain had short-circuited from the pain and shock.

"Albus?" McGonagall had finally joined the world again. "What's happening?"

"I will tell you as soon as I figure it out."

Blaise was the first to physically approach. "She looks kind of familiar."

"Do not touch her!" Snape snapped.

"Shit, I'm not gonna!" Blaise snapped back.

"Professor Snape, would you summon Madam Pomfrey? We are in need of her expertise." Dumbledore was finally taking control, and diffusing a fight before it happened.

Draco had a hard time taking his eyes from the girl's bloody face.

Suddenly, he knew who it was.

And it didn't matter that he was in pain. Or that her magic was still visibly agitated.

Someone had tortured Hermione Granger. Here in this castle. Where she was _safe_.

He crawled to her and touched her bloody cheek.

"Granger," he whispered.

"Mr. Malfoy, please don't touch the girl. You could be affected by her magic, and we don't know if she used a dark spell," cautioned Dumbledore.

"She wouldn't," he said, more to himself than anyone else in the room.

He could see the remnants of a few hexes. She had bruises and welts, two black eyes, and possibly a shattered cheekbone. Not to mention all that blood.

Who would do this to her?

He briefly thought of his father, but in all honesty his father wouldn't have stopped at torture.

Pansy.

Everyone had forgotten the incapacitated witch. Draco turned to her to see that her rage had passed, and that she was as horrified as everyone else by the bloody mess in front of her.

She didn't do this.

"Draco, man, maybe you shouldn't…"

"Blaise, it's Hermione!"

The fear dissipated from the room as everyone suddenly approached. Concern eclipsed everything else.

"Miss Granger? Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall pushed her way next to her star pupil. "What in the world?"

Blaise pulled Draco back. "Come on, let's go. They'll take care of her. You need the Hospital Wing, and I have a feeling Granger will be right behind you. Can you walk?"

Draco lifted himself to his feet. But he didn't move away.

Pomfrey and Snape stepped cautiously into the room. Now there were too many people in the small room to provide adequate space for Pomfrey to help Granger, so Blaise and Draco promised to go directly to the Hospital Wing.

XXXXXXXXX

Hermione woke slowly. She spent ten minutes or so just realizing she was alive. Voices were filtering in as garbled murmuring, making no sense.

After a few minutes, words started to congeal in her brain.

"Hey, when do you think they'll summon you home?"

"Why would they? The damage is done."

"I'm sure there's some dark mojo your dad has up his sleeve."

"Whatever. I am possibly never going to see my parents again."

"It wasn't your fault! I swear, she was deranged! It shouldn't have counted!"

"Blaise, just be quiet. I'm thinking."

"About what? Your life of disgrace?"

"Actually I'm thinking of something either Vince or Greg said. I may have lucked out."

"Don't become delusional."

"I may as well make the best of it, right?"

"The best of what? Your family will take care of this one way or another."

"Whazzgoin?" In Hermione's mind she had asked what was going on.

"Shit, I think she's waking up!"

"Granger?" Hermione recognized Malfoy's voice. He sounded like he was talking directly into her ear. "Hey, you waking up?"

"Maybe she fell back asleep?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should get Madam Pomfrey."

"Maybe we should hightail it out of here. Do you really want to be here when she wakes up and someone tells her she's engaged?"

"Enayzzed?" Hermione muttered in confusion.

"She's really waking up. I'll get Pomfrey."

"Granger?" Malfoy was talking to her again. "Hey, talk to me! You need to tell me how this happened to you. Pansy claims she left you chained in the Room of Requirement. The welt on your cheek is the only injury she'll admit to."

"Penzzist." _Pansy is an idiot_. Her mind was screaming it, but nothing was coming out correctly.

"I can't tell what you're saying!" Was Malfoy getting mad at her? Why?

Hermione heard Zabini and Madam Pomfrey arguing as they approached.

"But she makes no sense!"

"It can be residual. She'll be fine. Stop worrying."

"I'm not worried."

"Sure you're not. That's why you've been camped out in my infirmary."

"I'm here for my friend. _He's_ worried."

"Miss Granger?" Hermione felt the soothing brush of a diagnostic spell. "You're mending well. I've administered…well, so many potions and spells I've lost count. But you are going to be right as rain. You just rest for a few minutes. Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster will be here soon to talk to you."

The elderly medi-witch paused, and Hermione wondered what she didn't want to tell her.

"Your magic has been _charged_. Even now, I'm not sure if anyone should touch you. Mr. Malfoy wasn't harmed, but that may be because you're affianced. I won't know more until we know all the spells and hexes that were used in your torture."

"Torrrr." Hermione was about to give up.

"You don't need to speak. I believe Professor Dumbledore will be bringing his pensieve. He will use Legilimency to extract the pertinent memories. You won't feel a thing."

Hermione gave up the fight and fell back asleep.

XXXXXX

Draco was shooed out of the Hospital Wing when the Professors showed up.

"Do you think her hair will grow back? It would be odd to have a bald wife."

"According to you I'm not getting married, so what does it matter?"

"You sound sad about that."

"I'm not—no. I'm not sad or happy or _anything_."

"You know, I believe you. I would have thought you'd be raging against this."

"Blaise, you _know_. You do. Someone is going to be dead in the next couple days. Most likely it will be Granger."

"There's your easy out. Let it happen."

"Really? You think I could just let that happen?" Draco suddenly wondered if _all_ his friends thought he was a heartless bastard.

Blaise stopped Draco and pulled him into an unused classroom.

"Sit."

"Why?"

"Just sit."

Draco sat.

"I know you better than you know yourself."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do _not_."

"Do _too_. Shut up. You know the difference between me and Pansy?"

"You don't want to marry me?"

"Well, that's true, but that's not what I'm talking about. Pansy never tried to understand you. You and me? We're the _same_ person. Your mother and my mother? They're the same person. If my father were still alive, he'd be the same as your father. The only thing that separates us is that my entire family has impulse control problems."

"How so?"

"My mother allegedly killed my father. She marries and _allegedly_ kills husbands at an alarming rate. If my father and mother were still together, they'd be repressed and full of rage, just like your parents."

"Get to the fucking point!"

"I've been engaged for _years_ because I couldn't control my _impulses_. I don't regret it. I am stupidly happy! If _you_ had given in to your impulses, your engagement to Pansy would have been formalized before I even _met_ Dalila. _I_ am _you_ with no impulse control."

"So thank the heavens that I'm not you."

"You know I like to play devil's advocate. I also love to play Lucius Malfoy when I see you thinking for yourself. If a little of your father's views or advice doesn't sway you, then I know you feel strongly about something."

He let that sink in for a moment, then continued.

"I've been calling her a Mudblood. You've been following suit out of habit. I've been telling you to forget her. I've been telling you she's wrong for you. I've been telling you to give up. You keep talking about her. You keep watching her."

"That doesn't prove anything."

"Bullshit. Draco, this is _your_ chance. I know you like her. You may not love her yet, but you will. I can see it. If I were you, and I think I've established that I am, I would give in to my first impulse."

"And what is that?"

"Take Granger and hide."

A/N:

Sorry if the last chapter was confusing to anyone. I didn't explain where all the furniture was or anything, but I'm not sure how I could help that without making it incredibly boring to read.

Anyway, I hope this chapter cleared up any confusion.

I always love to hear from you! Thanks to Vukk, KodeV, Chester99, brighteyes2889, werevampluvr, CrazedKitty13, Tar-Silmarien, and ASJS for taking the time to let me know what you're thinking.


	19. Chapter 19

Out of Hand by relativelypositive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from the use of J.K. Rowling's characters.

Chapter 19

Hermione woke up in the Hospital Wing with two young men watching over her.

She took one look at Harry and Ron and burst into tears. She felt like tears were becoming a fixture in her life.

"Jeez, Hermione, it's okay. Madam Pomfrey said it'll grow back!"

"Ron, I don't think she cares about her hair right now."

"Oh, the Malfoy thing? I'd cry about that, too."

"Don't be a jerk."

"Hey, Hermione, come on, now. It'll all be okay."

"Don't lie to her, either."

"Harry, what do you want from me?"

"I want you to let her cry. She's been through a lot, and none of it has anything to do with you. So shut up and let her."

Hermione slowly stopped. She knew she was being self-indulgent, but she had been through a _lot _in the last three days. At a certain point you have to give your emotions an outlet or something bad will happen. Like your magic will try to burst forth and defend you, like childhood accidental magic…or what happened in Dumbledore's office.

On the bright side, she was clear-headed for the first time since Romilda had punched her. When followed up by smacking her head on the stairs, her bell had been thoroughly rung.

"Shit, Granger, your hair wasn't _that_ bad!" Zabini strolled into the Infirmary and looked around. "Where's Draco?"

"Malfoy? What would he be doing here?"

"Are you joking? You're _engaged_. He _should_ be here."

"Well, he's not, so go away." Hermione couldn't stand it if Zabini started a fight with her friends.

"Fine. Whatever. When he comes in, let him know I'm looking for him."

"That was odd," Ron commented when Blaise left without further insulting someone.

"Yeah." Hermione agreed. She'd never had any contact with Blaise Zabini, but she guessed that was about to change. "What's been happening?"

"Well," Harry started, "First there were two Draco Malfoys. They walked past the Great Hall at lunch and half the girls swooned. Then the Aurors showed up and hauled Pansy Parkinson kicking and screaming through the Entrance Hall. Why they didn't Silence her I'll never understand. Screeching like a banshee."

"So she's gone then?"

"Expelled, and on her way home from what I understand. Since she's a minor, she'll be under house arrest until the trial."

"The trial?"

"Assault. Impersonation with the intent to harm. Kidnapping. I don't even know what else."

"What about Romilda?"

"We don't think she's in the castle. She doesn't show up on the Marauder's Map."

Shit. Now she'd have to worry about _her_ popping back up. Now that she really _was_ engaged to Malfoy she wondered how brutal she'd be, if given the chance. Constant vigilance would become the name of her game.

"Okay, what else is happening?"

"The protesters were looking for you. Apparently you offered to make a speech yesterday afternoon. They are taking this Muggleborn Pride thing a little too far," Ron commented. "They have t-shirts with your face on them! They're all downstairs this morning reading Rita Skeeter's article about you in the Daily Prophet. When they saw you talking to her yesterday morning they all got excited, and wouldn't stop talking about it all last night."

"I didn't give Skeeter an interview!" Hermione was outraged. "I am going to kill Pansy Parkinson!"

"Yeah, well, it'll have to wait. _We_ have to get to class," Harry said.

"Go on, Harry, I just want to talk to Hermione for a moment."

"Sure. I'll be back at lunch, Hermione. Feel better!" Harry left Ron and Hermione awkwardly staring at each other.

They were both Gryffindors. They were going to hit this head on.

"I'm sorry I didn't do what my Mum wanted me to do."

"I'm not_. I_ would have been in a better situation, but I wouldn't want _you_ to be forced to do anything you didn't want to do."

"But I did want to! I do!"

"No, Ron, you don't. It's okay."

"I do!"

"Then why didn't you just do it?" Hermione snapped.

Ron blushed.

"Because I didn't know how to go about it."

"Go about what? You could've just asked me. I would've said yes."

"Really? Because I was under the impression that you were a virgin, and we aren't dating or anything."

Hermione wondered if they were having the same conversation.

"Ron, if you had asked me to _marry_ you I would have said yes. What are _you_ talking about?"

Ron's blush deepened.

"Mum suggested I seduce you."

"She _what_?"

"Well, her actual words were something like 'save that lovely girl no matter what you have to do.' I…sorry. I guess my brain went straight to…um…relations. And can I just add that it is very odd to know that I can talk to you about all the taboo subjects now because you're engaged?"

Hermione realized her dream of marrying Ron had finally died. The thought made her unbearably sad. She no longer wanted to talk about this.

"You had better get to class. I expect you to take extra good notes for me."

Ron hesitated. "There's something else I want to ask you."

Ron visibly gathered his courage as his blush entered tomato range again.

"Would you consider…since there's no chance of anything bad happening…well, bad isn't the right word. You're my best friend and you'd…really the right word would be inconvenient as I've said I'd…never mind."

"_What_, Ron?"

"I'm a virgin!" Ron blurted.

"So am I! If we weren't we'd already be engaged! What's your point?"

"Would you…could we…um…will you…be my first?"

Hermione felt something twitch in her heart. "Are you seriously asking me to de-virginize you because we're pals, and now that you wouldn't be stuck with me for the rest of your life you'd like to take me for a ride?" It was impossible to miss her mounting anger.

"Well, not right now. You're looking a little rough. I can wait."

"Are you fucking serious right now?"

"Ummm…no? I mean yes. Well, if you're keen, then yes. If you're pissed, then no."

If he thought she'd cheat on her fiancé, no matter who he was, less than twelve hours after being engaged, he really didn't know her. How could she be with someone who thought her capable of doing that? And she considered him one of her best friends?

"Ron?"

"Yeah?" he responded eagerly.

"Not even if it would cancel my engagement to Malfoy."

XXXXXXXX

Ron Weasley would never know how close he came to becoming a piece of lint.

Draco's wand was pointed straight at Weasley's stupid ginger head, his entire body quaking with the need to act, and ten painful hexes on the tip of his tongue.

How _dare_ he.

He watched the wanker leave and just barely kept himself from following him.

He let his Disillusionment spell dissipate and approached Granger's bed.

Her eyes were closed, but he knew she wasn't sleeping. He'd been watching all night to make sure Romilda Vane didn't make an appearance, and knew she needed to be lying on her side to sleep.

As her fiancé, Dumbledore and Snape had allowed him to be in the room when they entered the Pensieve. He didn't get to go in, but he did get to know the results.

Draco was still flabbergasted that a girl he'd never met went to such extremes because she thought he wanted Granger. And she thought everybody else wanted Granger, too.

Turns out she wasn't _completely_ delusional.

Weasley wanted her.

Draco was going to have to do something about that.

For now, she had answered Weasley's question correctly, and Draco was pleased.

He watched her eyes fly open when he sat next to her on the bed.

She looked at him shyly, but didn't say anything.

He slowly reached out and lightly pinched her chin. He moved her head slightly to the right, then to the left. Pomfrey did good work, but there was a lot of Healing left to be done. He supposed time would be a factor, but he wished it weren't.

Her black eyes were almost gone. The swelling had been greatly reduced and that horrible gash on her forehead had been mended completely.

No hair.

Oh, well.

Blaise was right. I was going to be odd to have a bald wife.

He snatched his hand back when her eyes filled with tears again.

"I know I look like death."

Draco was noncommittal.

"How long have you been here?"

"Since about four yesterday afternoon."

Granger gave him a questioning glance.

"Blaise is right. I _am_ your fiancé. Where else would I be?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "It was a very Muggle thing to do, and a rude one at that. The consequences…I'm just so sorry!"

Draco wondered what he should do. The tears were leaking slowly down her bruised cheeks.

"So. What do we do now?" she asked, wiping her cheeks with her hands, trying to make herself stop.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"We just accept it?"

"You ask that like we have a choice."

"Well, how long can an engagement last? It could go on indefinitely. People can be engaged for decades and never actually get married, right?" She sounded entilrely too hopeful.

Draco was trying not to get mad again.

"I mean," she continued, "we wouldn't have to actually be _together_. You can go your way, I can go mine!"

"Are you trying to tell me you aren't going to go through with the wedding?" Draco was shocked and dismayed.

"I'm telling you that you don't have to marry me!"

"You would do that to me? I'm a Malfoy! Not only would that disgrace my family, it would be like…like holding my sperm hostage!"

"Excuse me?"

"I am the last in the line of the House of Malfoy! Do you think you can just blithely live the rest of your life without providing me with an heir?"

"I am not a brood mare!"

"No, you'll be my wife! There are duties and obligations!"

"Just…take a mistress! I won't fight it! I'll even accept any kids as your heirs!"

Draco froze. His heart was beating so fast and hard that he lifted his hand and rubbed irritatedly at his chest, as though he could soothe it that way.

"I can't. There is a fidelity charm that is passed down in my blood. It originated as a curse hundreds of years ago, but it has turned into a source of pride for the Malfoy men. We do _not_ cheat. We do not touch other women, even casually, if we can avoid it. We do not speak to unmarried women if we can avoid it. We don't even _think_ about other women, if at all possible."

"You can't make me do this!"

"No. Technically _you're_ making _me_ do this. How fair is that, Granger?"

"I hate to interrupt this fascinating conversation," Snape drily muttered, "but your parents are here."

A/N:

Sorry about the double e-mail on the last chapter. Something went wrong the first time so I had to reload it.

Thanks for all the notes: Somnus Verus, Pregiera, Sampdoria, Chester99, ASJS, dracosgirl007, Vukk, brighteyes2889, Ceralyn, yuigkh, giada, werevampluvr, annaes3077, KodeV, jojojoj, and ray. I appreciate the time it took to do that for me.


	20. Chapter 20

Out of Hand by relativelypositive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from the use of J.K. Rowling's characters.

Chapter 20

Hermione knew her appearance was truly shocking when _Narcissa Malfoy_ couldn't hide her pity. But she covered it up fast.

"Didn't you used to have hair?"

Mrs. Malfoy had been the only one facing the door, but now Hermione's mother and father turned and looked at her.

Her mother shrieked and ran to her. Her father was glaring daggers at Malfoy as though this was entirely _his_ fault as he enveloped both Hermione and her mother in a reassuring hug.

Other than a few hesitant touches by Malfoy, no one had touched Hermione since yesterday morning…when Romilda punched her. It was bolstering. She felt better than she had since she left her parents' house Saturday morning.

"Oh, my baby girl," Catherine crooned, holding Hermione's poor head to her shoulder. She was gently stroking Hermione's bald head, which, while comforting, was making her want to giggle.

"Mum, I'm going to be fine," she couldn't help smiling as her mother acted like her mother. "I'm on the mend, I swear! I have a pretty scarf I can use until it grows back or I figure out how to undo the hex."

Mrs. Malfoy stood up and scoffed at her. "Do you not know _any_ beauty charms?"

When she took out her wand and approached Hermione, Timothy stepped into her path.

"Don't you dare point that thing at my daughter!"

Hermione was wondering if she'd have to step in to keep her father from being turned into a cockroach, when to her surprise Malfoy stepped in.

"I don't believe we've met." He held out his hand to Timothy. "Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione could tell her father didn't want to shake Malfoy's hand. He slowly lifted his hand to Draco's and gave him an overly manly handshake. When he let go Malfoy had to shake out his hand. Timothy smiled.

"Timothy Granger. This is my wife, Catherine." He waved towards Hermione and her mother.

Everyone sat down in front of Professor Dumbledore's desk.

Only now did Hermione realize the Headmaster was not in the room.

"Where's—"

"Where's father?" interrupted Malfoy.

Timothy smirked, "He's in time out." He snickered. "He was naughty."

Hermione's mother giggled. "It's really not funny," she said, clearly trying to keep a straight face.

Mrs. Malfoy was not amused.

"Do not make light of this situation."

"What happened?" Malfoy sounded scared, which put Hermione on alert. Would Malfoy be scared of his own father?

"As you could predict, your father is not taking this very well."

"None of us are taking it well!" interrupted Catherine. "They're only teenagers. No one's life should be so restricted at such an early age. I'm upset. Your husband is _beyond_ upset! He was in a rage! I do not want that man around my daughter!"

Mrs. Malfoy stared at Catherine for a moment, then switched her focus to Malfoy, deciding against starting another pointless fight.

"He was alerted of the engagement by a clerk in the Department of Mysteries yesterday. He immediately went and tried to destroy our family scroll! He seems to think that it would break the engagement. He almost succeeded, as well, but it is magically protected, and your father ended up in St. Mungo's for a few hours. He woke up even angrier this morning. He'd like you to come home…we must avoid that at all costs. His next solution is…rash."

"It's barmy!" yelled Timothy. "He thinks he can kill you and bring you back to life to break the engagement!"

"Wait, would that work?" asked Hermione.

Everyone looked at her like she was nuts.

"What?"

"Granger, the only way to bring someone back from the dead would be to use extremely dark magic."

"Well, that's just not true. Muggles do it all the time."

Malfoy and his mother gave each other astonished looks, then looked back at her, rapt. Her parents, however, started protesting.

"Don't even think about it. You are not _in_ the Muggle world right now and you are _not_ leaving this castle! There are crazy little torturing girls out there, and I'm sorry to say there is nothing I can do to protect you from a wand," Timothy remarked.

"But if it would fix the situation I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would agree to accompany me. Or Professor McGonagall. Even Professor Snape could probably be persuaded, under the circumstances!"

Hermione was forming a plan. Her parents were dentists. They had friends that were medical doctors. She knew quite a few of them herself. How hard would it be to go to one of them, show them some magic, convince them to help her, then obliviate them? It could be done in…two hours…three hours tops?

If they left immediately, this engagement could be over by lunch!

She was brought out of this inner planning by Malfoy tugging her out of her chair.

"Come with me. I want to talk to you."

Her parents and Mrs. Malfoy were "discussing" how Muggles could _possibly_ be able to do such a thing, and didn't pay much attention to the two teenagers as they went to stand in the hall.

Hermione was surprised to see Professor Snape standing guard.

"Professor? What are you doing here?"

"Making sure no one gets killed."

It took a few moments for Hermione to realize that the professor wasn't being facetious.

"Oh. Well, thank you."

"Why are you not with your parents?"

Malfoy stepped up to his head of house and murmured a few words. Professor Snape nodded and Malfoy led her down the hall a few paces and into a small alcove with a window and a bench seat.

"Is there really a way to do this?" Malfoy asked. Hermione couldn't figure out his tone of voice. He wasn't excited, like she thought he should be.

"Yes."

"Do you really want to do this?"

"Yes." She thought it was the perfect solution, really. In a controlled environment she was confident that nothing would go wrong.

"If my father's right and this would break the engagement, it would truly revolutionize our lives. I don't know whether to be grateful or terrified. Can you imagine how many people would be killed and brought back? It may become common practice!"

"I'm not saying we should broadcast this solution to the world. But in this situation, _our_ situation, I think it is viable."

Malfoy looked at her. He was lost in thought for a few minutes while he studied her. She could tell there was an inner debate going on.

"I don't think we should."

"We? Don't worry. I'm sure only I'd have to go through with the procedure."

"No. I'm saying I think we should go through with the marriage."

Hermione was shocked. She couldn't think of anything to say for a moment. When she did, it was a simple, "Why?"

"Because you're brave, and intelligent, and strong. I don't…."

"You're not about to try to convince me that you love me, are you? We both know that's not true."

"No. But I think you'll fall in love with me. It may take a while, but you will. You won't be able to help yourself. And I want that. I want to have a wife that loves me. It may be completely selfish, but I don't care. That's the kind of person I am. And _that's_ the kind of person _you_ are. You have an open heart, and if my parents get their way and choose a wife for me, I'll end up with a cold bitch that is proper and abiding. We're talking about the rest of our lives! I don't think I could possibly do better than to keep you."

Malfoy took her face in his hands. She couldn't think. What was going on? He wanted to _marry_ her?

"You're looking at this the wrong way. You're assuming this a problem that you need to fix, because that's one of your strengths. You fix things. You fix issues, and people, and social injustices. This _doesn't_ need to be fixed."

Hermione couldn't get over it. He wasn't trying to weasel out of it! He was accepting it! Why wasn't he fighting? To Hermione it didn't make sense. There had to be an angle she wasn't seeing, a reason for him to want to continue.

"Even though you look completely bizarre without hair, I do want to marry you."

A/N:

Thank you to all who took the time to review:

Tar-Silmarien, UnattainableDarkAngel, Somnus Verus, shaymars, sundance1989, Chester99, ASJS, Vukk, brighteyes2889, pumpkin314145, giada, werevampluvr, KodeV, and Allen-holic.

I'm not sure I'd still be writing this if I didn't get any feedback. So thanks. I'm finding it a very surprising experience.


	21. Chapter 21

Out of Hand by relativelypositive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from the use of J.K. Rowling's characters.

Chapter 21

_What is going on in that crazy little head of hers?_

Draco knew he was confusing her.

Who goes from hatred/indifference/annoyance to love/like/acceptance in three days? Not normal people.

He blamed Blaise. And Vince. And Greg.

His friends were saps, every one of them. How did this generation end up so different from their parents?

Their parents were zealots. They were believers in blood supremacy and followers of Voldemort. They made no threats they weren't willing to follow through with, no matter how brutal.

When he was nine, Draco's father had threatened to put him in the dungeon. Draco had been flying through his mother's rose garden on his broom, and his father told him not to go so fast. Draco slowed, but only minutely. His father said if he damaged anything in the garden he'd have to spend the night in the dungeon as a prisoner. When he clipped the top of a bush and three flowers were shredded he didn't think anything of it.

When his father's spell hit him and he hit the ground, Draco hadn't known what had happened. He thought he was being attacked.

His father levitated him to the dungeon and shackled him.

His father called his then-house elf Dobby, and told him that no one was to help Draco, or give Draco food or water that hadn't been ordered by him.

It was the longest night of Draco's life. There are _poltergeists_ in the Malfoy dungeon. And they are not friendly, or even just tricksters. They are _violent_.

The next day his father released him. Draco had a bloody nose and lots of nasty bruises. He was hungry and tired from standing up all night.

His father just looked at him, waiting for a reaction.

Draco knew the only acceptable reaction was an apology. He gave it.

Who in their right mind would _want_ to join this family? Especially a Muggleborn with more hope for change than all of Slytherin house put together?

How could he have both?

He couldn't.

He loved his life of privilege. He knew hundreds of boys that wanted to be him. He was rich, attractive, intelligent, and pureblooded. He was the bachelor to catch.

As long as he lived by his father's rules, he could have everything he wanted out of life.

Except the thing he didn't know he wanted until he got it.

So damn his friends for telling him he should want a loving wife.

For whatever reason he'd never thought about _brains_ before. Or attitude.

Or what it would be like to spend your life with someone that actually _liked_ you.

"Don't you dare kiss that girl!"

Draco let go of Hermione like she was on fire. He heard her inhale sharply and realized with sorrow that she thought he _was_ going to kiss her. The missed opportunity almost killed him.

He turned and saw his mother barreling down the corridor. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back to Dumbledore's office.

His mother was slight, and wasn't a physically demonstrative person, so Draco was shocked that she had so much strength. It was odd to think of her as muscly, but she pulled him along like he was a wayward toddler.

He made a grab for Granger's hand. He missed.

Since they hadn't gone far, it only took about ten seconds to be ushered back into the office. Draco looked back to see Snape smirking at Granger as she passed him to enter the room. She blushed.

Snape thought they had been making out.

That was almost funny.

He wished it were true.

"We are going to try the Muggle method. From what I'm told," his mother paused to give Granger's mother a withering look, "this idea has promise. And it would supposedly be easier than anything your father has in mind."

"So when do we go?" Granger asked.

Draco wanted to protest. Didn't she _hear_? Didn't she _listen_? He _wanted_ her!

"Sweetheart, you've been through so much. Physically, we don't know if you could handle it right now," her mother answered.

"So when?"

Granger's parents looked at each other. Then they looked at her.

"Hermione, you're not the one who'd go through with it. _He_ would." Her mother pointed at Draco.

"No fucking way."

"Draco!" his mother admonished.

"I am not letting Muggles kill me and bring me back to life just so I can lose her."

"She isn't really yours," Granger's father protested. "This was a mistake. It may seem extreme to you, but doctors bring people back to life all the time. It'll all be okay."

"No. I won't do it."

"When do you think your daughter will be well enough to try it?" his mother asked her parents.

"Stop it!" Draco tried to reign in his temper, but knew he was close to losing it. "She's not doing it, either!"

"You can't make that decision for me!" Hermione yelled.

"What's going on here? I thought you said he wanted this over with!" Granger's mother accused Draco's mother. "You said he'd come with us! You promised he would be willing!"

Draco's mother grabbed him again and dragged him back out of the office, past a bored-looking Snape, and back into the alcove.

"What are you doing? This is an out. Those awful people are some sort of healers. They insist that this can be done safely. It would be unorthodox, but expedient. Your father might even approve."

Draco wondered how to tell her the truth. He knew his mother had been working on finding a witch for him to marry. She must have found someone! That must be it. She found someone she approved of and wanted him to be available for _her_. She would _never_ approve Granger.

"You have someone you want me to marry, don't you! Who is it?"

"That doesn't matter. It's years away," she dismissed.

"Until this week, that's what I thought. I've never thought about what _I_ want in a wife before. But…I know what I _don't_ want. I don't want a vapid bitch that only cares about money and status."

"Are you assuming any witch I pick out for you will be vapid?"

"Most of the girls I meet that are pureblooded and rich are vapid. Are you looking in any other parts of society? Are you considering any Half-blood or Muggleborn witches?"

"Of course not. We are Malfoys."

"I am telling you that _Hermione Granger_ is who you would want if she were a Pureblood. You would be _Avada_-ing other mothers to clear the way for me. You would be _begging_ the Grangers to weekend at the manor. You'd be giving her illegal love potions and sneaking her into my bed!"

"Don't assume you know what I would consider appropriate for the mother of my grandchildren."

"You want her to be smart, beautiful, and powerful. Anything else?"

"Don't oversimplify. Our family and our associates would eat that girl alive."

"That's why I want…I think that instead of pulling her into our world, I'd like to enter hers."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Grangers could hear the yelling for about twenty seconds before Hermione assumed Snape Silenced them. Maybe one of the Malfoys used a Muffliato.

"That is an unhappy family. And they're weird. Not in a good way, like the Weasleys. More like in a creepy way, like the Addams Family or the Munsters without the fun," commented Timothy.

"The father is downright scary," added Catherine. "The mother hates me. I don't understand why. I'm perfectly charming."

Hermione tried not to smile.

"He told me he wants to marry me," Hermione announced before she lost her nerve.

Hermione's parents stared at her blankly.

"Excuse me? I thought you didn't know this boy. And that he had been a jerk to you. We _saw_ him on the train platform. I don't care if he wants you. We are getting you out of this," Timothy declared.

"But what if he's the only one that ever wants to marry me?"

"That's crazy talk. You're perfect. And that is not a reason to marry someone."

"He thinks he likes me for all the reasons I want to be liked. Does that make sense?"

"You mean he's telling you what you want to hear? Or does he really mean it?"

"I don't know. I don't know him well enough to tell."

Hermione tried to figure out how she felt. She'd wasted so much time waiting for Ron and she'd never considered anyone else. Why had she been so narrow minded?

One thing was for sure: Draco Malfoy would never have been on the list.

He'd been a rude bigot that enjoyed being a snot, as far as Hermione could tell.

But now he seemed so sincere! _Was_ he just feeding her a line?

Did she want to pursue a relationship with him? He was being so sweet. He was saying things she never thought he would be capable of saying. Could it be an act?

They were engaged. It was supposedly permanent.

Did she want to date him?

Maybe.

Did she want to kiss him?

Yes.

Did she want to marry him?

No.

Malfoy and his mother re-entered, followed by Snape. No one looked happy.

"The Headmaster and Mr. Malfoy are returning," Snape announced. "Mr. Malfoy seems to have calmed down. I suggest you don't try his patience any more today."

Snape took up his post outside the door.

"That was helpful," muttered Timothy.

"Heed his advice. My father has no sense of humor." Malfoy looked on edge, and Hermione understood. His father scared her, too.

The door reopened and Professor Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy entered the space.

Everyone tensed when, instead of taking the seat provided for him next to his wife, Mr. Malfoy made a beeline for Hermione.

"You're such a tiny, weak, homely girl. How could you possibly be causing so much trouble?" He reached into his robes and pulled out the morning paper. "Explain this to me," he growled.

Hermione gingerly took the paper and unfolded it.

_The Girl Inside Hermione Granger: Meet the New Mrs. Malfoy!_

_By Rita Skeeter_

A/N:

Thanks for taking the time to let me know how you feel about this story. I appreciate the time you take to read it, and the time you take to review it. Love to all.

ThePinkPolkaDot9, Kermit 304, marianna79, Lynn, GuestyGuest, LovelyAshes, cherryvampire3, Jen0318, Rachelleislost96, Tar-Silmarien, cgdfg, MCannon5887, lunarcat12, UnattainableDarkAngel, love bleeds red, Somnus Verus, shaymars, sundance1989, Chester99, ASJS, brighteyes2889, pumpkin314145, giada, werevampluvr, KodeV, Allen-holic, and vickiiiii.


	22. Chapter 22

Out of Hand by relativelypositive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from the use of J.K. Rowling's characters.

Chapter 22

_The Girl Inside Hermione Granger: Meet the New Mrs. Malfoy_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Hermione Granger, best friend of The Boy Who Lived, has finally gone insane._

_You may remember her scandalous and reckless behavior during the Tri-Wizard Tournament two years ago, but you will now be shocked and appalled at how her brain has chosen to cope with the fact that she is a Muggleborn witch._

_This reporter sat down with the controversial witch over tea and scones Sunday morning, and I tell you it was like no other interview that has ever been given in the history of the world._

"_Good morning, Miss Granger. As we sit here enjoying our tidbits, tell me: how does it feel to know that you have a small army just across the hall willing to take up your banner and go to war?"_

"_Those idiots? Who cares? They just weren't good enough to be born into Pureblood families. If they weren't here, no one would care. Problem solved."_

"_I do find that statement surprising. As a Muggleborn yourself, and as the author of the article that started the whole revolution, are you saying that Muggleborns shouldn't be allowed into Hogwarts?"_

"_Let's start by saying that my name is Pansy Parkinson, and I am a Pureblood! Then let's continue on to the idea that Muggleborns, or M$$$$$$$$s, as I like to call them, should all be kicked out." (This reporter and her editor replaced the word. You know which one she used. Don't pretend.)_

"_I'm sorry…did you just claim to be someone else?"_

"_I _am_ Pansy Parkinson. I am a Slytherin through and through. And _I_ am going to marry Draco Malfoy, not that prissy little b$$$h. (Once again, my editor and myself felt the need to edit. Miss Granger has the most shocking potty mouth.)_

"_You are, hmm?"_

"_Quite. I will face down every witch alive. I will take them out one by one. I am swift and cunning. The competition will be gone before they even knew I was there. No one else will get to have him."_

"_That sounds quite hostile."_

"_Tell that to Hermione Granger. Right now she's shackled to a wall where no one will ever find her."_

"_Could you…take me to her?"_

"_I could, but I won't. I told you. The competition will not survive. I will be the next Madame Malfoy if I have to take a hatchet to every single one of them to do it."_

"_Are you speaking of a metaphorical hatchet?"_

"_Nope."_

_This reporter is embarrassed to admit that I then had a short case of the vapors. It is with a sense of journalistic pride that I tell you I did not at that point run screaming from the castle._

"_The Malfoys are a very prestigious family. Do you really think you should be aiming so high? A witch like yourself, maybe you should consider young Longbottom's proposal?"_

"_How did you know about that?"_

"_I cannot reveal my source."_

"_That M$$$$$$d b$$$h would be lucky if she got Longbottom. Any Pureblood family that takes her would be blood traitors! She should go back to her own world, and leave the rich and powerful Purebloods alone."_

"_Are you saying that you're targeting the sons of the rich and powerful elite?"_

"_I _am_ the rich and powerful elite!"_

"_Sure you are. Have you ever met Narcissa Malfoy?"_

"_Our mothers are practically inseparable."_

"_Then why haven't you formalized your engagement?"_

"_Cissy wanted to wait to give Draco the illusion that he has a choice. But that's all over. I'm going to take care of this once and for all!"_

"_What about Harry Potter? You are clearly not done treasure hunting, but why have you given up on Potter? You've always been close, wouldn't it be easier to seduce him? Or Ronald Weasley! Have you given up your dream of joining the expansive Weasley clan?"_

"_Those morons that follow her around all the time? She's too oblivious to realize they use her to do their homework, but wouldn't date her to save their own lives. They know she's nothing but a brain in a shabby shell."_

"_Okay then, let's get back to your revolution."_

"_That stupid b$$$h should lead those M$$$$$$$s right back home! Quit interrupting my education with this nonsense! They've taken over the Great Hall! They're _sleeping_ where we're _eating_. It's disgusting!"_

"_So you believe that there is no reason to add a Wizard Studies class to the Hogwarts curriculum?"_

"_Is _that_ what they want? S$$t, I thought it was for something important. Why would we want to do that?"_

"_To avoid any accidents, for one. The rate of unintended engagements in the Muggleborn population has always been higher than in the Pureblood and Half-Blood populations put together. You don't think that symbolizes a need for more education?"_

"_F$$k no, it means all the dirty M$$$$$$d sluts should learn to keep their damn legs together. Nasty hussies. And I'm sure their hygiene is atrocious."_

_Well, dear readers, all I can say is that the witch that has been touted as the brightest of her age has gone completely bonkers. It is incredibly sad that this Muggleborn, an inspiration to so many, will have to be institutionalized._

_What will become of her rebellion, and all the Muggleborns that follow her? Will they lose all hope?_

_And are the t-shirts and other merchandise returnable? It would be truly tacky to run around wearing last season's folk hero._

_The true tragedy may be the fall of the Malfoy family. Being connected to this particular witch will certainly affect Draco Malfoy's standing in society. MARRIAGE has reported a steep drop in inquiries about the Malfoy heir this weekend, and the trend will probably continue._

_So, to sum up, Hermione Granger has deluded herself into thinking she is Pureblood heiress Pansy Parkinson and she would murder any witch that attempted to marry Draco Malfoy._

_Ironically, as we go to print, we at the Daily Prophet have received word that Pansy Parkinson has been brought in by the Aurors for a variety of foul and illegal behavior, including kidnapping. While she will soon be home with her parents, it appears she has also lost her mind. _

_We will print frequent updates as this fascinating story unfolds._

_Also, apparently Draco Malfoy's engagement to Hermione Granger has been formalized. We fear for his life._

A/N:

At 3:11 pm on Friday, August 8, 2014, I got my 100th Favorite for this story. I'm not going to go insane and list all of you or anything. My OCD isn't that demanding. But I am going to say thank you.

This is my first story. I only had one goal, and I reached it. Don't worry; this isn't like high school track. I didn't only do it to put it on my transcript, then quit when it was convenient.

I'm saying in my goofy way that I'm going to stick with it until the end. I do love this story. I won't stop writing it.

So. New goal. Finish the story.

Even though the laundry is piling up.

Clean undies? Not important when there's fanfic to write! (Cue theme song: either "We Don't Need Another Hero" by Tina Turner or "Invincible" by Pat Benatar. A mash-up, if possible, would make my head explode.)

I will list my reviewers, though! My lovelies are…

Kermit 304, Lynn, LovelyAshes, Tar-Silmarien, lunarcat12, shaymars, Chester99, ASJS, brighteyes2889, giada, KodeV, Allen-holic, and jdbmcmahan2000, viki, victoria, viola1701e, HerDreama, JellyRain, MarinaBrooke, planetcal, and Vukk.


	23. Chapter 23

Out of Hand by relativelypositive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from the use of J.K. Rowling's characters.

Chapter 23

Hermione drifted from shocked to amused to scared as she read Skeeter's article. How much of that was hyperbole or downright lies? Who knows? But Hermione did know that even though _she_ hadn't given that interview, she would have to deal with the fallout.

Right now.

She stared at the paper for about three minutes longer than it took her to read it. She wanted a plan of action before she looked up.

She knew Lucius Malfoy was impatiently huffing, making it no secret that he wanted an answer _now_.

The worst part, truly, was that she was trying to hold in a hysterical giggle.

She knew that it would be an incredibly bad move to laugh right now, but she felt it bubbling up anyway.

She closed her eyes, thought through what she needed to say, then channeled her inner Draco and smirked.

She stood up and faced Lucius Malfoy head on.

"My name is Hermione Granger. We have never officially met. You don't know me, but I am _extremely_ proud of _who_ and _what_ I am. I will always _be_ Hermione Granger, even if I get married. If you believe for one second that I gave that interview, you are an imbecile. No one that knows me would ever believe I said those awful things."

Hermione felt her mother wiggle the paper out of her hand, but didn't turn to look. She had Mr. Malfoy's attention and she was going to take advantage of it.

"I may end up marrying your son. Right now I am not happy about that, and surprisingly little of that unhappiness has to do with him. It's _you_. You gave Ginny Weasley, an _eleven_ year old, a book that had part of Voldemort's _soul_ in it, and she was almost killed. You were in the Department of Mysteries when Sirius Black went through the veil. My friends, your son's _classmates_, were injured. You were throwing hexes and Unforgivables at _children_. You follow a madman that preaches hate and intolerance. That is the choice _you_ made for your family. I will never respect you. You will never deserve it."

Hermione would have said more, but Mr. Malfoy's unexpected backhand left her on the floor with a throbbing cheek and a sore knee.

She heard a rage-filled roar and saw the blur of khaki and plaid as her father tackled Lucius Malfoy.

She felt herself being lifted and looked up to Draco as he pulled her up and led her away. She saw that Professor Snape had stepped in and stunned Mr. Malfoy. Her father was seething next to Professor Dumbledore, who had laid a restraining hand on his shoulder. Her mother was advancing on the prone Mr. Malfoy, probably to kick him, but was stopped by Professor Snape.

Narcissa Malfoy looked stoic, but had her wand out and trained on her husband.

The last thing she saw as she was led out of the room was her mother slumping back into her chair.

Malfoy didn't say anything as he led her down the stairwell, which didn't surprise Hermione in the least.

What do you say to someone after your father smacks them?

Her face throbbed. She assumed he was taking her to the Hospital Wing. She wasn't supposed to be out of Madam Pomfrey's care yet, anyway, so she didn't fight him.

She ran into his back when he stopped suddenly and turned around.

"I'm sorry," he said after a few moments.

He looked at her so long after his quick apology she thought he was trying to find more words, but maybe he was waiting for her to say something?

"You didn't do anything."

"I know. That's why I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be."

What was he struggling to say? She knew there was _something_, with the way he was looking at her. She continued.

"I knew I was provoking him. I knew there was an excellent chance I'd get hurt, but it was probably the only chance I'll ever get! I'm sure no one _ever_ talks to him like that. I'm sorry if that...scared you. I'm not known for letting opportunities pass me by. And I was given extra courage with my parents and Dumbledore in the room. And you."

She could see that there was something he wanted to say. She was torn about whether to push him or wait him out.

"We should get moving."

She was disappointed, but didn't want to chance breaking the fragile...friendship...by bugging him. He would tell her. When he wanted to.

They resumed their trek through the castle.

Hermione wondered how he felt, other than apologetic. Malfoy had to be quite conflicted. That was his dad!

She resolved to ask him when she was safely tucked in her bed in the infirmary.

She was surprised when she found herself in the Great Hall, facing down 300 people.

There were all ages…some people she recognized had already left Hogwarts and started their careers. She saw a few girls in Beauxbatons uniforms. There were young children and elderly witches and wizards. What was going on?

The first student to notice them was Colin Creevey. He quickly spread the word.

A hush fell over the crowd.

Hermione was more than embarrassed. She was mortified.

She had bruises all over her face and the right side was puffing up from Mr. Malfoy's hit. And she was _bald_.

Not that she was particularly vain, but _come on_.

They were looking at her expectantly.

What did they want from her?

A light bulb flashed off to her right, and she saw the smirking face of Rita Skeeter flanked by her cameraman and a young woman Hermione had never seen before.

The bulb went off again, and Hermione knew she had once again made the front page of the Daily Prophet.

Draco let go of her wrist, but instead of walking away, or letting him walk away, she grabbed his hand.

She refused to look up at him, even when he squeezed her hand. She didn't want to see the expression on his face. She didn't want to see him _looking_ at her.

She wanted to walk away from whatever _this_ was and hibernate for a week.

Then she saw the t-shirts.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco didn't know why he thought taking Granger to the Great Hall was a good idea. He was thinking safety, and thought all the Muggleborns in the Great Hall would be great bodyguards.

He took her there to leave her in good hands, then go back to Dumbledore's office and deal with his father.

When he arrived he saw that the crowd was much larger and more diverse than he had been expecting.

He saw Hannah Abbott and wanted to enlist her help, so he let go of Granger's hand. To his surprise and pleasure, Granger quickly grabbed his hand. He turned to look at her, seeing that she was overwhelmed. Everything was suddenly too quiet, and Draco realized his mistake.

He thought it would be a place of safety, but in reality he had led her into the lion's den.

They would want things from her, and she would want to give them. Hermione was strong, he really didn't need reminding, and when he squeezed her hand in support she didn't squeeze back.

He was starting to understand that she appreciated it, but didn't want to encourage his support. At least she didn't let go of him.

He felt her start to shake, and looked down to see her start to laugh. He couldn't help himself. He smiled.

The flash of the camera he had noticed earlier made him look up again.

Skeeter. He'd have to swat that one later.

"Did you see those t-shirts?"

He had. They were ridiculous.

"Those are _adorable_!"

The one Creevey was wearing featured a picture of Granger from first of second year, Draco couldn't be sure. She was so dinky and her hair was so massive that it looked like it was eating her head. She was twirling in her robes with her wand held up high. There were sparks coming from the top that formed the words "Out of my way!" and "My magic lights up the sky!"

She pulled him toward Colin and asked him where he got the shirt, and was told the Weasley twins had dropped them off last night. It was the fourth version to be handed out; the first one soon after the Muggleborns had started assembling. Colin pointed to the back of the hall, where Draco saw the two tall redheads.

Granger skirted behind the crowd, making her way to where the twins were handing out the shirts. Draco was towed along. He thought she had forgotten she was even holding his hand when she started giving one-armed hugs to the Weasley twins. He was ready at a moment's notice to let go, but Granger didn't, so he didn't.

"Babe, that is an interesting look. Sinead O'Connor and Rocky had a baby!"

Draco couldn't tell the two apart, and didn't care. As long as they were on Granger's side he would put up with them. He just listened and took in the scene.

"You should see the other guy."

"I heard it was Pansy Parkinson."

"No, it was more Romilda Vane…and, um, Lucius Malfoy."

"What? Why?"

"I told him the truth."

"That'll always get you in trouble."

"I'm starting to think that."

"Jerk should be in Azkaban."

Draco automatically stiffened. _He_ may feel that way, but he didn't like it when someone else said it.

"Interesting accessory."

Granger looked confused for a moment, then blushed.

"Yeah, well, I'm trying it out, seeing how it works with the rest of my outfit."

"But it's part of a set. Can you wear just the one piece?"

"If this is the necklace, I'm trying to chuck the earrings."

"This metaphor is stupid. You're towing Draco Malfoy around like he's your _fiancé_ or something."

"You're quick, George."

"I can also read. How's Ronnie taking it?"

"You really don't want to know."

"I think I really do."

"Some day…when I'm _really_ mad at him…ask me that question again."

"Will do."

"So…the earrings. I assume they're not overjoyed?"

Speaking of his arse of a father, he really needed to go check on that situation.

"Hey, Granger, would you hang here with these guys? I'm gonna check-"

"No way! You're not going to ditch me here!"

"I'm not!" Draco ignored the two boys that were staring at them. He pulled Granger toward him and bent down to speak into her ear. "I just don't want you to be in the same space as my father anymore. I need to see if my mum's okay."

"I'd say she looks fine," interrupted one of the twins. Fred or George pointed up to the front of the hall.

Draco and Granger both looked up to see Narcissa Malfoy at the podium. She was staring out at the crowd silently, as though waiting for them to all realize they should be giving her their rapt attention.

Oddly enough, it only took about a minute.

Everyone was staring at her, not quite understanding what she was doing there. They all knew who she was, but why would she be _here_, at a rally in support of more education for Muggleborns?

She performed a _Sonorus_ charm and lightly cleared her throat.

"I am Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black. I am the link between two ancient Wizarding families and the culmination of hundreds of years of breeding and taste."

She wasn't speaking as though she was boasting. She was stating facts. Draco found himself preparing to fight his way to his mother. His mother and his father occupied completely different parts of his heart.

He loved his father simply because he was his father.

He deserved what he got, and Draco would no longer defend him.

He loved his mother because she was his mother, but also because _she_ loved _him_.

He would defend her until the day he died.

"I completely agree that Muggleborns need to be taught the ways of our society if they are meant to be a part of it. I believe that my personal tragedy would not be happening if Hermione Granger had known how powerful certain words and actions are."

She took a moment to look at Draco across the room.

"I am told that this engagement should be celebrated, but I find I cannot."

A/N:

Thanks for taking the time to let me know your ideas and conjecture! And for sticking with me!

viola1701e, Chester99, giada, Allen-holic, Vukk, KodeV, brighteyes2889, ASJS, and CrazyGirl92, you all make me happy.


	24. Chapter 24

Out of Hand by relativelypositive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from the use of J.K. Rowling's characters.

Chapter 24

Draco listened as calmly as he could. He already knew his mother did not approve of his engagement. He was a little surprised she wasn't more accepting of Granger as a person, blood status notwithstanding, simply because she was brave and had convictions. His mother knew he was not unhappy with the engagement, and he thought she'd try to accept it for his sake. Maybe it was too soon.

There were confused murmurs throughout the crowd.

"We are a private family, despite how often we are in the forefront of current events, so I will only make one more point. I do not wish to make our private affairs public, but in light of certain events, I feel I must be clear."

She lightly cleared her throat again. She scanned the crowd and settled her gaze on Draco and Granger.

"I do not oppose my son's marriage to Miss Granger because she is a Muggleborn."

She narrowed her focus to Draco alone.

"I oppose this marriage because she does not love him."

She stepped away from the podium and left the hall. Draco went to follow her, but Granger pulled him back.

She pointed up to the podium and Draco looked to see Luna Lovegood holding a huge box.

"Many of us here are not Muggleborns, but we support our friends. The Quibbler will be letting the world know about what happened to Hermione. What _really_ happened to Hermione. Hi, Hermione!"

She made a tiny wave in their direction with just her fingers, not letting go of the box.

"I read the funniest thing in the paper this morning! Are you feeling like yourself today?"

Draco hoped she was kidding. And he hoped she wasn't actually trying to have a conversation with Granger from clear across the Great Hall.

"We're glad to have you back. I haven't figured out how Pansy possessed you yet, but I believe it to be dark, dark magic. I'll let you know what I discover. My father is working on it as well."

"I guess she means well," whispered Hermione.

"How many other people don't know what happened? Should we set the record straight?" Draco wondered aloud.

"Hermione, would you come up here?" Lovegood beckoned.

"I don't want to go up there." Granger stated drily.

"You could try to refuse," one of the twins said, "but your adoring public would like to see you…even if you don't want to be seen."

Everyone turned to see if Granger would comply with Lovegood's request.

"Everyone's staring at me already. I might as well go."

She finally detached her hand from Draco's, and he took that as his cue to let her go alone. He watched the crowd part to give her a straight shot to the podium.

His future wife. That was just insane. But he was looking forward to it.

"They love her," he said quietly to himself.

"Yeah. Always have. Even before the article people looked up to her," one of the twins responded.

"I hope you're prepared to be a trophy husband," the other one remarked.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you'll be the arm candy in this couple. She's always going to be a force of nature. You'll just be along for the ride, pretty boy," one teased.

"That's why _we're_ here. We think that she's wonderful. She has a cleverness that borders on devious. You'll appreciate that, Malfoy. We've found that supporting Hermione only does _everyone_ good."

"We're jealous of you."

Draco took his eyes off Hermione for a moment to look at the twins in surprise.

"You are?"

"Hell yes. We've been fighting over which one of us was going to get to marry her if Ron didn't step up soon."

"We never had a problem with you, Malfoy, but you've never been a real stand up guy, you know? That'll have to change," the other one added.

He knew his life was going to change drastically. It had already started.

Granger made it to the podium and tried to bravely look out over the crowd.

Draco could tell she was embarrassed. But she smiled.

"Hermione, I have the best surprise for you!"

Lovegood shoved the giant box into Granger's arms and Granger's smile widened as she looked at her friend.

"Thanks, Luna."

Granger set down the box and pulled off the lid. She quickly stepped away from it and looked at Draco in alarm.

She looked bewildered, and a little scared.

Lovegood reached into the box and pulled out what looked like a lion's head.

"Is that what I think it is?" one the twins asked in disbelief.

"It can't be. That'd just be insane," the other one answered.

Lovegood beamed with pride. "I made it for you! It's _your_ hair!"

Granger was speechless.

"I found it when I was being a social butterfly! Your hair is…was…so distinctive. I knew it was yours!"

Granger stepped away from it, but Lovegood advanced on her while lifting up the headdress.

"You've always had the mane of a lion, you Gryffindor, now you can display it in all its glory!"

Granger gave up and let the crazy girl put the contraption on her head.

The crowd laughed and cheered.

"What is going on?"

Draco turned to see Granger's parents coming up behind him.

'Have you met Luna Lovegood?" he asked.

"I don't think so. I think I'd remember her," Granger's mother laughed. "That looks like…oh, no."

"Cath, we need a picture of that."

"I think everyone will have a picture of that," one of the twins remarked. He pointed to Rita Skeeter and her photographer. They were writing furiously and diligently photographing the event, respectively.

"Is that the reporter that wrote this article?" Granger's mother inquired, still clutching his father's paper.

"Yep," one of the twins replied. "Don't worry, we have a plan to take care of her."

Draco smiled. He bet they did.

He turned to glance back at Granger, who was hugging Lovegood while trying to keep the headdress on. He smiled, then turned back to her parents.

"Where's my father?"

Granger's father answered, "Dumbledore called the Aurors. Snape was against that for some reason, but I don't understand why! Hermione is still a _child_. She may have said some inappropriate things, but your father deserves punishment for hitting her. That is _never_ right."

Draco felt himself blush. He didn't completely disagree. But he didn't think of Granger as a child.

He looked back up at her. She was now alone at the podium, still wearing that ridiculous _thing_. She was laughing at something someone said, and Draco thought she was beautiful.

"Hi, everybody," Hermione greeted. "I'd like to thank you all for supporting this cause. Ummm, well, Narcissa Malfoy was right."

The crowd's mood swiftly changed from jovial to serious. They were tuned in to Granger, and Draco was proud.

She took off the lion's head and carefully set it down.

"If I had known that what I thought was harmless teasing would end up in an irrevocable engagement, I would not have said…what I said."

She paused and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'd really like to get back to the Hospital Wing, so I'm going to say this quickly. I'm engaged to Draco Malfoy. He's not that bad. At least not as bad as I thought he was. I _don't_ love him. _He_ doesn't love _me_. It's okay. We'll deal. Pansy Parkinson Polyjuiced herself with my hair, that's where the article came from, if you hadn't already figured that out. I'm assuming most of you knew it was something like that, since I wasn't lynched when I came in here today."

She took a deep breath.

"While this sit-in is great, I think you should be going to class in shifts so you don't fall behind. And please, some of you, it's been over two days. Go take a shower. You know who you are."

She smiled as the crowd giggled a bit. There were a few uncomfortable titters. They did, indeed, know who they were.

"Don't forget to be practical. We'll get our class. You just wait and see."

"You should go join her," one of the twins flicked Draco on the arm.

"No, she's in her element."

"But you can tell she's also in pain," her mother protested. "If I went up there it would be her mommy coming to her rescue. You can go get her and make it look all cute and supportive."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely."

He smiled at Hermione's parents for the first time. Maybe they weren't so bad.

He moved around the perimeter of the room until he was next to Granger. The crowd didn't know what to make of his appearance, he could tell. They waited expectantly, and Draco knew what he wanted to do.

He retrieved the discarded lion's head and gently perched it back on her head.

He scrutinized her for a moment, welts and bruises and all, then smirked.

"Now _that's_ sexy."

She let out a loud bark of laughter, and playfully punched him in the stomach.

He played along, and pretended her punch made him double over.

She took advantage of the temporary evening out of their heights, grabbed his face, and kissed him.

A/N:

Yay! I had to…because I had to reward my 300(!) followers! I know, it's about time. To them, it's only been a few days!

Somnus Verus, Vukk, werevampluvr, ASJS, giada, WordsNotRead, brighteyes2889, viki, Tharl, Jen0318, KodeV, eliza6801, Allen-holic, Tar-Silmarien, and HermionenDraco368, thank your for reading and reviewing. It's practically my reason for living.


	25. Chapter 25

Out of Hand by relativelypositive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from the use of J.K. Rowling's characters.

Chapter 25

_What did I just do?_

Hermione couldn't say she'd never done anything impulsive. She was always quick to jump on any opportunity, just in case it was the only one she ever got.

But having her first kiss with Draco in front of hundreds of people including her parents?

What if something had gone wrong? He could have shoved her away in disgust, or gone overboard with aggression, or been a _bad_ kisser.

Thank goodness it was perfect.

The hall had gone quiet.

She had yet to open her eyes. She wasn't exactly scared to see the reaction on Draco's face, more apprehensive.

She'd just encouraged him. That was one of the few things she had decided she _wasn't_ going to do. She was still going to try to get out of the engagement. She knew he still didn't want to.

She hadn't figured out _why_.

They needed to sit and talk.

"I need to go back to the Hospital Wing."

"Okay," Draco answered, but didn't move.

She opened her eyes, and saw that Draco hadn't yet opened _his_ eyes.

She smiled. Aww. He was having a _moment_. She rolled her eyes at herself.

Hermione's aches and pains had been steadily growing over the past couple hours, and she couldn't ignore them anymore. Her face was _throbbing_ and she could _feel_ it swelling.

She could just imagine what she looked like. She couldn't believe Draco would let her kiss him looking like she probably did.

His eyes slowly opened. He quickly licked his lips and they quirked into a little smile.

"Couldn't help yourself, could you? I understand. I'm fairly irresistible."

"Shut up." She was embarrassed enough. She didn't need him to tease her, too.

"Come on. Let's get you to Pomfrey." He put his arm around her and led her to the hallway.

"_Madam_ Pomfrey," she corrected.

"Whatever."

She was surprised to see her parents and Mrs. Malfoy waiting for them.

They walked as a tense group back through the halls while Hermione said hello to everyone that stopped her. She was tired, but these people were supporting her cause. She would be cordial if it killed her.

Madam Pomfrey tutted at her when she came in. Hermione's potions were already laid out and she gratefully took a pain reliever. Madam Pomfrey performed a diagnostic spell, then pursed her lips when she saw the swelling and bruising from her new injury.

Being the expedient witch that she was, Madam Pomfrey had healed the worst of the damage in seconds and left Hermione to rest.

Hermione looked at the small group and wondered where to start. They were all avoiding looking at each other.

She turned to Draco's mother, and tried to smile.

"Thank you for your support, Mrs. Malfoy. It will go a long way toward gaining acceptance in your circles."

"I didn't do it for _you_. I don't support _you_. I support making sure no one else has to watch helplessly while their heirs end up shackled to inappropriate witches!"

"But you said…"

"I am always working in the best interest of my family. Rita Skeeter will plaster the front page of the Prophet with how despondent yet accepting we Malfoys are. There will be no change in society."

Hermione thought that over. Mrs. Malfoy continued.

"I was hoping to make you look like an unfeeling witch that was breaking the heart of my dear son, but then you had to do…_that_. Sickening."

"You said you didn't care that I was a Muggleborn."

"That is not what I said. If that is what you inferred that is your mistake."

"You _bitch_," Catherine said, losing her temper. "There is _nothing_ wrong with my daughter. Your son has _mostly_ shown himself to be a nice boy, but _you_ are just insulting. And your husband is an abusive jerk. Why are you even here?"

"I still want to try the Muggle resurrection plan. If I cannot convince my son to do the right thing, I will force him."

"That's not going to happen." Draco protested.

"I think you'll agree to it soon enough," she said cryptically.

Mrs. Malfoy gave her son a stern look and walked out of the Hospital Wing.

"Well. Young man, I hope your apple was taken by a gust of wind and fell miles from your tree," Timothy stated.

"No, it didn't. But my apple is rolling away."

"Good to hear. Now, let's make a plan. Hermione? Catherine? I think Miranda Carrey would be our best bet."

"No way. Even if we showed her what Hermione could do, she'd think it was a trick. You _know_ who we should go to."

"Angela Egglesfield," Timothy conceded. "But after we canceled dinner last Saturday I don't know if she'd make room for an appointment with us."

"Of course she would. She _loves_ Hermione."

"Okay, we'll try her first."

XXXXXXXX

Draco just listened as Granger's parents quickly came to an agreement. Granger wasn't saying anything, and he didn't know how to stress any more forcefully than he already had that he wasn't going to go through with it.

Granger's parents gingerly hugged their daughter and kissed her bruised cheeks and forehead. They nodded and smiled at him as they went to find Dumbledore.

"I think they're starting to like me."

"I wouldn't go that far."

Granger and Draco smiled at each other.

"I'm not going to do that thing you want me to do," he reminded her.

"I know. I'll have to do it myself."

"No, you don't! Why can't we just…"

"Get to know each other?" she interrupted.

"Well, yeah."

"I wouldn't mind getting to know you, Draco, but I don't want to be engaged to you, let alone marry you. I've been honest about that all along. I'm sorry if you don't agree."

"I can change your mind."

"And I can see you believe that, which just proves how well you don't know me."

They stared at each other.

"_You_ made this happen. From start to finish," he accused.

"Not completely true. You tracked me down. You followed me. All I did was say something salacious. It would have stopped there if you had left it alone."

"But you formalized it!"

"My mistake! I'm sorry! I was out of control, but I'm going to fix it!"

Draco took a few deep breaths. He didn't want to make her mad, but he also wanted to get his way.

"What do you think your life will be like if you marry me? Do you think you'll be dining with the Dark Lord and torturing house elves?"

"I think your mother would try to control me and your father would try to kill me."

Draco didn't know how to respond to that. It was the _truth_. The absolute truth.

But that wasn't how _he_ wanted it to be.

"We wouldn't live at the manor."

"Hypothetically, if we were married, would you live in Muggle London?"

"If you live in Muggle London, can you use magic in your house?"

Granger probably hadn't considered that. She probably thought she'd get a place close to her family, since she could always apparate to her friends.

"As long as the Muggles around you didn't know, would it matter?"

"Regardless, we can live in Wizarding London so you can pop over to see your parents any time."

"Would you have any objections to me having a dangerous full-time career?"

"I'm sure you'll be the next Minister of Magic."

"No. I'm going to be a curse breaker."

Draco was surprised. He had always assumed she would work behind a desk, or maybe in a library. He imagined her pouring over books for hours on end. It's not like there wasn't precedent. He'd seen her in that mode plenty of times in library. Not that he spent much time there, but she was _always_ there. She was a fixture.

"Like a dealer in cursed antiquities in a shop, or a traveling-the-world, dragon-riding, swashbuckling curse breaker?"

She smiled. "Both, actually."

"Sounds exciting."

"I've always thought so. What are you planning to do?"

"Until yesterday I didn't have a choice. I was going to take over the Malfoy family interests. Now…I don't know. I guess…I've always wished I could be a wandmaker. From searching the world for wood and core materials, to crafting them, to matching them to their witches and wizards, I've always been fascinated."

"What, you don't want to be a pro Quidditch player?"

"Only on the weekends."

Draco realized that marrying Hermione would make it possible to follow that dream. They could spend their lives traveling the world, Granger breaking curses and him seeking out unique supplies. That would be a _great_ life!

One question was niggling at the back of his mind, but he didn't want to ask it. He knew it would make her mad, but he had to know what she was thinking.

"Would all this adventuring happen before or after we have children?"

"_Hypothetically_, I would want to wait until my late thirties to have children."

Draco _knew_ her answer would make him mad!

"I am _not_ waiting another _twenty years_ before I get to have sex!"

A/N:

KodeV called my plans for Narcissa! Aagh! I try to be unpredictable, but I suppose I can be scooped just this once.

Thanks for reviewing!

love bleeds red, viola1701e, viki, giada, HermionenDraco368, ASJS, Somnus Verus, KodeV, shaymars, brighteyes2889, eliza6801, Sampdoria, AllyCat2000, Allen-holic, Tar-Silmarien, and pumpkin314159


	26. Chapter 26

Out of Hand by relativelypositive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from the use of J.K. Rowling's characters.

Chapter 26

Hermione watched in wonder as Draco blushed and paced.

"Do you think you have to wait on my behalf?"

"I _told_ you about the fidelity charm. Would you rather I forced myself on you?"

"Of course not. I'd rather you marry a witch that loved you, that wanted to have your children. You may think I'm being stubborn about this engagement, but those are the same things I want for myself. _We_ are not in love!"

"I know that! Here's what I don't think _you're_ understanding: my marriage will _never_ be about love. If you somehow find a way to break off this engagement my parents will marry me off to someone _else_ I don't love. The _huge_ difference is that if I marry _you_ my life will be _happy_. I certainly won't be forced to become a Death Eater, I know my wife will be trustworthy, and we _will_ love each other _eventually_."

"I am not a ticket out of your life."

"You kind of are."

"Are you telling me that you'll leave your family and friends? You can't just abandon everyone you care about!"

"My _family_ is going to abandon _me_. I'll lose some friends, but for the most part they are good people that have seen the mistakes their parents made. We've grown up, Granger. Greg and Vince will do what their parents tell them for the most part, but only up to a certain point. I can't imagine them hurting anyone. And Blaise isn't in danger of becoming a Death Eater."

Death Eaters. Hermione knew some of her classmates' parents were Death Eaters, including Draco's. She'd considered the idea that kids her own age were going to have to make that choice soon, but she just couldn't believe that people that she'd been going to school with for six years would _ever_ make the choice to become murdering sycophants.

"Draco, buddy, you shouldn't be talking so loud! You're taking all the fun out of eavesdropping!"

Blaise came out from behind a curtain across the aisle.

"Were you spying on us?" Hermione accused.

"Of course I was. Don't be daft."

"How long have you been there?" Draco asked.

"Since before you came in. After seeing your _adorable_ smooch in the Great Hall I booked it up here so I could watch the fireworks."

"Oh, my God, don't you have any boundaries?" Hermione was astonished at the breach of her privacy.

"No. And certain subjects shouldn't be discussed where just anyone can hear you. At least use a Muffliato!"

Hermione felt chastised. Zabini was right. They shouldn't be talking about whose parents were Death Eaters out in the open. They probably shouldn't be talking about it at all.

Blaise performed the charm, then started talking again.

"You'll have to forgive my boy here, Granger. When I became engaged, his father threatened to dismember me if I told Draco a girl doesn't get pregnant _every_ time she has sex."

"Of course they don't!" Draco protested. "But they _could_. That's why you wait until you're ready for children!"

Zabini have Hermione a suffering look. "The _things_ I've had to keep from him. It's really broken my heart." He switched his focus to Draco, "Man, your father would _never_ tell you this now, but there are both magical and Muggle means of having sex without there even being the _possibility_ of making babies."

Draco was speechless.

Hermione was enjoying watching the two friends interact. They really reminded her of Harry and Ron. Ron was always explaining Wizarding things to Harry, and Harry was always telling Ron about the Muggle version of things. But this was unlike any subject her friends had ever discussed in front of her.

"Have you never wondered how I can have lots of sexy sex with Dalila and not have any children?"

"Yeah, but I figured it was just a matter of time. You were so happy with your engagement I guessed you would be happy with any heirs you produced."

"Well, that's true, but we take precautions."

"What precautions?" Draco asked interestedly.

Zabini glanced at Hermione and blushed a bit.

"Maybe that's a discussion for later," her responded, indicating to Draco that he didn't want to talk about it in front of Hermione.

"Oh, yeah." Draco looked thoughtful for a moment, and Hermione took the opportunity to ask a burning question.

"Who's Dalila?"

Draco looked surprised as he answered. "Blaise's fiancée."

"You're engaged? How did I not know that?"

Blaise answered her, "Because no one talks about their engagements. To be engaged while still at Hogwarts is considered a shameful thing. Soon after graduation my mother and Dalila's family will make a huge deal out of announcing it like it's brand new."

"There are others?"

Hermione was shocked. She had _never_, in _six years_, heard of a student becoming engaged. But now she was being told that there were more?

"Hermione," Draco said, "You didn't think we were the only engaged couple at Hogwarts?"

"We are _not_ a couple."

"We kind of are."

"We are _not_. Stop it. Who else in engaged?"

"That's none of your business."

"Are you kidding me? If there are others in the same boat I'd like to talk to them!"

"Your friend Hannah Abbott is engaged to Roger Davies. That's why she's down in the Great Hall right now fighting for a Wizard Studies class."

"But they've barely dated! They're engaged? How did that happen?"

"How do you think it happened, Granger?" Blaise interrupted. "The same way _most_ underage engagements happen. They got carried away."

"They had sex?"

"It's so _hot_ when you say it."

"Shut it, Blaise."

Hermione smiled to herself. She found herself liking the boys. You could tell they were close and barely had to speak to each other to get their point across.

"Hey, tell me about this resurrection thing," Zabini swiftly changed the subject.

"It's this completely barmy idea Granger gave my mother. Apparently Muggles can kill themselves and then be brought back to life."

"Sounds like dark magic."

"Yeah. And it won't work."

Hermione didn't _like_ the idea, but she was a little insulted that Draco didn't think it would work. She'd thought of it, after all, and she was rarely wrong.

"And why won't it work?" she challenged.

"Because even if the engagement was broken, I'd just find a way to become engaged to you again. There are a hundred sneaky ways, Granger. You'd never see them coming."

"What?"

"He's saying that no matter what, you're marrying him, Granger, so you'd best get used to the idea," Zabini interjected.

Hermione knew it was true. You _could_ trick a person into becoming engaged. She was clever, but she wasn't a Slytherin. She wasn't used to looking for sneaky angles and devious plots. She didn't know how to protect herself, and she wouldn't repeatedly kill herself to keep breaking the engagement! That would just be insane!

Hermione felt herself start to panic.

She had assumed she would think her way out of this. She was willing to go to extreme lengths to undo this mistake, but she wasn't going to turn it into an exercise in futility. Draco was determined to make it happen, and Hermione was starting to see that it _was_ going to happen.

"Well then, _you_ get to tell your mother. She's already not happy with you. I can just imagine how unhappy she'll be when _I_ won't do it either. You may think the idea is barmy, but I think it would have worked. You could have returned to your life."

"I think it best that I break off all contact with my parents."

"I don't want you to do that!"

"I don't think you understand, Granger. My parents may love me, but they would go to any lengths to stop this engagement. Including murder."

"I know your father would kill me, but your mother?"

"_You're_ not the only one that they could kill to keep this from happening. My mother is still young enough to bear another child."

"They'd rather see you dead than married to me?" Hermione yelled.

"Keep your voice down!" Draco chastised.

"Blaise put up a Muffliato! I can yell all I want! Your parents would kill you?"

"The marriage isn't really the issue. The…_issue_ would be the issue. Keeping the bloodline pure."

A/N:

Thank you to lunarcat12, Vukk, viki, giada, HermionenDraco368, ASJS, Somnus Verus, KodeV, brighteyes2889, eliza6801, Chester99, Tar-Silmarien, and JellyRain for reviewing the last chapter. It's the only feedback I'm getting, as I'm not using a beta. It helps me realize what I haven't communicated well enough and need to revisit, and what ideas truly surprise you. It makes me think over what I've written from a different perspective, and that is helping me craft the story. Thanks again.


	27. Chapter 27

Out of Hand by relativelypositive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from the use of J.K. Rowling's characters.

Chapter 27

The more Draco thought about it, the guiltier he felt. He was sentencing her to a life of looking over her shoulder. Their children's lives would always be in danger.

He would just have to make the rewards worth it. She wasn't one to back down from a fight and that spirit would help her deal with whatever came her way.

She had inadvertently painted a picture of the future for Draco, and he had quickly set his heart on it. He could clearly see them treating life as an adventure, even with children. He'd always liked children and wanted plenty of his own. Not _Weasley_ plenty, but three or four.

Last week he was going to settle for wandering the huge, dour manor under his parents' thumbs for years on end, one child that would be raised mostly by a house elf, and a wife that air kissed his cheeks in public and ignored him in private.

Now his future was filled with adventure and children and a fascinating career and a passionate wife he found himself wanting to kiss _all the time_.

If he had to spend the rest of his life protecting his family from his parents, he would do it.

Draco laughed to himself. He was preparing for children that didn't exist! And a job that didn't exist! At least his future wife existed.

"What are you laughing for? There's nothing funny about this!"

"Granger, you have been the queen of inappropriate laughter this week, so let me have a chuckle at my inner musings without you calling me out."

Pomfrey came bustling in with Granger's lunch and gave the boys a stern look.

"Shall I procure you lunch as well, or will you be making your way to the Great Hall?"

Draco looked at Blaise, who shrugged, and Hermione, who just stared back.

"I guess…"

"They'll stay." Hermione was full of surprises. "And Harry and Ron should be along any minute, so it would be wonderful if we could get lunch for them as well."

Pomfrey looked a little put out, but didn't refuse.

Granger looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow. Was this a challenge? Was she looking to see if he could get along with Potter and Weasley?

Potter he could get along with, if he was willing to put some effort into it.

Weasley was lucky he was still alive.

Draco felt the rage start to bubble up. He hadn't had a chance to tell Blaise what Weasley had done. Should he bring it up now, before the two Gryffindors showed up?

Too late.

Potter and Weasley came in with Ginny Weasley in tow. They were goofing around and laughing, but stopped when they saw Draco and Blaise.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Weasley asked nastily.

"So, Granger," Draco went on the defensive, "Do you think it's appropriate to try to fuck your best friend right after she becomes engaged to someone else?"

Granger blushed, and everyone held their breath.

Weasley turned and went back out the infirmary door.

"What just happened?" Blaise asked.

Draco stared at Granger. "I think Granger should tell us all what happened this morning, in her own words. I'd hate to think I'd color the story to my advantage."

"Whoa!" Potter yelled. "Back up the bus! What are you accusing Ron of doing?"

Draco looked from Potter to Granger, but refused to step in.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny Weasley approached. She started to reach up to touch Hermione's head, then thought better of it and grabbed her hand instead.

"I'm going to be fine."

"Tell me what's going on!" Potter ordered.

"I don't want to tell you," Granger replied. "And it's no one's business but my own."

"The hell it is!" Draco yelled.

"Let me guess. My idiot brother told you that if he got you pregnant before you married Malfoy your engagement could be transferred to him. That moron!"

The littlest Weasley pulled out her wand. "I'll kill him!"

"Is that true? Would that happen?" Granger asked.

"Don't even _think_ about it, Granger," Draco growled.

"I'm just curious."

"Sure you are."

"Would the magic transfer? Is that the deal?"

"We're not discussing this. Ever."

"I just want to know!"

"Fine. We'll discuss it after the wedding."

"You two are really getting married?" Potter asked.

"We are engaged," Granger confirmed.

"I know you're engaged, but you're actually going to marry him?"

Granger didn't answer Potter, but she did look at Draco apologetically.

"Granger's in denial," Blaise helpfully told Potter and little Weasley.

"I still want to know what happened with Ron!" Harry pressed.

"Draco? Blaise? Would you leave us for a while?"

Draco wanted to say no. He didn't want to let her out of his sight. Blaise grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the Hospital Wing. Draco looked back to see Granger watching him leave. He wondered what she thought when she looked at him. He guessed it wasn't the same as when he looked at her.

"We'll give them twenty minutes, then head back in. Let's take the opportunity to take care of a little business."

"Weasley?"

"Weasley."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Ginny, is it true? If I get pregnant by someone else, will the engagement transfer?"

"In theory. You wouldn't be married yet, so the new magic, attached to a new being that is part of you, would override the first engagement. But it's only a theory. Mum is full of them. They're in those crazy novels she reads all the time. In practice, you'd probably just be labeled a ho."

"Ginny!"

"What? It's true! Everyone would find out your kid wasn't your fiancé's and you and your child would be ostracized."

"It's not like I would do such a thing, anyway. I really am just curious about all this. There seem to be a million facets and caveats. I am constantly surprised. If there were a definitive work on the subject I'd buy it in a heartbeat."

"You mean like Aphrodite's in book form?" Ginny asked.

Hermione stared at her for a moment. "Aphrodite's?"

"Yeah. Aphrodite's. There isn't a branch in Hogsmeade, but I believe there's one in London. I've never been, but hey, I've got Mum to turn to."

Hermione looked at Harry, but quickly looked away again. He was giving her an angry look that clearly said, "stop stalling," so she turned back to Ginny.

"What is Aphrodite's?"

"Sort of a matchmaker service, sort of a romantic boot camp. Single witches in their forties and fifties go there. I've never heard of anyone our age attending, but that would be where you could learn about all the possible ways to catch a wizard, or change your circumstances."

"Miss Granger," Professor Snape shoved through the doors and swiftly walked to her bed. "You must come to the Headmaster's office immediately!"

He reached for her arm to guide her quickly out the door, but Harry attached himself to her hand before they could take off down the hallway.

"I'm coming along. Whatever is happening, I'm going with you."

"Mr. Potter, I could care less what you do, just don't slow us down."

"Ginny! Find Draco!" Hermione yelled behind her as she was dragged none too gently by Professor Snape.

XXXXXXXXX

"Do you think we could get married this week? I know we're young, but if I give that crazy witch any more time she'll find a way to weasel out of it, no pun intended."

"I think if you get married this week you'll both be dead by Christmas. If you let the engagement stand your parents may think there's still time to stop the wedding, giving you more time to prepare."

"Prepare for what?"

"Life cut off from the Malfoy money. Life lived partially in the Muggle world. Granger."

"I'm ready for Granger."

"You seem to think so."

"What are you trying to say? You don't think I can handle her? I think we've been making a lot of progress."

"She just implied that she wasn't going to go through with the wedding. She's curious about how to get out of it. She _can_ postpone indefinitely, Draco."

"You make it sound so romantic."

"For once I am being completely serious! That witch will _not_ marry you until she falls in love with you!"

"Fine!" Draco turned around and headed back to the Hospital Wing.

Blaise stopped, shook his head, and followed.

"Oi! Where you going?"

"Back to Granger. If I need to make her fall in love with me I need to be where she is."

"What about Weasley?"

"If I'm with her, then he'll come to me eventually."

"But Granger won't let you get your revenge. If you attack him she'll side with him."

"I'm not going to attack him. He'll attack me, and then she'll side with me."

The boys entered the Hospital Wing to find an empty bed and an untouched lunch tray.

"Do you think she took the opportunity to run?"

"Thanks a lot, Blaise!"

"Weren't you thinking the same thing?"

"Maybe a week ago. But now…"

"Now _what_? She's feeling trapped and confused. You _want_ her to be falling in love with you, but she's a very practical sort. Even if she _is_ in love with you, she won't let it rule her."

"She kissed me! In front of a hell of a lot of people! What else could it mean?"

"I can't explain that one. But as a person with impulse control problems, I can understand how that could have seemed like a good idea at the time."

"She was probably swept away by the burgeoning feelings in her…_fuck_! Pomfrey! _Pomfrey_!"

Draco ran across the room to where he could see a body on the floor surrounded by a pool of blood.

A/N:

_Must_ respond to one reviewer: Snape is not a virgin! I _have_ actually thought about that, and all the other single witches and wizards out in the world. Some of them _would_ be virgins, but Snape wouldn't be. You've inspired an interesting, fun new plot line. Thanks!

As for all my reviewers, I am always grateful:

viki, giada, ASJS, Somnus Verus, KodeV, Autumnvicky, brighteyes2889, eliza6801, Chester99, Tar-Silmarien, and LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL


	28. Chapter 28

Out of Hand by relativelypositive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from the use of J.K. Rowling's characters.

Chapter 28

Professor McGonagall met Hermione and Harry at the base of the staircase to Professor Dumbledore's office. Professor Snape nodded to her, then took off the way they came.

"Hurry, Hermione, we have to get you out of here!"

"What's going on?"

"I'll tell you when we get there!"

"Professor!"

"Hurry!"

"Stop, Professor!"

Hermione stopped in the stairwell and started back down. She felt bad for running away from the elderly witch, but knew in her heart she didn't have a choice.

"Hermione! Where are you going?"

"I have to get Draco! If I'm in danger he's in danger, too!"

Harry was on her heels as she raced back towards the Great Hall. She was grateful for his company and his immediate faith that she was doing the right thing.

"Where do you think he is? Slytherin?"

"You don't think he'd go to class?"

"Are you kidding? He's got a temporary Get-Out-Of-Class card."

The friends stopped at an intersection. They looked at each other helplessly.

"Marauder's Map?"

Hermione quickly thought through that option. Five minutes to get up to Gryffindor tower, barring obstacles, a few minutes to locate him on the map, and up to twenty minutes to actually get to him. Too long!

"Owlery!" she yelled and took off running. If it worked once, it would work again.

XXXXXXXXX

"What is going on out here?" Pomfrey came running out of her office and slowed down when she saw the boys. "Where has Miss Granger gone now?"

"Are you kidding? Can you not see the bloody body?" Blaise yelled and pointed at the body at their feet.

"Step back!" The medi-witch levitated the body onto the nearest bed. She vanished the blood, revealing…Rita Skeeter.

"Shit! You don't think Granger did that to her, do you?" Blaise wondered.

Draco didn't think so. Despite…recent events…Draco didn't think Granger would physically attack someone. Plus, her friends had been with her when he left. Even if a fight came to be, he couldn't see her leaving a bleeding woman on the floor without at least alerting Pomfrey.

Pomfrey performed a few diagnostic spells, and hummed to herself as she started to heal the bleeding head wound.

"She's alive. She has an awful head wound, but it could have been caused by falling and accidentally hitting her head _or_ by being hit in the head by an object," revealed Pomfrey.

"Is there any way we can tell?"

"Not until she wakes up."

"Where's Hermione? She wouldn't have just _left_. Maybe she knew something was happening. Maybe she and Potter and Other Weasley did this! They're probably hiding somewhere! Or getting help. Where would she go?"

"I haven't left my office. Whoever did this was stealthy! I didn't hear a thing!" Pomfrey claimed.

"I need to find Granger. That's all I really care about right now."

Draco didn't care if he seemed callous. He truly didn't care about Rita Skeeter. If she were out of the game for a while it would only be to his advantage.

He did need Granger. The sense of urgency returned and he abruptly turned to Blaise. The boys nodded to each other and left the Hospital Wing.

XXXXXXX

As they passed the Great Hall, Hermione and Harry ran past Ron, who had joined his brothers in passing out t-shirts.

"Wait!" he yelled as he tried to catch their attention.

"Catch up!" Hermione countered, not breaking her stride. Their group of two quickly became a group of five.

"Where are we going?"

"Owlery!"

"Why?"

"To send an owl!"

"Why are we running?"

"We're in a hurry!"

"Who are you owling?"

"Malfoy."

"Why are you owling that jerk?"

"Quit asking stupid questions!"

"No need to be snippy."

Hermione stopped and wheeled on Ron, "Go away. There is no way you could help this situation, so just go away, Ron!"

She turned and sprinted away. She could hear multiple pairs of feet behind her, so she knew she hadn't lost most of her entourage, but she really hoped Ron stayed back.

Hermione felt bad, but she didn't have time for Ron's bullshit. When they did find Malfoy, having Ron along would only start a fight and put Hermione in another awkward position. She could see Harry out of the corner of her eye. He didn't look happy, but at least he knew he would have to wait for answers. He was patient. _He_ was her best friend.

She didn't think Ron was anymore.

They raced up the stairs and Hermione grabbed a quill and parchment.

"Grab an owl!" she ordered. She didn't care who did it as long as she got an owl _now_.

She wrote down two words, attached the scroll to the owl Fred had gotten for her, and ran to the window.

"Take this to Malfoy!" she yelled, and shoved the bird out the window.

Everyone was breathing heavily from the run and the adrenaline. Hermione looked at each one of her friends and said a quick thank you to whomever there was that she _did_ have friends that cared about her.

"Hermione?" Ron snuck around the corner and into the owlery.

"Ron!" Hermione was exasperated.

"There's something awful happening in the Great Hall. A bunch of Slytherins and a couple Ravenclaws have set up an anti-protest protest."

"They're protesting the protest? I protest the protesting of protests," George protested.

Hermione ignored him. "On what grounds?"

"As far as I could tell, they're just trying to pick a fight. I didn't stick around. I thought you'd want to know."

"Well, get back down there and keep an eye on the situation!"

"But 'Mione, it was looking like it might get violent!"

"What am _I_ supposed to do about it? Go get a professor!"

"Stop being such a…" Ron trailed off.

"Finish that sentence," Hermione dared him. "See what happens."

"Dude, you should run," George advised.

Ron tried to stare Hermione down, but he knew he was outmatched.

"Fine. I'll go. What are you going to do?"

"Wait here for Malfoy. If you see him, send him up here. It's important."

"Honestly, if I see Malfoy, I'll run the other way."

Ron stalked back down the stairs, while everyone watched him go.

"Maybe that'll keep him out of you hair for a while, Hermione," Fred said.

"Funny, Fred."

"Sorry. Bad choice of words."

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco ran towards the Great Hall. It was the only place he could think of, other than Gryffindor tower. His head was spinning and unfamiliar feelings were making him feel panicky. He was _worried_. He had sent Blaise to get Vince and Greg out of Herbology. He would search this entire castle by himself, but he had good friends that would help.

"Draco! Have you seen Granger and Potter?" Professor Snape came from behind him.

"I'm looking for her, too. What's happening?"

"Your father is going to kill her. Instead of being sensible and staying where she would be safe, Miss Granger is running around the castle looking for _you_…stop looking so fucking smug. She's in danger, and you're just happy she's thinking about you! Prioritize!"

"Sorry. How did he get away from the aurors?"

"They didn't confiscate his second wand."

"Do you think he's already here?"

"I do not know, but we won't be able to protect Granger if we can't find her."

"If we can't find her then my father can't either!"

"Wishful thinking."

"She could be anywhere. Where should I start looking? Gryffindor?"

"Where would she go that she knows better than anyone else?"

"The library!" Draco was positive she'd go there for comfort.

"You go, then bring her back here. I see an issue I must take care of."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Where is your owl going?" George asked.

"Huh?" Hermione ran to the window and watched the owl head off into the woods instead of going to the castle.

"What would Malfoy be doing in the woods?"

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"Hermione?"

"Harry, we have to run! Right now!"

"What's wrong? What did you write?"

"It's not what I wrote! It's who I sent it to!"

"You sent it to Malfoy! I heard you!"

"But I didn't specify _which_ Malfoy! We need to get back into the castle right now!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Draco made it to the library in record time. He ran into Vince and Greg there, and they searched the place from top to bottom.

"I was sure she'd be here," said Vince. "She's always here! That's her table. That's her chair. That's her butt groove!"

"Butt groove?"

"Where the chair padding has taken the shape of her butt. No one else can sit there now because the chair would be too uncomfortable, unless you fit into her butt groove."

"I don't want to know why you've put so much thought into it."

Draco wanted to laugh, he really did, but he couldn't drop the worry. Granger wasn't _here_.

The boys decided to go back towards the Great Hall. At the very least they'd be more likely to accidentally run into her in a central location.

As they were passing the Entrance Hall, Draco saw one of his parents silhouetted in an adjoining hallway, skulking.

They were backlit, and Draco had the disconcerting thought that he couldn't tell his parents apart. They had grown to look _that much_ like each other.

"Draco, come now. We're leaving."

His mother. Draco thought he should be happier to see his mother than his father, but in this case it was a toss up.

Scratch that, his mother wasn't deadly. At least he didn't think she was.

"Mother, why did you come back?"

"We must leave the castle. Trust me, Draco; I am only doing what is best for you. Let's hurry."

Draco thought for a moment…then realized he _couldn't_ trust his mother. She wanted what was best for him in _her_ mind, not what was best for _him_.

"I'm not going with you."

"Boys, would you excuse us for just a moment?"

Vince and Greg automatically obeyed her and started backing away, when Draco called them back.

"Mother, go home. I am _not_ leaving Hogwarts. I _am_ going to marry Gr-Hermione. If that means we sever ties, so be it."

"You don't know what you're saying! You're following your hormones! This will pass!"

Draco laughed, "Have you _seen_ Hermione today? Do you _really_ think I'm being led around by my dick? She is a scrawny bald bruise! I want her anyway! That's not lust, Mother. I _like_ her."

"I was afraid of this. _Stupefy_!"

A/N:

Stupefy and Superfly sound an awful lot alike. I think there's a joke in there, but it's probably too American.

Yay for reviewers! Thank you for your notes:

dracosgirl007, giada, ASJS, Somnus Verus, KodeV, TNgirl, Vukk, fgdfg, viola1701e, brighteyes2889, eliza6801, noo, and Chester99!


	29. Chapter 29

Out of Hand by relativelypositive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from the use of J.K. Rowling's characters.

Chapter 29

Hermione and her friends were on the precarious staircase leading down from the owlery when the first spell was cast. Hermione didn't know what it was, but she saw the destruction. A section of the stairs in front of their group was blasted away in seconds, but that didn't stop them.

They all went with the momentum and jumped.

George used a cushioning charm on the ground and the group took minimal time recovering. Harry and Hermione shielded the group as they ran for Hogwarts, where Hermione could see students gathering at the windows and doorways.

Blasting a part of the castle away was not subtle. It reeked of desperation. Was Lucius Malfoy _that_ desperate to stop her from marrying his son?

Hermione knew it was Lucius Malfoy. It had to be. When she saw the direction the owl was flying her stomach dropped. Never in her life had she made such a careless mistake.

"Maybe we should get you to the Headmaster's office, Hermione. I can still look for Malfoy and bring him as soon as I can." Hermione could hear the worry in Harry's voice.

Professors Snape and Flitwick were at the door when they got there, and Hermione saw Ron right behind them.

"_Now_ can I get you to safety? Or do you need to run some more errands?" Snape impatiently asked.

"I still haven't found Draco, so no." She knew she was being stubborn, and disrespectful, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"He was just here with his mom," Gregory Goyle supplied from the doorway into the Great Hall.

"What is _she_ doing back here?"

"Wanted to take him home. He said no. She stunned him. I stunned her. Felt bad about it. She was always nice to me."

Goyle had stunned Mrs. Malfoy? She looked around. You'd think an unconscious woman lying on the ground would be fairly obvious.

"Where are they now?"

"Dunno. Fight broke out in the Great Hall and we all ran for cover. When I came back out they were both gone."

"Fight in the Great Hall?" Hermione had noticed yelling, but there were no spells or hexes being thrown.

"Yeah. Pretty much stopped when the boom happened. Everybody ran to the windows to see you lot running back here. Didn't see who was attacking you, though. Came from the woods."

"Granger!" Hermione turned to see Draco coming out of the Great Hall, Blaise on his heels. They were covered in muck that _looked_ like turkey dinner. The closer they got, the more certain she was that they _were_ covered in food.

Hermione couldn't ignore the relief she felt at seeing his face. Last week she would have been looking at him with disinterest or even contempt, and definitely disgust at the mess they were making.

Now she just wanted to hug him.

"Ugh, _Scourgify_!" Hermione took care of _that_ problem as soon as they were close enough.

"Tit for tat, Granger_._" He pulled out his wand and Hermione tried not to flinch when he aimed it at her head._ "Capillus Auctus Caput_."

"What did you say about her tits?" Blaise asked, clearly interested.

"Shut up!" yelled Ron, barely keeping himself from physically attacking the Slytherins in front of their head of house.

Hermione felt a tingle rush over her scalp. _Feeling_ your hair growing was _creepy_. She felt disproportionately grateful to Draco. She never realized she had learned to _like_ her crazy hair until it was gone.

The parallels were not lost on her.

When her hair stopped growing it was only a cap on her head, but she didn't care. She hugged Draco tightly, and everyone around them tried to look somewhere else. Public displays were rarely acceptable, and this was the second one for this couple today.

"_Someone_ had to take pity on you," Draco whispered into her new hair.

She quickly pushed herself away.

"You could have done that _hours_ ago!" she accused, smacking him on the shoulder.

He smirked. "I thought you were cute."

"You did not. You liked seeing me humiliated."

"I liked seeing how brave you were today."

He was giving her a look that Hermione had never seen before. She thought she knew what it was. Anticipation.

What was he waiting for?

"Touching. Now how about we keep you two alive. Did _anyone_ see who was firing those Reductos?" Snape was all business, peering out the doorway in little spurts, as though expecting to have someone throw a hex at him if he stood there too long.

Maybe that _would_ happen. The rubble from the staircase was right there for everyone to see. _Someone_ had fired that spell. Were they lying in wait, or were they already in the castle?

"Professor Flitwick, what's happening in the Great Hall?" Hermione asked, hearing renewed fighting.

"Some students decided they didn't like that the protestors were being excused from classes. They called it a big slumber party and that it wasn't fair to the rest of the students. We have seen some students join the protest purely so they could get out of class. I don't think they quite get the concept. They showed up with games and refreshments. Then…the food fight."

"Food fight?"

"Yes, but that only lasted until that spell took down the stairs. Apparently they only fight against each other until there is a reason to fight together. Now they're bickering, but mostly watching out the windows or, as you can tell, spying on you."

She could see students gathered in the hallway, straining to hear what their group was saying.

"What are you all still doing here? Must I lead you around like toddlers? Go to the Headmaster's office! Now!" Snape pointed, but still the students didn't budge.

"Where's Mrs. Malfoy?" George asked.

Hermione had forgotten about her. How could she forget? How could Draco forget?

"Chained up in the dungeon," said Blaise.

Everyone, including Professor Snape, stared at Blaise in shock.

"What? I used a cushioning charm. She's unconscious. She'll be fine. Pissed, but fine."

"She'll make you pay for that," warned Professor Snape.

"Nah. She'll think it was Greg. She knows _he_ stunned her. She'll be more mad at him."

"Shit," said Greg.

"Vince offered to keep an eye on the situation. He'll keep her out of the way until she either comes to her senses or can be taken away."

"We really have a dungeon?" asked Ron.

"You don't want to find out," replied Greg.

"This is the last time I tell you before I leave you here to get killed. Go to the Headmaster's office!" Snape's exasperation was alarming.

"Jeez, okay!" said Blaise. "You don't have to tell us twice!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is this?" Professor McGonagall was obviously perplexed.

"What?" Granger asked.

"I was expecting three, four at the most! How did your group turn into eight?"

Draco looked around. He kind of wondered why the Weasleys were here.

"And you two!" she addressed George and Fred. "You don't even _attend_ this school any longer. Why are _you_ here?"

"Business opportunity."

"Pardon?"

"Hey, we're not the only non-students here. Why pick on us?"

"Stop wasting time. Get Granger into the floo," ordered Snape.

"Where am I going?" Granger asked warily.

"To safety. Don't argue."

"Is everyone coming along?"

"I don't think there's enough room."

"What, are you going to stash me in the closet?"

"No, but it's not exactly large."

"Okay…who here has angered a Malfoy in the last couple days?" asked Professor McGonagall.

Hermione, Draco, Blaise, and Greg raised their hands.

Draco took a few steps towards Ron and Ron quickly raised his hand.

Draco smirked. Ron had, indeed, pissed off a Malfoy.

George and Fred looked at each other, then raised their hands.

"Who did you piss off?" questioned Ron.

"Malfoy," they answered in unison.

"Which one?"

The looked at each other and answered, "_Malfoy_."

"But _which one_?" Ron pressed.

"Shut _up_, Ron! It doesn't matter! We all go," declared Hermione.

Snape and McGonagall looked at each other.

"We need a new location. Alert the Headmaster."

Draco found it odd that Dumbledore was not in his office. This was the second time today he had come here to find it without its occupant.

"Where _is_ Dumbledore?" he asked.

"The Hospital Wing. Trying to avoid some nasty PR," McGonagall replied.

"Oh, _Skeeter_." Draco had forgotten about her.

"Can you hear that?" Greg asked. "It sounds like a siren!"

Everyone stopped talking to listen intently.

"We know that sound! It's a Weasley Wail!" said Fred.

"Ginny!" Ron ran to the doorway and was down the staircase before anyone else realized what was happening.

Granger started to follow him, but Draco grabbed her arm.

"He can get her. We have to figure out where we can hide."

"Hide? No, I will not _hide_." She backed down a little when Draco gave her a disbelieving look. "We will call this a tactical retreat."

"Semantics. My father will kill you the moment he sees you. My mother came to get me out of his way."

"Your father is not the one we're worried about," Professor Snape said, re-entering with Dumbledore.

The small office was now cramped with too many bodies and Draco was getting antsy.

"The Dark Lord is _very_ angry." Snape continued. "The Death Eaters have been summoned. We must get you to safety."

"Why would he care about my engagement?" Draco was baffled.

"He has always planned for you to be his successor. If you do not become a Death Eater and instead turn to the opposition, it will be a blow to both his ego and his cause. He will not let that go."

"Turn to the opposition?"

"The Order of the Phoenix."

"I know who they are! Why would _anyone_ think I'd join _them_?"

A/N:

I'm not going full-on war. I just couldn't ignore it all anymore. I needed a bigger threat to go where we're going.

Plus, as an AU fic, I believe I can do as I please.

Would you all hate me forever if I left it on a cliffhanger and called it the end of part one of a trilogy or something and took a month off?

Be nice. Today's my birthday.

Thank you for reviewing!

giada, ASJS, KimandjackKickinit, LoverGurrl411, LovelyAshes, KodeV, viola1701e, brighteyes2889, eliza6801, Tar-Silmarien, CecilieDK, and Chester99


	30. Chapter 30

Out of Hand by relativelypositive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from the use of J.K. Rowling's characters.

Chapter 30

"_We_ are going to discuss this later." Hermione was furious, but knew she didn't want to have it out with Draco in front of everyone.

Did he think she was going to sit out the war?

"We can hide you…we can offer a safe house," George rephrased when Hermione gave him a dirty look.

Fred strolled up to the fireplace and grandly connected the floo. "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"This is _amazing_! I'm so proud of you!" Hermione ran up and down the spiral staircases of Fred and George's new shop. She had been here before, but there was always something new and ingenius to find.

She nodded to Verity, who was holding down the fort while the twins were at Hogwarts.

"Thanks, doll, but this is not why we're here," responded Fred. He looked to his twin. "Up or down?"

"Surprise me."

"Okay, everybody, let's go to the basement."

"What, everyone?"

The twins put their heads together for a moment, argued quietly, then looked at the group.

"Anyone here a Death Eater?" George waited a few seconds, then asked, "Anyone here planning to become a Death Eater?"

Goyle, Zabini, and Draco looked uncomfortable, and Hermione prayed that no one would admit to wanting that future.

She kind of knew Draco wouldn't, but Goyle and Zabini?

"No? Well then, let's go."

Fred led the way, but George brought up the rear. He kept a close eye on the Slytherins, and Hermione approved. Constant vigilance, right?

"We gutted this place and truly made it our own. It is bright and fun and clever and full of mystery. Just like me!" A well-placed cough made George add, "Us! Just like us!"

They went behind the counter and started pushing the entire thing towards the middle of the room, revealing a staircase.

"Harry, did you know they were adding a bunker?" asked Hermione.

"No. I told them to do whatever they wanted with the money. I assumed they only built the shop!"

At the bottom of the stairs was a large central room, surrounded by doors.

Hermione was agog at how expansive it was! It had to be underneath several of the surrounding businesses. How did they do this? An extension charm wouldn't cut it. It was _that_ big.

"We call it the Warren!" announced Fred. "Twenty-three rooms all connected, all for different purposes. These three," he pointed to the left, then continued pointing at the rooms as he explained, "are the sleeping rooms. Sadly, no privacy, but this isn't a romantic hideaway. One for ladies, one for gents, and one for family situations. Next to them are bathing facilities. One for each gender. Then kitchen. Then dining. Then storage. Then dueling room. Then potions lab."

George took over, "The next room is the Floo, but the fireplace is not currently connected. Don't go in there unless you're leaving. It locks, so if someone manages to arrive by that floo they can't get in completely unless someone lets them through the door from this side. Then there's a meeting room. Then a safe room. We credit the Muggles with that one. If someone goes in, it can't be accessed unless the person inside opens the door. Magical version, of course, unable to be opened by any spell. It isn't very large, but it isn't meant to be lived in. There's emergency everything in there."

"That one's essentially a day care," continued Fred, pointing to the next door. "Worst case scenario we needed a 'happy place' to put the kiddies while the adults talk death. Conveniently located next to the bar."

"Bar?" Harry asked.

"We are going to need alcohol to get through this. Lots and lots of alcohol."

"I feel like a drink," said Draco.

"Sadly, not stocked. Truthfully, it's more like a den or a study."

"Hermione, we have been waiting for you to set up the next room. I've been thinking about this moment since we constructed it." George grabbed her hand and opened the door.

It was a _library_. A small, but beautiful _library_.

It was only about a quarter stocked, but what she could see were classics.

"This is _perfect_." Hermione was filled with a sense of security just being in this mostly empty room. There were tables and chairs and sofas and lush carpets. Hermione was already making a mental list of tomes she would have to get for her new library.

"I know you want to spend the rest of the day here, but we have a little more to point out." He led her back out, but she kept sneaking peeks at the room until the door finally shut.

"Next is the portrait room. We have a veritable army of spies in castles, residences, businesses, and the ministry. They all go between their frames and bring us information."

"That's genius!" proclaimed Greg. "Is there one at my father's house?"

That phrasing stuck in Hermione's mind, and she resolved to ask about it later.

"Goyle residence? You know, I don't believe we do. We should discuss that."

"I hate to bring everyone back to reality, here, but aren't we supposed to be forming a plan or something?" asked Blaise. "If we were going to just hang around jabbering we could have stayed at Hogwarts."

"Fine," said Harry. "We don't know how long Hogwarts will be unsafe for Hermione and Malfoy, and I assume no one else knows _this_ exists?"

Fred and George nodded.

"Excellent. Where do we start?"

"Hey, guys let's take a ten minute break," Goyle suggested. "I need to drop the kids off at the pool."

Draco and Zabini laughed, but the Gryffindors just looked at him.

"Bathroom break?"

"Oh! Yeah. I like that! _Dropping the kids off at the pool_! That's funny!" George and Fred looked at Goyle for the first time like they thought he had a brain.

Hermione took advantage of the break and headed to the library, but Draco grabbed her arm and steered her to another room. She looked up to see his face, and he was _mad_.

What had _she_ done? She tried to pull away, but his hand was like a vice.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked.

Harry started toward them and began to yell when Draco reached the room he wanted and pulled her in. He slammed the door shut and made sure it was locked.

"Is there a Weasley alive that doesn't want in your pants?"

"Probably Arthur."

"Funny. They built you a _library_."

"They were probably going to have one anyway."

"No, they would have built a small room with some books in it. They built _you_ a library. That's like a weekend in Paris for the rest of the witches on the planet! Damn it! I have about a hundred anniversaries, birthdays, and Christmas presents to think of for you! Would _you_ find _anything_ more romantic?" He shut his eyes and steeled himself. "Have you ever kissed one of them?"

"No. I can honestly say that I have never kissed a Weasley." She regretted the sadly wistful spin she put on the words. It was unintentional, but honest. She had wanted to kiss Ron _so badly_.

"Yeah? But you want to, don't you?"

"No. Not anymore." That was honest, too.

"They said they wanted to marry you. I thought they were trying to wind me up. I thought it was _funny_. Thought they were just disparaging _Ron_ for fun. I'm always on board for that. But if they think they can make you fall in love with them, they will have a fight on their hands!"

She could see Draco was trying to calm himself down. Did he _know_ he was jealous?

She didn't believe for one second that either Weasley twin wanted to marry her. She had known them for _years_. They had just as much time as Ron to make a move, but not even a tiny bit of romantic interest was thrown her way.

She used to wonder why no one wanted to date her. She'd seen her housemates somewhat pairing off over the years, but hadn't realized the restrictions they were following.

Now she wondered…did Draco….

Harry started pounding on the door and Hermione smiled. She reached for the door handle and pushed it open.

Hermione stepped out and gave him a reassuring smile. She felt Draco right behind her as he laid his hand on her lower back. Was that a gentlemanly gesture, or a possessive one? Did she care?

"Oi!" yelled George. "No disappearing to make out!"

"Fine," said Draco, and sealed his mouth over hers.

She heard the gasps and protests, but she didn't care.

This was nothing like the innocent pecks she had shared with Viktor. This was nothing like the sweet kiss she had given Draco in the Great Hall.

He pulled her by the small of her back into his body and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

She _loved_ it. She could do this _forever_.

_Pinball machine indeed._

A/N:

Watching the second season of Orphan Black on Blu-ray (yay birthday present!) and SPOILER: Alison's in rehab and her case worker tells her that there will be no _relations_ with the male patients. I laughed. Genius show, by the way. Watched the entire second season in one sitting.

I don't recommend things lightly, but that show is the perfect mix of sci-fi, action/adventure, comedy, and even a little romance. Seriously. Watch it.

My lovely reviewers for the last chapter are:

Kitty, giada, ASJS, LoverGurrl411, LovelyAshes, KodeV, Vukk, UnattainableDarkAngel, txbrntt20, Naturegirl15, Somnus Verus, MCannon5887, viola1701e, brighteyes2889, eliza6801, Tar-Silmarien, Chester99, love bleeds red, and Tartan Tiger.

This is so much easier when I know someone is paying attention!


	31. Chapter 31

Out of Hand by relativelypositive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from the use of J.K. Rowling's characters.

Chapter 31

_Take that. This witch is_ mine.

Draco knew it was risky with _this_ witch to stake such an obvious claim. He did not want to go too far, but he wanted to make it clear that this was _his_ future wife.

He knew Hermione was taken with the kiss, but Draco wasn't. He'd kissed other witches just as passionately and always kept a cool head. The only time he hadn't was the first time with Pansy.

Man, he didn't want to think about her right now. He was disappointed in his old friend, old _girlfriend_.

He knew Granger had never been kissed like this. She was very eager, and Draco was a little shocked she was accepting his advances.

Granted, this was the first time she'd really been _safe_ since some time last week. Maybe she was more relaxed, or maybe she was using him to let go of the stress of everything?

He had grabbed her fully expecting to only kiss her for a moment. He was prepared for her to pull away, maybe smack him, let him know what's what. He was kind of looking forward to it.

Not that he was complaining.

When they dazedly pulled away from each other, it was to find Blaise about an arm's length away.

"_Damn_." Blaise smiled lecherously. "That was _awesome_."

"Go away," Draco directed.

Blaise shrugged, but didn't move. He was looking at Granger.

Granger's eyes were wide and she was gazing at Draco like he'd shocked her.

"Hah!" yelled Blaise appreciatively. "You kissed her stupid!"

Draco saw her eyes narrow a split second before she rounded on Blaise.

"Excuse me? Why are you even _here_? You should be at Hogwarts."

"I'm supporting my friend. Just like Potter."

"But you aren't in danger, are you? Are you going to be of any help if we have to fight?"

"And who would we have to fight?"

"Death Eaters. Your friends and family."

Blaise turned to Draco and said, "She doesn't know shit," and walked away.

"Let's make a deal. You don't accuse my friends of being Death Eaters and I'll leave Potter and the twins out of anything nasty."

"What about Ron?"

"You should be very happy that he didn't make it back in time to go on this little jaunt with us. Once I see him off Hogwarts grounds he'll be dust."

"Don't overreact."

"Overreact? You mean like kicking me in the balls for insulting someone _else_?"

"I _apologized_ for that."

"The only reason I accept that is because it formalized this engagement. What Weasley did was not only a nasty thing to do to _me_, it was disrespectful to _you_. I could go on all day about just how wrong that was. And if he ticks me off again, I'll start hinting to Potter, or maybe Weasley's brothers. I can't image they'll take it all too lightly."

"I am dealing with Ron."

"How?"

"Mainly by keeping him away from you. And me."

"Which means he goes unpunished."

"What kind of punishment would you consider just?"

"Banishment. Castration. Public ridicule."

"Overreaction!"

"Under-reaction!"

"That is _not_ a word!"

"Well, it explains your behavior very well! It's like you want to pretend it didn't happen! Like you can set aside you feelings and deal with them later! It doesn't work that way! Your emotions and your magic in Dumbledore's office were out of control. _You_ _weren't there_! It was just pure magic and pure emotions controlling you, there was no _thought_. We are _engaged_ because everything happened too fast for you to deal with it all and your baser instincts took over!"

"Do you want me to tell you how _shattered_ I am? How disappointed and heartsick Ron's actions made me? I thought I _loved_ him! And he literally took the _first_ opportunity to proposition me after I was engaged to you! That makes me feel like a worthless slut! Like a throw-away friend! Like I don't _matter_ to him at all! He was my _best friend_ and I wanted to _be with_ him! I did! And now that friendship is obliterated."

Draco watched tears start leaking out of Hermione's eyes, but didn't comfort her. More good was coming out of this argument than bad, and he was grateful it was all coming out.

"Draco, what am I going to do? I did _everything_ with Harry and Ron! He's still Harry's best friend! They've always been closer, what am I going to do? I can't make Harry choose!"

"Harry would be an idiot to remain friends with someone so selfish. Or to side against you. How could he give you up? You are one of the most loyal friends I have ever seen. You'd _have_ to be to be so intelligent, yet follow Potter into danger."

Draco could see Potter coming over apprehensively. Granger and Draco hadn't exactly been quiet. Neither had put up a Muffliato, so everyone had heard the argument when they raised their voices.

Good.

Potter pulled Granger into a tight hug. The tears had dried up, and she was trying to reassure Potter that she was fine. Potter gave her a disbelieving look.

"He asked…that…when I went to class, didn't he?"

Granger nodded.

"When he got to class he looked like he'd run a marathon. I asked him why he was so flushed, and he just said he didn't want to be late for class. I should have realized he'd done something. He doesn't give a shit about being late."

"I don't think he realized he hurt me," Granger said. "I think he thinks he was flattering me."

"He knew what he was doing," accused Draco.

"'Mione, I think…I think Malfoy's right. Ron's always kept you at arm's length, but he knew how you felt! He wasn't as oblivious as you thought he was. I'm not saying Ron is evil, or that he doesn't care about you. He does. He wasn't ready for commitment, and with you…you're the girl he'd commit to. But he knew asking you…that…was wrong. Don't convince yourself he didn't know that."

"So what do I do? Do I ignore him forever? Do I pretend it didn't happen?"

"Fuck no!" yelled Draco. "That little shit deserves whatever he gets. Don't you dare let him get away with that bullshit!"

"Hey, guys?" Greg called from across the room. "I don't know if this is something to worry about, but the twins just left. They looked mad."

Granger rounded on Draco and accused, "You did that on purpose! You picked a fight so Harry and Fred and George would hear!"

"Get used to it, darling. You're marrying a Slytherin," smirked Blaise. "And just for the record, not all Slytherins are Death Eaters. Stop being so prejudiced."

"_I'm_ prejudiced?"

Draco watched the fire return to Granger's eyes. It was sexy as hell.

"Yeah. You'll preach to the masses that Muggleborns are prejudiced against, but you turn around and assume the worst of us. Grow up. Judge if you must, but judge individuals on their own actions and words, not generalities. Practice what you fucking preach."

Granger turned and stalked to what Draco knew to be her library. She slammed the door behind her. It felt very final to Draco, and knew he wouldn't be going through that door anytime soon.

Eventually she'd need to use the bathroom. He'd wait her out.

Draco moved to a couch and sprawled across the three cushions. Blaise and Greg were watching him with interest.

Potter sidled up to an armchair and sat down. He let out a huge breath and tilted his head back onto the back of the chair.

"Shit."

"Agreed."

"Should I go after the twins?"

"Nope. Potter, you planning to ditch Granger for Weasley?"

"Never."

"Good. You gonna try to stop this wedding?"

"Only if she asks me to."

"You think she will?"

"I am constantly surprised by what Hermione wants to do with her life. As long as you won't stand in her way I think she'll eventually marry you. Probably not anytime soon, but hey, she lives up to all her commitments. She takes life so seriously. That's the real reason Hermione thinks she likes Ron. He's a funny guy. He's happy, and goofy. She _needs_ that. She needs that balance. I have a tendency to be too serious. Ron does that for me, too. He lightens things up."

"Draco's too serious, too," Blaise added. "Maybe they'll cancel each other out. Bet their kids will be loopy as shit."

Draco smiled.

A/N:

Next chapter we'll be earning more of that M rating. Nothing uber graphic, but more than just language. Fair warning.

Kermit 304, Dalismynee, giada, ASJS, LovelyAshes, KodeV, Vukk, UnattainableDarkAngel, FallingOrFlying26, Tharl, viola1701e, brighteyes2889, eliza6801, Tar-Silmarien, and CJ Battlefront, thank you for leaving notes for me.


	32. Chapter 32

Out of Hand by relativelypositive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from the use of J.K. Rowling's characters.

Chapter 32

Hermione had always considered herself a nice person. Maybe not everyone's cup of tea, but _nice_. Conscientious. She could count on one hand the number of times she had purposefully angered someone. One of them had been today. It had not been Zabini.

Hiding away in her little library, Hermione tried to think through the way she'd treated Blaise Zabini. She'd barely talked to him before this week, and then only when partnered with him for a school-related project.

Had she really offended him? _Was_ she prejudiced against Slytherins?

She decided her attitude towards them was a direct result of their attitude towards her. She'd been constantly ridiculed by the Slytherins for her blood status, her looks, her friends, her family, her house, her study habits, and her personality.

They judged her, and she judged them right back.

Was that wrong? Was _she_ wrong?

She decided she was _not_ wrong. What she hadn't done—and now she would start—was to allow for maturity.

Look at Draco! A year ago she was being called a Mudblood and was constantly the butt of his jokes.

Now he was kissing her and telling her she was going to marry him. And he talked about her having his kids like it was a given. A necessity.

And he wanted to have sex! With her, she presumed.

Having been brought up in the Muggle world, Hermione's attitude towards sex was much more relaxed. So much so that she'd shocked her friends.

She did _not_ think a girl that had sex before she was married was a whore, or a slut, or any of the derogatory names they are called. As long as the sex was happening between two consenting people, she didn't care if it was a one-night stand!

To her, it was normal to experiment. Healthy.

She didn't think she was too young, as long as it was her own choice and she enjoyed it. Most of the Muggle teenagers she knew had done more than just kissing. It was just the way the world was now.

She'd thought about it often enough. Partly thanks to the summer between third and fourth years. Her parents had already given her the sex talk, and they had talked about "loving yourself" when what they really meant was masturbation.

Sometime during that year Claire Egglesfield and her friends had discovered masturbation and made it "cool" to do it. And talk about it. They called it "going to Zimbabwe." Hermione was afraid to ask why.

That summer Claire had gone into graphic detail, and Hermione couldn't get away from her fast enough.

But it had made her curious. She had experimented that summer, but didn't even think about it at Hogwarts. Living in a room with four other girls? Going to Zimbabwe wasn't really an option.

Knowing how to go to Zimbabwe efficiently had led to curiosity about having sex. (Claire hadn't yet given her a euphemism for _that_. She supposed there were already so many in existence she could just pick one.)

How much better would it be to have someone else to share it with?

And she was just lucky enough to have someone that was available to experiment on.

With. She meant with.

She didn't know how long they'd be holed up in the Warren, but if she didn't take advantage of the relative privacy of 23 rooms for 5 people and no adult supervision, she'd have to wait months for another chance.

She wanted to test the waters _now_.

Part of it was that kiss. She had felt that kiss in places she didn't know could be affected by kisses. She had been contemplating dragging Draco back into the room they had started in when Blaise _had_ to stick his nose into their business.

Mood killer.

She had waited two hours before venturing out. She could hear nothing, so she assumed the boys were in one of the rooms exploring. She wanted to explore, as well, but felt she needed to touch base with Harry and maybe bring Draco with her.

Alone.

She had made it half way around the room, listening at each door for a few seconds, before she realized Draco was asleep on one of the couches in the middle of the room.

She continued around the room until she found the guys. They were dueling.

How long would that occupy them?

She looked back at Draco, dead to the world. She supposed it made sense. He _had_ said that he had watched her all night in the Hospital Wing, waiting for Romilda Vane to attack.

She felt a little guilty for what she was about to do…but not really.

If all went to plan, she'd be giving him sweet dreams.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco felt _amazing_. He could feel a body sliding over his. He could feel hot breath on his neck, then grazing kisses on his top lip, then his bottom lip.

In his dream, he slid naked into water, and could feel it caressing his skin as though it were a living entity. It was constant and arousing.

In the back of his mind he was slowly becoming alarmed.

He felt a soft hand brush his hair back, and the lips moved back to his neck. The body slithered, rubbing across his chest…and further down south.

In his dream, he was being gently lifted from the water. His skin turned to gooseflesh. His erection was heavy and insistent.

In the back of his mind, he wondered how a girl could sneak into the Slytherin boys' dormitories.

He felt a soft breath in his ear, and a tongue lightly licking his earlobe. Legs fell to the sides of his hips and the body pressed down, rubbing him _just right_, and forcing a small moan from his lips.

In his dream, Draco's skin started to burn, and he was submerged again into the water. He started losing control from the constant pleasure.

In the back of his mind, he was realizing that most of the sensations he was feeling were _real_.

He raised his hands to the legs that were straddling him and his large erection.

It _was_ real.

He lifted a hand to cradle the head attached to the lips that were making him feel so good.

And felt bristly short hair.

What the _fuck_?

Draco yelped and bucked the guy off him.

"Fuck! What are you _doing_?" He yelled as he reflexively grabbed his wand. He fully opened his eyes and took in his surroundings.

He wasn't in his room. No guy had snuck in and tried to seduce him.

He pulled himself up and shook the haze of sleep from his mind.

He looked to the floor and saw Granger, cradling her head, and shaking.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was losing it _again_.

She wasn't sure if that could've possibly gone worse.

"What is going on out here?" Harry and Blaise had emerged from the dueling room, wands at the ready.

Hermione saw Draco grab a pillow and cover his crotch.

She couldn't hold in her giggle.

"Hermione?"

"Harry!"

"You okay down there?"

"I'm fine. You know me." She laughed. "Just traumatizing Malfoy."

She lifted herself and dusted off her butt, where she'd landed. She was on the verge of another hysterical laughing fit.

She felt scrambled. Her heart was beating fast, making her feel like she was having a panic attack.

Was she having a panic attack?

No big deal.

She had just misjudged Malfoy. Again.

In the few moments it took to walk to Harry and direct him toward the kitchen, Hermione made yet another decision.

She wouldn't marry a man that didn't _want_ her.

A/N:

Thank you so much for sticking with me.

Chester99, Hilda9Achillius9Fitra, sweett90049, ASJS, MCannon5887, giada, Tar-Silmarien, Pregiera, KodeV, Gloriar1981, NeviaAnn, Beccax95, dracosgirl007, viola1701e, Gunnhildde, eliza6801, luminaDianae, and kvance.


	33. Chapter 33

Out of Hand by relativelypositive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from the use of J.K. Rowling's characters.

Chapter 33

"Where's Miss Judgy-Pants going?"

Draco didn't want to talk to anyone. He was _mortified_. And Blaise would be the last person he wanted to talk to in this situation. He was a great friend, but he had very little tact.

"Draco?"

He remained silent.

"What happened? Why was she on the floor? Were you holding her off by wandpoint?"

Draco remained silent and closed his eyes tightly.

"You're acting like that time we were in Knockturn Alley and that doxy felt you up!"

_Go away, Blaise._

"I know _that_ didn't happen. Miss Judgy-Pants wouldn't do anything that human. I imagine it will take _years_ to pry the stick out of her arse."

_No. I believe I'm the one in possession of the stick._

She had taken him completely by surprise. He thought they'd maybe kiss for a few months, progress as the wedding plans were made…up until their wedding night.

Girls weren't supposed to do _that_!

She just…she…_fuck_!

Draco had never had anyone…he couldn't even think of the right words to use for what she had been doing. Feeling him up wasn't the right phrase. It felt like _so much more_ than what that loose woman in Knockturn Alley had done.

He knew a lot of that feeling was from the erotic dream he'd been having. He couldn't blame Granger for his dream, could he?

He had been incredibly turned on. It wasn't that he didn't _like_ how it all felt. It was that he thought he was being molested by a _guy_, and that freaked him out.

That and the fact that he'd never done more than make out with a girl.

He knew the basics of sex. His father taught him what everything was, what it was for, where it went, and what _not_ to do with it. He'd seen a gentleman's magazine or two in his time. He lived in the dormitory of a boarding school. Those things were commonplace.

If she'd come to him when he was awake the experience would have been vastly different.

"You're worrying me. Did she attack you?"

Draco sighed. "Not in the way you think."

"Are you _blushing_? I didn't even know you _could_ blush!"

"You always pick on me when I blush, so don't act like it's a novelty."

Blaise made a grab for the pillow, but Draco dodged him.

Blaise accioed the pillow, and Draco jumped up from the couch and made a beeline for the closest room. He didn't care which one it was.

"Draco! Stop!"

Draco stopped, but didn't turn around.

"No one's hurt, right? You're all right? She's all right?"

"Not really."

Draco went through the closest door.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was frantically searching the kitchen for tea.

She knew she had scared Malfoy. But what had she done that was so bad? She'd _nuzzled_ him. That's the best descriptor she could think of. She hadn't done anything slutty!

She had crawled onto the couch with him. She hadn't touched him below the belt. When she felt him reacting a bit she had specifically moved so she wouldn't have any contact there.

She'd barely touched him at all! She had chosen her movements because they were gentle. Little kisses. Smoothing his hair.

Maybe the lick on the ear was a little more daring, but that was really just experimenting.

Her neighbor's _puppy_ did more to you when you were lying on the couch.

What would cause that overreaction?

It wasn't just surprise. She saw his face.

If he thought he could kiss her until her knees shook in front of everyone, then not even want to _snuggle_ with her in private, he was going to have to rethink.

Her future husband was going to _want_ her. She just had to figure out how to make that happen.

"We can talk about it, you know. Since I'm engaged you won't be in any _danger_," she said sarcastically to Harry after five minutes of silence.

"It would be like talking about sex with my sister."

"I'm looking for a discussion here, not your fantasies or anything."

"Still, I don't want to talk about it with you. It feels _wrong_."

Hermione sighed.

"Can I tell you what happened?"

"I don't want to hear about you trying to have sex."

"That's not…God, I just wanted to make out a bit! We were in the middle of the Warren, where _you_ could have walked in on us at any time! I wasn't going to have sex with him! I just wanted to see if he would…play a bit."

"Enough! Jeez, Hermione! I don't want to hear this!"

"But he was fine until he went to touch me! Then he shoved me onto the floor!"

"Maybe you scared him! He was asleep when we left him!"

"But isn't that a common thing you guys want? To be woken up…happy?"

"Maybe when you know someone's in bed with you."

"So you're telling me I went about it the wrong way."

"Hermione, stop what you're trying to do."

"What? Why?"

"He's not going to know how to respond to you. He didn't grow up in the world we did! You may be ready for more, but he probably isn't!"

"Seriously, Harry, I didn't _do_ anything to him."

"You must have been pushing him."

"But all our clothes stayed on."

"Stop it!"

"I mostly kept my hands to myself."

"I don't want to hear this!"

"I didn't touch any of his naughty bits."

"Hermione, I don't know what he was thinking or feeling. Not every man has the same wants."

"I wish Ginny were here."

"So you could consult another virgin about sex?"

"You _did_ hear me tell you that I wasn't going to have _sex_ with Malfoy right out in the common area, right? Anyway, Ginny would at least hear me out."

The old friends looked at each other with trepidation.

"This is going to sound so _girly_, but I need him to think about me as a woman."

"I can't give you any more advice about Malfoy."

"But if I have to marry him someday, I need him to-"

"Stop. Talking. I get it. Why do you need that _now_?"

"Why not now?"

Harry sighed. "I'm going to regret asking you this. How did you think that was going to go?"

"I thought he'd wake up and kiss me. We'd touch each other a bit…over the clothes! Don't make that face! He'd come with me to the library for a little privacy where we'd share a couch and kiss and snuggle."

"Since when do you live in dream land?"

"What's wrong with that scenario?"

"It's not reality."

XXXXXXXXX

Draco found himself in the storage room.

He looked around a bit and quickly became bored. Like eighty rooms in this place and he ends up in the only boring one.

_How_ was he going to teach his witch what was acceptable?

_That_ was _not_.

Not that he didn't appreciate her spirit. Once married, they'd have a robust sex life.

Draco wanted to ignore the knock on the door. It was either Granger or Blaise, and he didn't want to see either of them.

"Come on, man! You've been pouting for ten minutes now. Come out."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"We need to talk about what you're going to do about your father and the Dark Lord."

He supposed they did.

"Granger's not out here. Scratch that. She wasn't out here."

"Malfoy?"

Ugh. He didn't want to talk to her yet.

"I thought he was _Draco_."

"Shut up, Zabini. Malfoy, can I come in, please?"

No. He didn't want her in this enclosed space with him.

He wasn't _scared_ of her.

He was _wary_ of her.

There was a difference!

He pulled open the door and walked past Granger and Blaise. He could hear them sniping at each other as he opened door after door looking for the meeting room.

"Is this going to devolve into fisticuffs?"

"Fisticuffs? Really?"

"Fine. A duel then."

"Why in the world would you think that would happen?" asked Granger.

"This room has the tension of an impending fight."

When Draco found the meeting room he turned to his best friend and his fiancée.

"Granger, please sit. Blaise, give us five minutes, then come in. And I mean that literally. Time us. Five minutes."

"No safe word?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Five minutes. Got it."

Draco took a deep breath while he ushered Granger into a chair on one side of the table, then proceeded to take a seat across from her.

He forced himself to look her in the eye.

"There is etiquette to be followed."

"Etiquette," she responded blandly.

"Yes."

"So…I'm not allowed to kiss you."

"I didn't say that."

"I'm not allowed to lay next to you?"

"I didn't say that, either."

"So…what did I do that was so wrong?"

"Relations—"

"Just call it sex!"

"Granger, listen, please. _Sex_ is not to be performed—"

"Why are you-?"

"Why won't you let me finish a sentence!" he yelled.

"Because I know you aren't attracted to me!"

Did she miss the huge…never mind.

"There are a few reasons I reacted like I did. _None_ of them are because I don't think you're hot!"

"Then why did you shove me away?"

Draco was having a hard time keeping his temper under control.

"This is very embarrassing for me, so shut up for a minute and let me figure out how to say this!" He took a moment to pick his words. He could _feel_ her indignation. "I was asleep," he started again. "I thought I was in my bed in my dorm. Only _males_ can get into the boys' dorms. I thought you were a guy!"

Granger full out laughed in surprise. "Seriously? Do guys hit on you a lot?"

Draco smiled in return. "No," he said with a laugh in his voice.

He tried to see this incident from her point of view, but just _couldn't_.

"Hermione, we shouldn't do those things."

"If you liked it, then why not?"

"Because we _shouldn't_. This is how I was raised. I've lived by these strict rules, and I still do."

"You have a choice now."

"Yeah, I do, but I can't just change. I keep forgetting you're new to all this. I've always been 'Draco Malfoy,' the heir to the most powerful family in England. Take away my title, and I still have the training, the expectations."

"But who you are going to _be_ has changed. Your _expectations_ can change."

"Yeah. But I'm not going to suddenly become easy!" He smiled to show her he was joking.

Granger gave him a smile in return that looked more like a wince of pain.

"Did you think I was going to have sex with you?"

"You weren't?"

"No!" she said as though _she_ were the one being offended. "There is a _lot_ of ground to cover between kissing and sex!"

"Then what were you doing?"

"I'd been thinking about that kiss! Every few minutes it replayed in my mind. I wanted _more_." She thought for a moment, then quickly added, "It's not like I was stripping down and grinding on you. I barely touched you at all. I may not think sex is as big a deal as you do, but I do have scruples. I wouldn't go from kissing to sex in one day."

"But what were you _doing_?" he pressed.

"You had said something about being romantic earlier and…I thought you'd like to be woken up that way."

"Time's up!" Blaise sauntered in with Harry, Greg and the twins. "You two done fighting about the sex you're not having?"

Draco fought the urge to kill his friend.

"Of course they're not having sex. It's _Hermione_," said one of the twins.

Blaise smirked. "Dude, you need to catch up."

A/N:

I kind of enjoyed how annoyed some of you were with Hermione's choices. Is that wrong?

Regardless, I appreciate all the feedback I get! Thanks to _Chester99_, _Tar-Silmarien_, _Thomatshu_, _everlastingtrueromance_, _shaymars_, _Jen0318_, _ASJS_, _brighteyes2889_, _KodeV_, _viola1701e_, and _giada_.


	34. Chapter 34

Out of Hand by relativelypositive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from the use of J.K. Rowling's characters.

Chapter 34

"Where have you two been?" Hermione asked the twins as though she had been looking for them for _hours_.

The twins looked at each other and smiled. "Hogwarts," they replied. They clearly found her entertaining.

"What is the situation there?" Suddenly she was all business. The jovial air dissipated from the room.

"Dumbledore has banned Rita Skeeter. I can't wait to see the article she writes for tomorrow! The professors have started patrols of the grounds. McGonagall and Snape have their hands full in the Great Hall. Mandy Brocklehurst had to be taken to the Hospital Wing. She was defending your honor, Hermione. The Greengrass sisters have started a smear campaign against you," said Fred.

"What are they saying?"

"Lots of stuff they made up. _We_ know you're not trying to eradicate Wizarding culture."

"Is that what people think?" Hermione was getting worried.

"Some," George said solemnly. "But only people that don't know you."

Hermione thought that was the biggest problem in her life right now. People didn't know her, and she didn't know a lot of people. She could squeeze all the people that really knew her into a single taxi cab. She wasn't very social. She had her close-knit circle of friends consisting of Ginny, Ron, and Harry, and her parents.

Hermione wondered what the next tier, the acquaintances, thought about her. In this circle she included her roommates, the rest of the Weasleys, the Hogwarts professors, and her relatives.

The "people she kind of knew" category was quite a bit larger. She usually didn't care what these people thought of her. This included the rest of Gryffindor, some students in other houses, and childhood friends.

No one in any of those categories would think anything too negative about her, right?

The list of people that didn't know her at all was large, and their opinions were probably based on the peripheral fame that came from being best friends with Harry.

Where did Malfoy fall? What did _he_ think?

"Where are Ron and Ginny?" asked Harry. "Why didn't they come back with you?"

"Did you think they would?" asked Malfoy. "_Your_ friend abused his friendship with Hermione. Do you think it would help the situation to bring him here? We'd end up fighting all the time."

"We're fighting all the time, anyway!" Harry said, exasperated.

"But why do something you _know_ is going to piss off half the people here?"

"He's _still_ our friend," stressed Harry.

"Guys?" interjected Goyle. He was ignored.

"I don't really want him here, Harry," Hermione said, much to Harry's obvious shock.

"I know you have stuff to work out, and I know he was the biggest jerk, but he knows strategy. He'd be able to help."

"We don't need him," said Blaise. "You're working with Slytherins now. We scheme quite well, thank you."

"Hey!" Goyle tried to get everyone's attention again, but didn't gain an audience.

"Well then what's your suggestion?" challenged Hermione. She didn't know what to think about Zabini. He seemed hostile and overly sarcastic to her.

"We put our ears to the ground. Tap into some streams of intelligence. Subtly."

"Someone should obliviate me now," said Goyle with a hint of panic.

"Portrait room," suggested the twins.

"We've been dying to put it to use since we installed it!" added George.

"Sounds like a plan," said Blaise, and stood up to follow the twins.

"Obliviate me!" Goyle screamed as he clutched his forearm.

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"I can't stop it! Obliviate me!"

Hermione watched Malfoy burst into action. He grabbed Goyle's other arm and dragged him out of the room and to the staircase. Everyone numbly followed and watched as Malfoy gave up the fight and Stunned Goyle so he could be levitated up the stairs.

"Twin!" he yelled to the closest Weasley. "Open the door! We need to get him out of here! Now!"

Hermione was the first to reach Malfoy, but the twins, being about a foot taller, quickly bound up the stairs past her. At the top of the stairs they pushed a green button.

"What are you _doing_?" Malfoy asked in annoyance. "Stop stalling!"

"We're not stalling!" claimed George. "The shop isn't closed yet! We have to wait for Verity to move the counter and give us the all clear before she can let us up! We can't reveal the Warren! It's a _safe house_, Malfoy!"

"It won't be safe if Greg tells Voldemort all about it, will it?" Malfoy countered.

Hermione put her hand on Malfoy's back. She only wanted to lend support and maybe calm him a bit, but the effect was immediate and unexpected. He tensed and whirled on her, effectively removing her hand and startling her enough that she almost lost her balance. Harry steadied her from behind and she gave him a grateful look.

If Malfoy wouldn't let her support him, then she'd do what she could for everyone else.

"Who here can do a memory charm?" she asked hurriedly.

No one raised a hand.

"I suppose I can try. I understand the concept. Harry, you don't happen to have your cloak on you, do you?"

"No. Last I knew _you_ had it."

"Well, does anyone have any great ideas about how to get Greg to Knockturn Alley without being seen by anyone?" asked Blaise.

"Why Knockturn Alley?" asked Harry.

"They wouldn't look twice at him, and he'd be able to answer his summons from there," answered Malfoy.

"He's going to Voldemort?" shrieked Hermione. "He said he wasn't…" Hermione petered out as she realized what she was about to say.

She reached up to the levitating, Stunned boy and pulled up his sleeve.

The Dark Mark was red and infected-looking. How long had Goyle been ignoring the summons? Did he think it was going to go away?

"Did you know he was a Death Eater?" Hermione asked Malfoy gently.

"No. I didn't think any of us were yet."

"Yet?"

"For someone who thinks all Slytherins are Death Eaters you seem awfully surprised. Of course some of us will be! If _we_ hadn't happened you _know_ I would have been given the Dark Mark!"

Hermione was cut off from sniping back by the door finally opening. The twins left first, followed by Goyle and Malfoy, then Hermione and Harry, then Zabini.

They'd only been in the Warren for about four hours, but it seemed like much longer. The sun was setting and Hermione could see shoppers out the window picking up their last-minute items before heading home for the night.

How were they going to get Goyle all the way to Knockturn Alley without being seen?

Fred and George started flying around the shop grabbing items, dashing back to drop their stashes, then grabbing more.

Verity put on her jacket, said bye to everybody, and went home as though nothing weird was going on.

Fred shoved Comb-a-Chameleon into Malfoy's hand. "Time for a little camouflage, Blondie. They'll pick you out of the crowd with that gleaming beacon."

"Gleaming beacon!" roared Blaise. "Oh, Draco, that's not the last time you'll be hearing that!"

Malfoy opened the box and started combing it through his hair.

"Black. Why black? Don't I look pale and mysterious enough?" Malfoy grumbled.

Hermione hid her smile. For once _her_ hair wasn't going to give her away.

Blaise received Magical Moustache Miracle Stubble Grow and started applying it to his face. He smiled as his moustache grew to a ludicrous length, hiding the smile.

George pulled out a canister of Weasley's Wet Weather. "First, let's get rid of a majority of the witnesses."

He popped his head out the door, ran out to the middle of the street when no one was looking, unscrewed the top, then ran back to the shop. The group watched in amazement as clouds formed above the canister and lifted to the sky. After a few minutes they turned dark and stormy, then started to rain.

The shoppers scattered like cockroaches in light.

"Harry," Fred said as he approached them, "you use this." He handed Harry a Headless Hat. "It's not subtle, but _everyone_ knows you."

He put it on and Hermione gasped when his head disappeared.

"Let's go!"

"What about you two?"

"Everyone's used to us running around. We won't catch anyone's attention."

"What about Hermione?"

"Really? You think anyone would recognize her right now?"

Harry thought for a moment, then said, "Probably not."

It was exceedingly creepy to hear Harry's voice come from a headless body.

"What about Goyle?" she asked. "Peruvian Darkness Powder?"

"Doesn't work well outside. We'll have to hope the storm hides us from view. Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco let Hermione lead him back to the shop.

He had watched from behind as Hermione Disillusioned herself, crept slowly to where Draco had left Greg laying, performed the Obliviation, then let up the Stupefy.

She backed quickly away from Greg and Draco almost put his arms around her. He stopped because he was also watching Greg. Greg stood up and kind of _shook_ himself, before once again clutching his arm and screaming. Just as suspected, the denizens of Knockturn Alley paid him no attention. He grabbed his wand, touched it to his Mark, and disappeared.

The group re-entered the shop quietly and scattered. Harry and Blaise bee-lined downstairs. The twins went upstairs to their apartment.

Draco didn't know how to feel. One of his oldest friends was already a Death Eater.

How had Greg kept that a secret?

He felt Hermione's gaze. He felt her wanting to _mother_ him. She kind of danced around him, picking up random stuff, then putting it back down.

"Sorry about—"

"Shut up."

"But I just—"

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

Draco had no idea what to say to her, he just didn't want her to _talk_.

He grabbed the closest item and said, "Wanna try this?"

She grabbed the bottle from him and read: "First Love Beguiling Bubbles? Don't believe I need a love potion, Malfoy, but thanks for thinking of me."

He grabbed it back. Maybe he should pay more attention.

He saw a box that said "Voodoo Fountain" and lifted it up for her to see. He lifted his eyebrows in question.

"Let's _not_ burn down the shop."

He lifted a "Portable Swamp" and she said, "Put it down slowly and back away."

He did as she said. He searched frantically for something that would keep her busy while he sorted himself out.

"I wonder what these are for?" He watched her open a box of "Shimmering Silver Salt Drops," sniff them, and drop unconscious to the floor.

A/N:

I'm thinking five or so more chapters. End of Part One.

SPOILER: of course they're going to get together, and get it together. However, part two will be wedding planning, with a twist, starting…say…October 1st?

Thank you for the reviews!

Couer de Danse, Chester99, everlastingtrueromance, viki, Hai Letto, luminaDianae, Hilda9Achillius9Fitra, shaymars, Jen0318, ASJS, brighteyes2889, KodeV, viola1701e, giada, and dracosgirl007.


	35. Chapter 35

Out of Hand by relativelypositive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from the use of J.K. Rowling's characters.

Chapter 35

_Well, that's one way to get some peace and quiet. Maybe just quiet._

Draco sat on the floor with his back to the counter. He'd pulled Hermione's limp body into his arms.

Poor kid. She'd been pretty beat up already, and now she had a lump on her head.

And Draco thought that when she woke up he'd force-feed her. She felt fragile, delicate. _Dinky_.

They hadn't gotten lunch and it was now dinnertime, but as far as he knew no one was cooking. Had she had breakfast in the infirmary? He hadn't, and he couldn't remember if she had or not. He guessed yes, since Pomfrey would be watching those things.

He was betting the twins or Potter knew how to cook. If he or Blaise were in charge of cooking, then everyone would be stuck with sandwiches. He couldn't cook, but he could assemble.

Hermione would make a seven-course meal. Then figure out a way to get it done in three.

Draco could think all the random thoughts in the world, but it didn't change the fact that Greg had the Dark Mark. And right now he was in Voldemort's presence. Did the Dark Lord know Greg had left Hogwarts with himself and Hermione?

It was too soon. Greg was too young. They were _all_ too young to be dealing with this crap.

Draco realized he had formed the fantasy of saving all his friends from that fate.

He had been saved. He'd thought he had time to save them, too.

Who else? Was he too late to save the rest of his friends?

"They must have gone downstairs."

Draco was about to get the Weasleys' attention when they started talking about him.

"Malfoy looked devastated, don't you think?"

"You see his face when 'Mione revealed Goyle's Mark? Thought he'd throw up."

"Was it revulsion? He said he would've been a Death Eater if he hadn't gotten with Hermione. What does that mean? Would he have been forced if he didn't want to? Or would he have just accepted it? Or does he _believe_ in blood purity?"

"We were born into a family of Order members. Can you imagine being born into a family of Death Eaters? I'd see Hermione as salvation, too."

"Wait, you think that's why he suddenly decided he wanted to stay in the engagement?"

Draco found his arms involuntarily squeezing Hermione. His eyes were tearing up. He couldn't remember the last time that happened.

She _was_ his salvation, and so much more.

"I don't know. From what I can tell, he never really fought it."

"Lucky bastard. He goes from terrifying, possibly forced servitude to a creepy homicidal reanimated snake man to a hot wife whose future is so bright the Pureblood supremacists are scared _she'll_ take over."

"He gets to kiss Hermione whenever he wants to. I no longer believe in karma."

"Awww. You're so jealous! That's adorable."

"Like I haven't heard you moan her name. The walls are _thin_, man."

"Reminder to Silence myself duly noted."

"Seriously, what do you see happening here? Malfoy and Hermione have bounties on their heads. Mum went to get the Grangers today. They're staying at the Burrow until further notice."

"There's plenty of room here."

"Yeah, but do you really want Mum to know about the Warren yet?"

"No! Point taken."

"Realistically, we should send Harry and that Zabini kid back to Hogwarts. More children missing will bring more attention. Plus, it'd be easier to smuggle two around than four."

"Should we obliviate that one?"

"Zabini? Dunno. Think he'd let us check his arm?"

"Doubt it."

"Fred, can we keep her safe? Our wards are so odd no one could ever make sense of them let alone break them, but Malfoy is a part of this and he could conceivably turn on us."

"I don't think he will. He's like…he's like a cross between Bill and Percy. He's a proper jerk, but he's also smart and adventurous_. I_ kind of want to date him."

"You're not my type," Draco finally interjected. Not very Slytherin of him, he knew, but he wanted to ask the boys a few questions.

"Shit!" he heard one twin exclaim.

"Bugger!" said the other one.

They both rounded the counter and immediately dropped to check on Hermione.

"What happened?"

"She smelled that box right there," Draco nodded to the Shimmering Silver Salt Drops. "Went down fast. Hit her head. You should put a warning on that."

One of the twins grabbed the box, turned it over, and presented it to him.

"'If accidentally inhaled, no worries. You'll wake up eventually.' What kind of warning is that?"

"Honest. She'll be fine. These are the opposite of smelling salts. Instead of waking you up, they put you out. It's a sleep aid _and_ a practical joke."

"How long will she be out?"

"Couple hours at the most. If she doesn't wake soon we'll use the antidote."

"Antidote? Like she's been poisoned?"

"True love's kiss, of course!"

Draco started to sweat and must have looked just as alarmed.

"Jeez, Malfoy! We're just fucking with you!"

He took another deep, calming breath.

"So what's the antidote?"

"Smelling salts, Malfoy! Truly, very few things we create are _intentionally_ lethal."

That statement sent a chill down his spine.

While he found them quite amusing, and somewhat terrifying, he needed to get down to business.

"Bounties on our heads? Tell me about that."

"We heard it in the crowd when we were skulking around the Greengrasses. Dead or alive. You preferably alive, her preferably dead."

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione felt like she had been sleeping on a car ride. Oddly bumpy and not at all restful.

She opened her eyes to find everyone in what must have been the dining room. Malfoy was holding her in his lap and eating beans and rice one-handed.

"But that won't work!" she could hear Harry argue. "It would just make Hermione a bigger target!"

"It would be a done deal, though!" Blaise argued back.

"They could still kill her and pull him back into the fold."

"What if they made an heir?"

"Another person to kill."

"That's just _wrong_."

"Think like a serial killer, Zabini. It'll help you figure it out."

"What's a serial killer?"

"Person that kills a lot of people one at a time, spaced out over time."

"I didn't know there was a name for that," Zabini said uncomfortably.

"Think your mum qualifies, do you?" Draco asked.

Hermione thought Zabini would get mad, but he just laughed.

"It's kind of nice to know there are others out in the world. It's _not_ just her."

"Are you serious?" asked Harry. "You're _glad_ there are deranged killers out there?"

"Not glad, relieved. Anyway, if there was a new little Malfoy running around, I think Narcissa would…not switch sides, but possibly become neutral."

"Hermione would never go for it. She'd have to miss school," said Fred.

"She'd still go. She wouldn't let a little pregnancy get in her way," countered George.

Hermione felt her senses returning in full as her indignation rose.

"How about we not plan to impregnate me while I'm sleeping, hmm?"

She extricated herself from Malfoy's hold and unsteadily sat in the next chair while glaring at the boys.

"Sorry, Hermione, we're just talking through our options. Fred said you'd be awake soon," Harry said.

"How are you feeling?" asked George. "Any shortness of breath? Jiggly eyeballs? Longer fingernails? Incessant need to jump up and down?"

"No," Hermione laughed, then realized the twins were seriously _studying_ her. "Were you _expecting_ those things to happen?"

"Ummm…no?"

"Fred!"

"Not _all_ of them."

"There are side effects?" Malfoy asked menacingly.

There was a moment of silence.

"No?" Fred answered timidly.

"I feel fine, so let's talk about what happens next. But first, someone pass me the rice."

"Well, we thought you could live in the Warren indefinitely, but that would interrupt your education, so we didn't think you'd go for it," said George.

"I think we should all go back to Hogwarts," suggested Harry. "With the heightened security and Dumbledore there I think it's a safer place than it was when we left."

"But _everyone_ knows Hogwarts," Zabini said. "If it were infiltrated there'd be no place to hide."

"Who said anything about hiding? If we go back to Hogwarts, it will be to resume our lives. If we get attacked there, even with the extra precautions, we'll have to fight back."

"_Could_ we go back to our regular lives right now? _We_ probably could, Potter, but Granger couldn't. And Draco would be in just as much danger."

"Hogwarts is under a lot of scrutiny right now. The newspapers are watching, as is the Ministry because of the protesting and possible curriculum change. Does that make it more or less likely to be attacked if the Death Eaters know Hermione and Malfoy are in there?" asked Fred.

"Let's not take the chance," Malfoy said. "Hermione and I should _not_ go back until a safe solution is found. We have been exceedingly lucky so far. I am _still_ shocked that my father did not murder Hermione with his bare hands this morning."

Deep down Hermione knew Malfoy was completely serious, but she didn't want to believe it. That he was_ certain_ his father would kill her terrified her. Hermione had already been struggling with the vague possibility that she was a target, but it was harder to deal with knowing certain people would kill her on sight.

Malfoy continued, "If he can't _find_ her he can't _kill_ her."

A/N:

Reviews are really invaluable! Thank you to K. 17995, Chester99, viki, TNgirl, this girl, ASJS, brighteyes2889, KodeV, viola1701e, giada, and Lucifeeer.


	36. Chapter 36

08/27/2014

Out of Hand by relativelypositive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from the use of J.K. Rowling's characters.

Chapter 36

"Fred and I are going to the portrait room. Anyone care to join us?" George inquired after everyone finished eating.

Hermione jumped up excitedly, but Malfoy grabbed her hand before she could follow the group out.

"Hey, let's just talk for a little while, okay?"

He seemed like he thought she'd tell him no, like he was expecting her to reject this small overture. She wondered why he would feel that way. She hadn't said no to him at all the last couple days.

They'd barely talked alone, and when they did she thought they were very good at being succinct. They were both somewhat plain talkers, saying what they meant and meaning what they said.

"Sure. Library?" Hermione knew suggesting the library was a bit of a risk, but she felt comfortable in the cozy room.

To her surprise and pleasure, Malfoy nodded and kept hold of her hand as she guided him to the correct door.

Zabini was holding the door open for them, thinking they were coming into the portrait room as well. When she shook her head and instead led Malfoy to another door, Blaise smirked and Hermione _knew_ he was going to make a catcall or something, but he stopped. He was looking at Malfoy, and something that caught his attention made him change his mind.

Hermione looked up at Malfoy to find him looking back at her with a little smile. Not a smirk. A _smile_.

Oh. She liked that.

When she turned back around Zabini had shut the door. She silently thanked him for not doing anything that would make her feel awkward. She vowed to really thank him later.

She opened the door and felt a wave of calm wash over her. It had the feeling of _home_. She smiled widely and ran her fingers lovingly over the empty shelves as she passed them.

"The twins really outdid themselves. This feels like the library at Hogwarts. You must love it."

"I really do."

"The Malfoy library is nothing to be sniffed at. I suppose the likelihood of you seeing it is pretty remote, though."

"Malfoy, taunting me with a library I can't peruse? That's _mean_," she smiled to show she was joking, and plopped down on a dusky green couch.

He followed and sat a little closer than she expected him to. It shouldn't surprise her, since he'd been so touchy feely for the last couple hours, but it did. After the complete disaster that was this afternoon's attempt at getting closer, she was a little shy about touching him.

Even though she knew it wasn't true, her mind kept telling her that he was going to reject her again. But _he_ kept touching _her_.

"You're going to think I want to do this for nefarious reasons, but I want you to sit in my lap."

"Nefarious? You? _No_. Why would I ever think that?" Hermione laughed a little and Malfoy started guiding her towards him.

The awkwardness Hermione was afraid of hit with a vengeance as she stood and turned, thinking she'd _sit_ in his lap, while he tried to guide her forward to _straddle_ his lap.

Malfoy got his way, though Hermione knew she hadn't put up a fight. Because of their height differences, she was now almost level with him.

"That's better." Malfoy put his hands lightly on her waist, but didn't pull her in. She struggled for a moment with where to put her own hands before clasping them lightly together between them.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry about Goyle. What do you want to do? Do you want to try to save him somehow? Is there a way?"

"I don't know if there's anything that can be done. I'd like him to be back at Hogwarts, where he's safe and everyone knows he's supposed to be. If you're doing what you're supposed to be doing you don't gather attention. The worst thing we could do would be to try to save him. It would just point out that he's not as loyal to the cause and he'd probably get killed for it."

"The idea of doing nothing feels _wrong_."

"Well, in this case it's the best option. He's a good guy. He's always been _softer_ than the rest of us. I can't believe he's already got the Mark."

The two lapsed into silence as they thought about Gregory Goyle for a few minutes more.

"Malfoy?" Hermione waited until he acknowledged her before continuing. "I think I have an idea. You're not going to like it."

She watched his face carefully to be sure he was paying attention.

"Anything that could get us out of this engagement I'm not going to like."

"Well, what are _you_ thinking?"

"I've already given up my planned future, and that isn't enough. I need a way to make the Dark Lord not _want_ me on his side anymore."

"What if you declared yourself against him publically? Essentially said that if they didn't leave you alone you'd spill all the secrets you knew to Professor Dumbledore or Minister Scrimgeour."

"Then I'd become even more of a target than I already am. The only thing that keeps me relatively safe is that the ties have yet to be cut between my family and me. Once they're gone I'm considered the enemy."

"What if you vowed to remain neutral?"

"Would that be a possibility being married to you?"

Hermione smiled. "Probably not."

"You know, if I thought it would save your life, I'd find a way to undo this engagement," Malfoy said gravely. "I don't _want_ to, but I would. Then I'd wait for the first possible opportunity to re-engage myself to you in safety."

"That's sweet? I think? Well, your father wouldn't be trying to kill me anymore, right? That would be a plus."

"The damage is done, Hermione. I declared myself to my mother. She wouldn't keep that from him, even to save _my_ life. She doesn't care about yours. I'm sorry, but it's just the truth."

"How do people become like that? I can't imagine what your childhood was like."

"Mostly privilege, with little bouts of terror. My parents love me, Hermione. It may seem like they don't, but that's because they were raised to be formal."

"How did you not end up the same way?"

"I _am_."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"But—"

"Hermione! I am! Before this week, did I ever talk to you? _Really_ talk to you?"

"No, but I'm a _Mudblood_. I wouldn't have expected you to."

"Don't be a bitch. I didn't just not talk to _you_; I didn't talk to _anyone_ unless they were a close friend or a professor. If everyone I ever had a real conversation with were sitting at a single table in the Great Hall, we'd all be able to shake hands without leaving our seats. I have a few really fucking good friends, a few followers in Slytherin, and my parents. That is my _whole_ life."

Hermione thought his life sounded a lot like her own, except her parents were warm, funny, and slightly crazy.

"We are a lot alike, you know."

"I know. I've always known. And it always pissed me off."

"Funny, I always thought we were about as different as people could be. I'm surprised, but happy, you know?"

"Hermione, we have to find a solution. We can't hide here indefinitely."

"I'm pretty sure we could. There are doors they didn't even point out. Wanna bet one is a supermarket?"

"Supermarket? I know what a market is. What makes it super?"

Hermione tried to keep her smile hidden, but being so close to each other she just couldn't.

"It's just really big."

"Oh, then I have something _super_."

Hermione snorted out a laugh. "I'm sure you do. Let's get back on track, Malfoy."

"Fine. My parents think that if they can get rid of you I'll fall back in line. I need them to understand that I've changed. I'm _never_ going to become a Death Eater. If something happened to you, I'd probably abstain from the fight altogether. Travel indefinitely. Move to Australia or America, try learning a bit about Muggles."

"That sounds _wonderful_ right now. That freedom."

"Yeah. But first, let's figure this out. So, in my mind, we need to make my parents understand that they've lost me. Next…the Dark Lord."

"Ugh…let's just _kill him_ already."

Their eyes locked and held for a full minute as their minds whirled.

"Is that the solution?"

"Is it even possible?"

"We'd have to find him first."

"Not a problem."

"What, is he at your house?" Hermione laughed.

Malfoy didn't laugh.

"Sometimes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He'll just come back."

Draco watched Hermione debate with her best friend. If he didn't know better he'd think they were fucking. All the little touches and smiles were making him so jealous it was hard to concentrate.

"Well, then we'll kill him again."

"You make it sound like it's no big deal."

"Wait, how can he come back?"

"He split his soul."

"What? How do you know that?"

"Dumbledore's told me a few things."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I don't tell you everything!"

"But this was really important!"

"Fine, I'm sorry! Ron doesn't know, either."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Doesn't it?"

Hermione stopped arguing for a moment and thought about it.

"You're right, it does. Anyway, you're telling me that we can't kill Voldemort?"

"Not permanently."

"But we could kill him temporarily, right? How much time would that buy us?"

"I just don't know."

"Well, last time it took him thirteen years of essentially living as a parasite before he could be 'reborn,' but this time his followers would know that when he says he'll be resurrected he can make it happen."

"Shit, that's right," Draco agreed. "My parents were shocked when they found out the Dark Lord had really come back. This time they would be ready. They wouldn't let their faith lapse again. They'll be watching and planning."

"So at best thirteen years' respite, at worst…a couple years? I think it's worth it."

"All right. I'm in. Zabini?" Draco asked his best friend, praying that he'd agree.

"Yeah. If we take the fucker out it won't only benefit you two, you know."

"Yeah," said one of the twins, "The whole world can go back to normal."

"Does anyone _not_ want to kill him?" asked Hermione.

Silence. Everyone stared at her.

"Good. Let's get a good night's sleep, then spend tomorrow planning."

Everyone started towards the sleeping quarters.

Draco felt Hermione grab his hand again and he stopped abruptly.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah. Um…"

Draco watched a beautiful blush bloom in her cheeks. He didn't want to discourage her, so he tried not to smirk.

"Library?" he asked.

She nodded. He let her lead the way, since he _still_ didn't know which door it was.

"I just want to sleep," she declared when they made it back to the couches.

"So do I," he lied in reply.

He pulled her down onto the farthest couch from the door.

He touched her flaming cheeks.

"This is _good_. Let's _sleep_."

She nodded, and kissed him tentatively. Draco felt his magic careen through his body with joy. This _was_ good.

He deepened the kiss for just a moment, then pulled away.

They smiled at each other awkwardly.

Draco turned her so that her body fit into his and reclined.

Sleep.

A/N:

Thank you to Hilda9Achillius9Fitra, ASJS, brighteyes2889, Tar-Silmarien, Oretmo, KodeV, viola1701e, giada, and eliza6801. Sometimes they make me think, sometimes they make me laugh, and sometimes I just roll my eyes. But I appreciate them all. Thanks for taking the time to review.


	37. Chapter 37

Out of Hand by relativelypositive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from the use of J.K. Rowling's characters.

Chapter 37

_I can't believe I'm doing this._

Draco had always been told that family business was private. That dignity was a Malfoy birthright.

Here he was, throwing dignity out the window.

"Can't you just _taste_ the irony?" Rita Skeeter twirled a perfect blonde ringlet around her right index finger as her Quick-Notes Quill took diligent, hyperbolized notes. "Little Miss Rib Spreader needs a favor. From moi. Now, I just don't know if I could do that."

"Miss Skeeter," Draco purred. "Might I call you…Rita?"

"Oh, you _may_, you delicious young thing."

Draco perched himself next to Skeeter on her desk, leaning into her personal space.

"_Rita_, do you know how long I've searched for my love? How I've scoured the globe, staring _deeply_ into the eyes of hundreds of women, looking for just a spark, a _scintilla_ of attraction, a _frisson_ of passion?"

"Tell me. _Tell me_." She unsubtly thrust her chest in his direction.

Draco started trailing his index finger lightly up and down Skeeter's purple silk-clad forearm. He playfully used two fingers to walk up said forearm, then just his index finger to slide back down.

"I whiled away my days in a fog of disappointment and loneliness. My heart was full of sorrow. _Rita_," he whispered her name. "I was gripped by a deep despair that I tried to hide behind my Pureblood bravado."

"You poor _darling_." Skeeter stood and stepped further into Draco's space. She lifted her hand and traced her fingertip along his eyebrow and down his straight nose to land lightly on his bottom lip. "I just don't know how you survived your deep…_yearning_. Your soulful gray eyes just _radiate_ the pain of your romantic quest."

"That quest…is now _over_. My Hermione has plucked at my heartstrings. She has broken down my barriers—" Draco frantically grabbed the hand that was tracing his cheek and clutched it to his lips, "and they were strong, _fortified_ barriers, Rita. Can you imagine my surprise at the _revolution_ my spirit has suffered?"

"This is a love story for the times, Mr. Malfoy—"

"Draco! You _must_ call me Draco!"

"_Draco_," she purred, "_Everyone_ must know of your journey to euphoria."

"You don't know what that would mean to me! To share my newfound bliss with the entire Wizarding world! To let them know that true love can be found in the least likely of places!"

He stood, releasing Skeeter's hand with a flourish, and sauntered back to his chair on the other side of her desk. He straightened his robes, sat down, crossed his legs, and confidently slouched with the air of a man whose life is deeply satisfying.

"Rita, it is extremely important that we get one special point across."

"And what is that?"

He furrowed his brow and glanced at Hermione. Her eyes were wide as she stared back at him with an alarmed expression.

He looked back at Rita and held her eyes for a meaningful five seconds.

"I don't know if I can—"

"_Draco_, you can tell me _anything_."

"But this may endanger Hermione's life!"

"Oh? Then it must be juicy—umm…incredibly important!"

"It is! Not only is it my heart, it is _my_ _very_ _life_!"

"But how could anyone hurt you? You are just _enchanting_!"

"I _know_, Rita, I _know_," he replied seriously. "But, alas, I am _endangered_." He paused for dramatic effect. "Unlike my father, I will never…become…a Death Eater!"

XXXXXXXX

"That was disgusting."

"Thank you."

"You outed your father. We didn't discuss that."

"Yeah, well, we'll make the rounds to my cousin by the end of the day."

"But we weren't going to bring her into it until the whole thing was over!"

"I'd like to get on record, _Ministry_ record, about my father's activities. If I do get killed, I want them to be able to prosecute him."

"Hey!" Hermione swatted his arm. "You are not going to get killed! Neither am I! Or Harry or George or Fred or Zab-Blaise!"

"Zab-Blaise? Really? Pick a name and go with it!"

"I'm going to try to call him Blaise. I think it will show him that I am starting to like him. He was excellent at poking holes in our plans."

"So are you going to start calling me Draco again?"

"Again?"

"Yeah, you were calling me Draco, then you stopped."

"I hadn't realized."

"I think it's an interesting gauge of our relationship. I'd like you to call me Draco, though. I've come to enjoy saying _your_ name."

"I know. You kind of smile every time you say it, unless you're being all _serious_."

"Let's celebrate our victory. Pub food?"

"Like we can go out for lunch!"

"Hey, there are four blocks between here and Weasley's, there's probably one or two places we could accidentally stumble into."

Hermione pretended to think for a moment.

"Okay."

"Have you noticed that we always do what the other asks?"

"What?"

"I've been thinking about it. When I ask you to do something, you do it. If you ask something of me, it doesn't even occur to me to tell you no. We may debate or share misgivings, but we always do what the other says. That's _weird_, right?"

"Are you saying that you were expecting me to be a stubborn, contrary harridan?"

"If I say yes, I get in trouble, right?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later found Hermione and Harry on her second errand of the day.

"Are you positive no one's home?"

Hermione gave Harry an exasperated look. "Of course! My parents are at the Burrow!"

"Then who's in your kitchen?"

Hermione's head snapped to the kitchen window where the silhouette of a body was wiggling around.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Who _is_ that?" That Harry didn't bat an eyelash at Hermione's language did not escape her.

"Ugh. I hope I'm hallucinating."

"Hermione?"

"Are you sure we can't get what we need from the Dursleys?"

"You're kidding, right? Petunia's always _home_."

"But your uncle had a storage shed of—"

"Who's in the kitchen, Hermione?"

Harry started walking towards the back door. Hermione grabbed his hoodie and pulled him back.

"Don't judge me."

"What?"

"What you're about to see will probably shock you. Just pretend you're over everything and couldn't care less. You're _bored_. Got it?"

"I guess."

Hermione sighed in resignation and led Harry through the house to the kitchen.

"What are you doing here, Claire?"

"Bitch, I'm makin' a sandwich."

"Do you often come in when no one's here?"

"Your pops always has the best meats." Claire turned and did a double take. "That's a _fierce_ haircut, Hermione. Quite brave for our mouse, don't you think? And you, _hottie_," she addressed Harry, "I'll get to you in a moment."

Claire winked at Harry and he took a few involuntary steps back.

Hermione didn't blame him. Claire was wearing a miniskirt and a halter top. It was an extremely slutty outfit for a sixteen year old, but it was Claire's "uniform."

"What happened to you on Saturday?"

Hermione gulped. Had Professor McGonagall's Obliviation not worked?

"Shit, do I have a story for you!" Claire dragged Hermione by the wrist to the parlor and pulled her down onto the couch.

Harry followed the girls into the parlor and Hermione could see him sit down as far away from Claire as he could be.

"So my mum wakes me up with 'Hermione's in town' and I _didn't even shower_ I was so shitting excited to see you. So I'm walking to your house and I was abducted by aliens!"

"You were, huh?" Hermione replied skeptically.

"For real. I was on the sidewalk and the next thing I know it's the afternoon and I'm in the park! I'm _missing time. _That's how it happens. That's how you _know_."

"What did you do then?"

"I went and got a metal detector. They _implant_ things."

"Did you find anything?"

"No."

"Well, it's been nice seeing you, but Harry and I were just passing through." Hermione stood and started toward the garage.

"You're leaving already?"

"Yeah. Sorry. No time to hang out."

"Where are you parents?" Claire asked suddenly. "If you're here, they would be here. They don't know, do they?"

"Claire—"

"Did you run away from that fancy boarding school no one's heard of?"

"No…well, sort of. Listen, we just have to grab a few things and then we'll be off. I won't even tell my parents you loot the fridge when they're out. We just have to get going."

"Fine. Whatever."

Hermione led Harry quickly away.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I said something kind of dirty to her yesterday."

"Do tell."

Draco and Blaise were waiting for the twins. They were going into the Portrait Room, and Draco was quite excited.

"Well, she was sitting with me...well, in may lap, actually," Draco sounded smug to his own ears. He tried to dial it back.

"And you said?"

"Well, it commenced with a Muggle reference I didn't fully understand and it finished with an allusion to the size of my manhood!"

"Man you are using inappropriately large words right now. You told her you had a big dick?"

"I _alluded_ to it."

"You rebel."

"Oi, you two ready?" yelled one of the twins as he came down the stairs.

The other one wasn't with him and for some reason that really struck Draco. He felt like they should wait. Kind of like he couldn't find one of his shoes.

"Where's the other one?"

"Working. The trials and tribulations of running your own empire, you know. Let's go talk to Gramps."

"Who?" Draco asked.

"You didn't tell him?" the twin questioned Blaise.

"Didn't come up."

"In two days of conversation it didn't come up _once_ that his grandfather is a spy?"

A/N:

Getting very close to the end of this part. I'm excited and sad at the same time. I'm sticking with October 1st as the start of part 2.

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

ASJS, KodeV, viola1701e, and eliza6801, my stalwart reviewers!


	38. Chapter 38

Out of Hand by relativelypositive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from the use of J.K. Rowling's characters.

Chapter 38

"My Grandfather Abraxas is helping the Order of the Phoenix? No fucking way."

Draco pushed past Weasley and entered the Portrait room. He looked around the dark, gallery-like space. All the portraits were shrouded.

"Which one is he? And why are they covered?"

"They're covered so they can't see each other. I don't want this lot wandering into each other's frames. It would be disastrous. And he's the third on the left."

Draco approached quickly and pulled away the curtain.

"Grandfather!" Draco exclaimed. Even though he knew what to expect, _seeing_ his grandfather under these circumstances shocked him.

"Draco. What are _you_ doing here?" Abraxas Malfoy asked with disdain.

"I'm trying to find a way to marry my fiancée without being worried about homicidal maniacs trying to kill us."

"Yes. The Mudblood. It is unfortunate. I hear she's moderately bright."

"Moderately bright? Hermione's really a genius."

"If she were a genius, she wouldn't be engaged at sixteen, would she?"

"Seventeen, actually," Hermione said as she strolled in.

"You're seventeen?" Draco asked, turning around in surprise.

"You don't even know how old she is? What, had you never _talked_ to the girl before, Draco? That is basic information. At the very least that's a failure of reconnaissance, boy."

"I am indeed seventeen," declared Hermione. "I don't know why it makes any difference."

"It does, actually," said Draco. "We have somewhere to go right after this."

"You're going to use her, aren't you?" Abraxas snorted.

Draco gave his grandfather an annoyed look.

"Look, we need to know when the Dark Lord will be at the Manor. Can you help us?"

"The _Dark Lord_. Delusions of grandeur. The audacity! Waltzing into _my_ ancestral home and treating my family as slaves! Mr. Riddle needs to be dispatched! And your father! That imbecile! I cannot believe a son of mine would willingly enslave himself to a Half-blood!"

"Yes, I agree! Will you help us?"

"I would not inhabit this portrait if I had not already decided to do so."

"Also, a friend, Gregory Goyle, was summoned a few days ago. Do you know anything?"

"I have not heard that name in years. I am relatively positive he is not currently imprisoned in the dungeon."

"Thank you."

Abraxas gave his grandson a cold stare. "I am not doing this to help _you_. I've seen you grow up, Draco, and you have disappointed me. And _marrying_ a _Mudblood_. Shame! You shall be stricken from the family!"

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her to the door.

"Yeah, thanks a lot," he called back.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco and Hermione "suited up" as George called it. Draco needed a bit of camouflage if he thought he was going to walk down Diagon Alley in the broad daylight. They still didn't worry about Hermione. While the bruises were mostly gone, she was still unrecognizable due to her lack of significant hair.

"Where's Harry?" Draco asked as they left the shop.

"With Claire."

"Who's Claire?"

"Claire is a barnacle. A parasite. She insinuates herself into every minute aspect of your life until you can't stand her anymore and try to stab her with a greasy kebab skewer at a food cart in middle of the park with your entire family and a day-care class watching."

Draco let that go.

"Where are Harry and Claire?"

"On their way to the Dursley's. Harry thought his uncle had some things that might be useful and Claire has a car."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"Claire. Skewer."

"You hate her?"

"That is a long, complicated answer you'll wish you never heard."

"Hey, when we get to Gringotts, and they ask you if you're a Malfoy, just answer 'yes' without any hesitation."

"And they'll believe that?"

"It's the truth, Hermione."

"But we're not married yet!"

"An engagement in permanent. You're a Malfoy."

He watched her for a reaction, and was proud of her when she smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Sure I am," she sarcastically replied and led the way.

Draco smiled. At least she wasn't throwing fits.

They entered the bank and made their way to the closest goblin, Gornuk.

"I wish to be taken to my vaults," Draco ordered in a quiet, yet authoritative voice.

Gornuk gave him a scrutinizing look. "Your name?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"You have no vaults."

"I have no vaults!" Draco modulated his voice when Hermione placed a calming hand on his back. "That's ridiculous."

"_You_ do not have vaults. Your _parents_ have vaults."

"I've been before!"

"You have not yet come of age. You need…"

"Oh, that's right, sorry. Hermione is my familial escort."

Gornuk looked at Hermione dismissively. "You are a Malfoy?"

"Yes, sir," she replied, keeping eye contact and trying to look earnest.

Gornuk sighed and made his way to the floor. He led them to the cart and strapped himself in without another word.

He turned as the cart started to move and said, "You realize what will happen if you are not a Malfoy?"

Draco replied, "Yes," and Hermione replied, "No."

Gornuk gave them a disgusted look. "I am not cleaning up the blood, Mr. Malfoy. Do you wish to continue?"

Draco ignored the look of alarm on Hermione's face.

"Absolutely."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione had never seen such wealth. It was truly unimaginable. She estimated the space to be the size of a Quidditch stadium.

Gornuk was evaluating her. She could feel his beady eyes sweeping her from head to toe.

It was probably because she hadn't balked at putting her hand in the mouth of the snake at the entrance. She hadn't batted an eyelash when it chomped down on her hand and the blood had started to flow into its mouth.

She had just stared back at him, daring him to say something.

When her skin remained attached to her body, the goblin wandered away, having lost interest.

Draco led her through the immense piles of treasure to a large black case. He opened it and pulled Hermione closer.

"Pick one."

Hermione was presented with a dizzying array of rings. They all had the Malfoy crest on them somewhere, but for the most part they were still delicate.

"Engagement ring, Malfoy?"

He pulled her closer into his arms. "Your Malfoy crest ring is more like a wedding ring. They have enchantments to protect you and once you put it on it is never coming off."

"Never? I wear it in the bath and everything?"

"_Hermione_," he squeezed her tighter, "let's not talk about you being naked wearing only my family crest."

Hermione laughed lightly. "You're such a _boy_!"

"Yeah, well, keep that in mind. And yes, you _always_ leave it on. It's not really an option to take it off. It becomes a part of you."

"Do you have one?"

"I do. Since I was born a Malfoy I can remove mine. I do not wear it often, but now that it will also signify that I am wed, I will start."

Hermione was drawn to a few, but dutifully looked over all her options.

"Gornuk, please prepare all the galleons in this vault for transport."

"_All_ of them?"

"Just _this_ vault. Leave the others."

"Very well," the goblin replied, reluctantly.

Hermione kept returning to one ring in particular. They were all gold, but this one was shaped into a delicate vine. There were no gemstones, and the crest was subtle, but nevertheless it was a ring she could see wearing every day.

She plucked it from the case and wiggled it onto her finger before Draco could stop her.

"Hermione!"

"What?"

She watched Draco freak out. He clutched his hair, stomped around, muttered obscenities.

"No! You were just supposed to pick it out! Not put it on!"

"What does it matter?"

She tried to take it off, only to find it didn't _come_ off.

"Congratulations," Gornuk offered.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Draco didn't know what to say to Hermione.

On one hand, he wanted to whoop and swing her around and kiss the daylights out of her. On the other, he was scared that she would kill him. He hadn't expressly told her she couldn't try on the rings, but it hadn't occurred to him that she would need to be told!

They left the bank in silence. They skulked their way through Diagon Alley in silence. They snuck into Weasleys Wizard Wheezes and waited in silence for their chance to move the counter and retreat into the Warren.

Verity nodded to them, but otherwise kept track of the few customers in the shop.

They didn't look at each other. By the time the shop had cleared and they were allowed downstairs, Draco was frantic.

He couldn't let Hermione retreat from him!

As she started down the stairs, Draco grabbed her hand. She stopped and looked back up at him.

She looked _sad_.

But she didn't pull her hand away.

Draco took that as a good sign.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione's head was spinning. She hadn't even thought of the possibility! She'd just had this overwhelming urge to try it on! It was pretty and she wanted to see if it suited her as much as she thought it would.

She was looking at her new jewelry, and how it gleamed on her hand, when they entered the Warren.

"Hermione!"

She found herself engulfed in a hug. Draco let go of her hand so she could hug Ginny with both arms.

She found it incredibly comforting. She hadn't realized how much she needed a hug.

"Ginny! How did you get here?"

"Took the passage to Honeydukes, snuck into the Hog's Head, flooed to Fred and George's apartment upstairs, and Verity helped me down here."

"Wow, you make it sound easy to escape from Hogwarts!"

"And escape is definitely the right word."

"What do you mean?" asked Draco from directly behind Hermione. She could feel him slipping an arm around her waist, but didn't mind. She needed the comfort, and leaned back into his chest.

Ginny's eyebrows crept up, but she didn't say anything.

"Well, I am a wanted witch!" she proudly announced. "It took me two days to make my way here. I was extremely careful."

"Wanted?" questioned Hermione.

"Who do you think Stunned Rita Skeeter? In my defense, I thought it was that crazy bitch Romilda, but Skeeter got what she deserved! Trying to spy on you when you're laid up in the Hospital Wing. That was low, even for her. Anyway, I think Dumbledore knows it was me."

"He will now! You should be at the school!"

"No one's in classes this week, Hermione. Almost everyone is in the Great Hall. The protests are being protested, and there are protests against the protesting protesters. If that makes any sense."

"No, it doesn't."

"Well, there were a bunch of Slytherins and Ravenclaws that were protesting that the Muggleborns were getting out of class, or that the new class wasn't needed. Then sympathizers started showing up not to support the cause, but to make sure the Slytherin group didn't start anything. Then other little groups starting showing up with their own agendas. Pretty soon no one was going to class, so the professors decided to cancel classes for the week."

"So you're saying that most likely no one knows you're missing?"

"I'm not missing, I'm here."

"Ginny!"

"Jeez, Hermione. I'm kidding! No, no one but my roommates probably know I'm not there.

"You only _Stunned_ Rita Skeeter? She was covered in blood!" Draco exclaimed.

"What?" Ginny looked startled. "I didn't stick around to watch her, but all I did was stun her! I was looking for you, actually! Hermione was being dragged off by Snape—"

"Professor Snape," Hermione corrected.

"_Professor_ Snape. I didn't know it was her, but she shouldn't have been skulking around like that! Anyway, I was running around the castle, looking for _you_, when I run into your mother!"

"My mother?" Draco asked in shock.

"Yeah! She was disheveled! I'd never seen her looking less than perfect. That alone was quite a shock, but she was clutching her wand in front of her and looked _scared_. I didn't know she had any other expression than 'someone smells like poverty.'"

Hermione snorted.

Draco was less amused.

"Sorry, Malfoy," Ginny said in contrition.

"No, I know the face. It's her fallback."

"Anyway, I used an emergency beacon the twins gave me and Professor Sprout was there in just a few minutes. Then _Ron_ of all people swoops in like he's going to _save_ me or something. Idiot. He drags me to the Headmaster's office muttering about losing _you_," she looked at Hermione, " and keeping _you_ in line," she looked at Draco.

"What happened to my mother?" Draco pushed.

"She's fine! She's just inordinately pissed. She tried to force Dumbledore and Snape to tell her where you went, but they claimed to not know. She essentially called bullshit and tried to Imperius Snape. Not the best move in front of Dumbledore. Anyway, when Ron said the twins were with you I just knew! "

"How did you know about this? The twins seem to think no one else knows."

"Those two aren't exactly subtle. They kept asking me questions like 'how many mirrors would a bathroom need if it was being shared by twenty women?' and 'how much room do you think you need for a respectable dungeon?'"

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked, and Draco just managed to hold in his possessive growl.

Ginny looked at the arm around Hermione's waist and the ring on her finger.

"Probably rolling in his grave."

Draco laughed. "Yeah, he probably wouldn't take this too well."

The group heard the door to the stairs open and a bunch of feet descending.

"Ginny!"

Hermione watched with a smile as Harry picked up her friend and spun her around.

"Harry!" Ginny laughed. "Put me down!"

"Hey," yelled George, "What are you doing here?"

"Don't pretend you aren't happy to see me!"

The group retreated to the kitchen, where they went to work preparing a late dinner.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione kept her hand under the table. She hoped no one noticed. It's not that she was embarrassed about wearing Draco's ring; it was that she was embarrassed that she'd made such a mistake. She _knew_ about cursed objects. She was going to make a _career_ out of them.

She just plain knew better.

All she could think of was that she felt an irresistible pull to put this ring on her finger. She didn't know if that was part of the enchantment, or it she just really _wanted_ it. She thought it was the latter.

But she didn't know it would be permanent. She thought there was probably a ceremony, or a hand fasting. At the least a wedding! Something official. Something through the Ministry, maybe.

Was she married?

She was brought out of her reverie/self pity party by George plopping down the evening edition of the Daily Prophet at her side.

"That…is hilarious. Well done, you two. This edition is _full_ of interesting articles."

Draco moved his chair closer to hers so they could read it together. He grabbed her ringed hand in his, pulled it to the top of the table, and squeezed it.

_Love Is In the Heir_

_by Rita Skeeter_

A/N:

So close!

Thanks for sticking with me!

brighteyes2889, Jen0318, ASJS, mom2nljj, KodeV, Chester99, giada, viola1701e, Snowdove30, dracosgirl007, eliza6801, and werevampluvr!


	39. Chapter 39

Out of Hand by relativelypositive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from the use of J.K. Rowling's characters.

Chapter 39

"Did you really say, how did she put it, 'My deep heart feels deeply the deepest love'?"

"I might have. It's kind of a blur."

"How about 'I am imprisoned by Hermione's love, and will gladly stay in this dungeon of ecstasy for the rest of my days?' Did you say that?"

Draco had been putting up with these questions since dinner. Everyone was fixated on the Rita Skeeter article. However, in his opinion, it wasn't the most interesting article in the paper that evening.

First of all, the Hogwarts curriculum was being changed next year to accommodate a Wizard Studies class. He didn't think Hermione had seen it yet, because everyone was also bugging _her_ about Skeeter's article.

Second, the Ministry was looking into the allegations that a few prominent citizens were Death Eaters. No one was mentioned by name, but Draco thought the bug he'd put in Skeeter's ear had been quite effective.

He looked across the room to see Hermione and Ginny with their heads together, giggling at something. She looked _happy_. And her new ring gleamed in the low light of the Warren.

He was trying to find the right time to tell her they weren't married, but feared he had missed the _right_ time for that. He toyed with the idea of not telling her, then decided she'd kill him when she found out. Draco wasn't naïve enough to think she wouldn't.

She kept touching the ring. But she never tried to remove it.

"So, Harry, tell me about _Claire_." Draco tried to change the subject.

Harry looked like he was going to throw up.

"The most insane girl I've ever met. She thinks she was abducted by aliens."

"What are aliens?"

Draco didn't know how to interpret the look Harry was giving him.

"Beings from other planets? Aliens?"

"There are beings on the planets? Did Muggles discover them? Why are they abducting people? For ransom? Do they take Galleons, Pounds, or Euros?"

Harry laughed at Draco's completely serious questions.

Without answering any of those questions, Harry got back on track. "So she drove me to the Dursleys, and of course my aunt was home. Dudley, my cousin, was home, too. I needed a big distraction. It was kind of awesome, really."

Harry got a goofy, uncomfortable smile on his face.

"She rang the doorbell, asked for Dudley, then decided to _jump_ him in front of Petunia. It was priceless, man! Dudley was immediately into it 'cause, you know, Claire's this hot slutty-looking girl. Petunia starts doing this little dance like she's a hummingbird trying to find a way to disengage Claire's face from Dudley's. She shrieking about her 'Dudleykins' and how brazen Claire is. Her fingers were wiggling around their faces. Claire managed to wedge her leg between Dudley and Petunia and _kicked_ Petunia away! I wanted to stay and watch, but knew I was there to raid my uncle's shed."

"So what's her connection to Hermione?"

"She says they're best friends, but if I hadn't been at Hermione's house when Claire was I doubt I'd have ever met her. I think she may just be really clingy. Hermione's been at Hogwarts for six years now. That takes some dedication to still be showing up at her house. She's not dangerous or anything, just _off_."

Draco thought about the life Hermione must have had before she found out about the Wizarding world. There was so much about her that he didn't know.

He tried to catch her eye, but she was too into her conversation with Ginny. He turned to Blaise.

"How did you do today?"

"I checked the Portrait Room every twenty minutes to see if your grandpa was there. Then George took over for a while and I went to flirt with Verity. If I squint she looks like Dalila's distant cousin."

"Do you miss her?"

"Well, yeah. I see you grabbing Hermione's hand all the time and looking at each other _meaningfully_, and I miss Dalila a lot. But I've never spent time with Dalila like you're spending time with Hermione. We've had sex in seven different countries, but I've never held her hand."

Draco's perception of Blaise's engagement had made a monumental shift. He thought Blaise was so lucky because he did the things Draco had only heard about. But he wouldn't trade the crazy, short week he'd had with Hermione for Blaise's two years of impersonal passion.

He looked at Hermione and she was _finally_ looking in his direction. He nodded toward the library and she nodded in agreement.

They met at the door and left the lively conversation behind.

Draco ushered her through the door and shut it behind him. When he turned around Hermione was _right there_.

"Ginny's not freaking out. Why is Ginny not freaking out?" She held up her ring-clad hand.

Draco pursed his lips. "We're not married. Well, it's not that we _aren't_ married, but that we're _only_ married in the eyes of the Malfoy family enchantments. The Ministry wouldn't consider us married. That's probably the important thing. I assume your family wouldn't consider us married."

"Do _you_ consider us married?"

"No? Maybe. It doesn't feel real, so I guess not."

Draco was fascinated as he watched her get mad, then calm herself down. She furrowed her eyebrows, wrinkled her nose, then shook it off.

"You're not mad?"

"I wouldn't say that." She thought for a moment. "Why did _you_ freak out?"

"You ruined my plans. I may have over-reacted."

"I could have done without a permanent ring, you know."

"Here's the thing_. I_ want you to have a crest ring. It is completely selfish of me, but it will protect you from so many curses and hexes. If you think about it, this will even help with your future career! Can you imagine being a curse breaker that doesn't have to worry about the obvious curses? That is a huge boon! I'd hire an apprentice curse breaker that I didn't really have to worry about! Especially one that soaks up knowledge like a sponge. And you're cute to boot."

Hermione laughed. "Are you trying to flatter me into not being mad at you?"

"I speak only the truth."

Hermione started moving toward the couches.

"What was with Gornuk?" Hermione laughed. "He was all _serious_ when he said congratulations. Do you think he was being sarcastic?"

"I don't think goblins have a sense of humor."

"He wasn't specific. Maybe he just meant 'congrats on your swanky new ring' or 'congrats, you're a bleeding idiot for putting that on your finger'."

"How were you to know they were permanent?"

"In _that_ situation, why would I assume they weren't cursed?"

"Because I told you to pick one out. I could have just picked one for you and avoided this whole thing."

Hermione sat on the last couch and Draco sat down, too. Without speaking, she climbed back into his lap.

Draco was giddy. Despite the somewhat serious conversation they were having, he loved that she wasn't afraid to be close to him. In this position they were nearly eye-to-eye, and the sense of being _together_ was almost overwhelming.

She held her ring up to his face and asked, "Is this the ring you would have picked for me?"

He grabbed her fingers and really studied it. He'd only seen the rings once, years ago, when his father had brought him on an errand. He merely opened the austere black case and his father had tutted about being drawn to jewelry. Riches surrounded them, and he went to the only non-golden thing in the room to explore?

"Those are the Malfoy crests. Someday you, or more likely your mother, will pick one for your future wife. Now come along, our business has concluded."

He'd only been about eight, and his father hadn't told him much about the courtship rituals at that point. He'd never thought about girls at all!

But the rings stuck in his head, and Draco had been in the vault, possibly for the last time, and he'd wanted Hermione to wear one _so_ badly.

The ring she'd picked was probably the least sparkly of the bunch, but it was so beautiful in its design that Draco couldn't fault Hermione's choice.

"Not that I'm an expert, but that is a lovely ring. I think it suits you."

Hermione gave him a little smile. "Thank you."

"And thank _you_ for accepting this with grace."

"Backhanded compliment? I believe that's high praise from a Slytherin."

Draco laughed, "I suppose it is."

Someone knocked on the door and one of the twins peeked their head in. "Everyone decent?" He spotted the two fully clothed teenagers on the couch. "Damn. Anyway, Malfoy, your grandfather is in his portrait and he says the aurors are at your house. Turns out, there _was_ someone in your dungeon. He doesn't know who the prisoner is, but your _father_ is being taken to Azkaban. Your mother is not at the Manor. We're still on at a moment's notice, so you two get some sleep, alright?"

The twin shut the door behind him without waiting for a reply. Draco and Hermione stared at each other for a moment.

"I don't know whether or not to celebrate. He's your _dad_."

Draco's emotions were similarly conflicted. Happy that a threat to Hermione's life had been removed, if only temporarily, and surprised that his father had someone imprisoned in his home, and sad that his dad was going to suffer, even if he deserved it.

"I think it's good. But I think _celebrating_ wouldn't be quite the right reaction."

"It's not like I was going to break out the streamers and karaoke machine."

"I don't know what that is. It sounds like a torture device."

"That's exactly what it is. But it's fun."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Kinky."

Hermione laughed and Draco decided it had been too long since he'd kissed her.

He remedied that.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione woke up for the first time in her life without a shirt on. Or a bra.

She would have been freaking out, but there was a blanket covering her, and her pants were still on.

Draco was also shirtless, but not pantsless.

_God, I can't believe this is my life._

She was snuggled into his body on the couch. She had no idea what time it was, and she didn't care. He was warm, and he smelled nice. His skin was quite a few shades paler than hers, and the contrast was beautiful. She giggled to herself. One of the Patil twins had said something similar on the night that started this whole thing.

The movement must have woken him, because she felt him kiss the top of her head.

"I'm going to miss this when we go back to Hogwarts."

"What _is_ it going to be like? We'll be the only 'out' engaged couple. Will there be ridicule?"

"I'd imagine they'd make sure we had as little contact as possible. Now that we're engaged, there's nothing really keeping us from engaging in relations."

"Well, I am a harlot. You should be terrified of me."

"How so?"

"For one, I don't think sex is a big deal. Muggle teenagers are told to be careful, and don't do it unless you really love someone, but it's kind of expected."

"What, is there a care center in the school for the babies?"

Hermione laughed, and she could feel Draco stiffening in indignation. She tried to calm herself down, but only managed to stop for a moment.

"Draco, there are ways to make sure a girl doesn't get pregnant. A condom, a piece of latex that fits snugly around your penis and catches all your sperm, is the most common."

"You're shitting me."

"Nope."

"What's latex? Does it hurt?"

"No. It doesn't hurt. I'm not entirely sure what latex is. I'll have to look into it."

"Well, that doesn't sound too fun. What else?"

"Girls can take birth control pills, or use implants or patches that do the same thing. It messes with your hormones so you don't get pregnant."

"That doesn't sound possible."

"Muggles are crafty."

"Are you…on birth control pills?"

Hermione lifted herself up so she could look at Draco. "No. I've never had reason to be. I will, though. It will be a while before we can do that, you know."

"I'm not saying I want to have relations right now!"

"You don't? I kind of do."

"Hermione! Be serious! We can at least wait until the wedding!"

Hermione giggled. "You're such a prude! You know, before this week, I'd have thought you were very experienced with how all the girls follow you around."

"They do worship me, don't they?"

Hermione smacked his bare chest, making _her_ chest move.

Draco's attention was immediately snared.

"Wow."

"You said that last night."

"Still true."

Hermione had taken the initiative to pull off her own shirt last night. Draco had looked a little scared, but she'd kissed the fear away.

When she'd tugged at his shirt he had freely given it up, then spent ten minutes just feeling her skin against his. He'd avoided her breasts, which frustrated Hermione, but she was thinking baby steps and didn't want to push him _too_ far.

When she reached back to unhook her bra, Draco had held his breath.

Hermione couldn't have held in her giggle at gunpoint. She finally got Draco to touch her breasts, and it was because he was trying to keep her bra _on_.

"Draco," she had whispered, "let's go to sleep."

She felt him relax, and looked up to see his gaze fixated on his hands, which were still over her chest. She moved a little, causing him to caress her, and in reaction he pressed a little more firmly. Hermione liked that and slipped her arms out of her bra straps.

"You…I'm…" he stuttered.

She grabbed his face and made him look her in the eye. "I can't sleep with a bra on, Draco."

He relaxed again, and she coaxed the bra out from under his hands. His breathing accelerated, and Hermione pushed herself more fully into his hands.

"Wow."

"They're not much, but they're mine."

"Wow."

"I really do want to sleep."

He didn't say anything for a moment, then removed his hands. He stared for a full two minutes.

"Let's lie down."

"Wow."

Draco snapped out of his boob trance and moved to accommodate two bodies lengthwise on the couch.

He kissed her for a while as they lay chest-to-chest. Then Hermione tucked her head into his neck and fell asleep.

A/N:

Fair warning: since there will be a part 2, not everything will be wrapped up with a bow.

One more chapter, then hiatus.

Reviews make me write faster! Thank you to Kermit 304, brighteyes2889, J'aimel'anime44163, MCannon5887, ASJS, KodeV, Chester99, giada, viola1701e, Snowdove30, and Hilda9Achillius9Fitra.


	40. Chapter 40

Out of Hand by relativelypositive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from the use of J.K. Rowling's characters.

Chapter 40

They were all in shock.

Pomfrey bustled between the teenagers, tutting and administering potions.

Hermione and Ginny were behind a curtain, and it was driving Draco crazy not being able to _see_ her.

Dumbledore kept popping behind the curtain. No one was naked out here, and if Dumbledore was going back there then the girls weren't naked, either.

So he concluded that they were _trying_ to piss him off.

His odd cousin Nymphadora was also behind the curtain, debriefing the girls.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was interrogating the boys. Draco wasn't paying any attention. As far as he was concerned, Harry could explain it all. He was, after all, the one that officially killed Voldemort.

Though no one would ever know for sure who _actually_ killed him.

It _could_ have been Hermione, or Blaise. Or Draco's mother.

Or a twin. Or Snape.

Or Draco himself.

It depended. Did he die from an Avada first or from the bullet that obliterated his skull?

"Who thought up this scheme?" Shacklebolt was addressing Potter directly, but the question was a far-flung net.

"Does it matter? We were successful. Voldemort is dead. Bellatrix Lestrange is dead."

"You conspired to murder two people. You entered a private residence and _killed_ _two people_."

"What are you _talking_ about? That is _my_ residence! I counter that we killed two intruders in self-defense!" yelled Draco when he realized what Shacklebolt was trying to say.

"Fine. Mr. Malfoy, _you_ tell me, step by step, how this happened. Tell me how six truant students and two troublemakers killed Voldemort and his most fervent follower."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nice tits, Hermione!"

Hermione squeaked and grabbed the blanket to her chest. Draco was off the couch and finding their wayward clothing when Blaise strolled in without knocking.

"Hey! Privacy!" she yelled.

"No need," countered Blaise. "I've felt them already." He flopped down on a nearby couch and put his feet up.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked in alarm. Draco could hear the anger mounting in her voice. "Must have happened when I wasn't looking!"

"You weren't even there, sweetheart."

"Blaise, leave her alone. Hermione, love, here's your shirt and your…"

"It's a bra, Draco. If you're touching it, you can say it," Blaise said.

Draco moved in front of Blaise both to get his attention and to let Hermione redress in relative privacy.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. The Dark Lord is being served breakfast in your dining room."

Hermione had ducked behind the couch to make sure Blaise didn't get another peek, but popped her head up at that statement.

"He eats? For some reason I never thought of him as doing normal things like brushing his teeth or putting on slippers."

"He's not really a person to you, then. Everyone eats, sleeps, and poops. Facts of life."

Hermione came around the couch and slipped her hand into Draco's. He wondered if she needed support, or just wanted to touch him.

"So it's time."

"Yeah. We leave in twenty minutes."

"Five to eat, five to shower, five to suit up, and five to powwow. That's doable," Hermione thought out loud.

Draco smiled. She was so no-nonsense. Sexy.

Their small group emerged from the library into a melee. Hermione made a beeline for the kitchen, but was redirected to the dining room. Someone had thoughtfully put out some food. Draco followed her, watched her grab a muffin and an orange juice. She left the room, presumably to multi-task elsewhere.

Draco sat by himself in the corner and ate his own apple and muffin. It would take him two minutes tops to soap up and dry himself with his wand. A quick Scourgify would take care of his clothing, and then he'd do whatever Hermione and Harry had planned for him to do.

And he would force three minutes into this tight schedule to make out with Hermione. Non-negotiable.

They had this idea that Voldemort would not be expecting a Muggle-style attack. As Hermione and Harry described different weapons and plans, Draco, Blaise, and the twins poked holes until they were as foolproof as they could be.

Unfortunately, there were so many things that had to happen in _just_ the right way, or the whole thing would fall apart.

That's why, after everyone was fed, cleaned, and in their chosen battle gear, the twins distributed a vial of Felix Felicis to each of them.

"Drink up! Don't waste it! We sell this for fifty galleons a pop!"

They each grabbed a Headless Hat, the ultimate disguise, and ran to the Floo Room.

"I wish we had time to christen this in some way," said one twin.

"What's a better christening than taking out a psycho?" replied the other.

Draco entered with Potter and Ginny first. Next came Hermione and one of the twins. Draco held his breath that the wards would recognize her as a Malfoy.

He thanked the stars that she'd put on that ring when she came through the floo silently and in one piece. He snuck in a kiss while Blaise brought the other twin through.

The twins took up the right and the left sides. They were on shields and distractions. Blaise and Draco were next to them. They were on spells and hexes. Ginny was watching their backs, ready to either shield them all or attack. Hermione and Harry were together in the middle. In one hand they held their wands, but they were mostly for show on this mission.

Hermione's father and grandfather and Vernon Dursley had one thing in common: they enjoyed hunting.

Harry and Hermione had spent about forty minutes in her father's garage the day before practicing loading and firing the rifle and handgun her father kept. The rifle had been her grandfather's and Hermione didn't want to risk losing it, but they weren't about to go buy guns! Harry had taken all the ammunition his uncle had, as well, but not his gun. He still needed to live there, apparently, and his uncle would have left him in the street if he found out Harry stole from him.

Ammunition was replaceable.

They had discussed leaving the safeties on. If someone managed to Accio a gun, at least there was a decent chance that they wouldn't know how to use it at all, let alone take off the safety. Hopefully they wouldn't know Hermione had a gun at all.

Draco had seen Hermione practicing removing the gun from her jacket pocket before she realized it would just waste time. She could shoot _through_ her jacket.

Potter didn't have that luxury, and had walked around for ten minutes that morning practicing different holds and postures for running.

Draco had felt fairly optimistic about the plan until he saw Potter drop the gun two times in less than a minute.

Now, as they advanced from the Floo to the foyer in a tight-knit group, that optimism re-emerged. Even though he didn't know a majority of them very well, Draco had a lot of confidence in their group. The twins and Ginny were resourceful and imaginative, Hermione was a brave genius, Harry was stupidly lucky, and Blaise was Blaise.

They were nearly silent as they advanced toward the dining room. They could hear Bellatrix half-laughing and half-shrieking about something.

"Do we wait for them to come to us? Bottle-neck them at the door to pick them off one by one?" whispered Blaise.

"No. We risk warning whoever else is in that room and giving them the chance to escape through the house elf's pantry," replied Draco just as quietly.

"Draco, blast open the door. The element of surprise will help."

"We should find out how many people are in there. _Who's_ in there. What if Greg is in the way?"

"He's a Death Eater!" hissed Harry.

"He's _Greg_! He still has a stuffed dragon on this bed, for fuck's sake! There's no way he got marked because he wanted to!"

"He sleeps with a dragon? Do you not see the psychological issue there, _Draco_?" Hermione teased.

"Not the time, babe."

"I don't think the noise is coming from the dining room. I think it's coming from your father's study," advised Blaise.

"Maybe you should all drop your wands before I blast your bodies to pieces!"

To the right Draco saw Snape advancing on their group from the morning room. Draco took a chance and pulled off his hat.

Snape skidded to a halt in disbelief. "Draco! What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Draco?" He saw his mother running behind Snape as quickly as her five-inch heels would allow.

"We have a plan. It _will_ work. Are you against me? Against _us_?"

He watched Snape and his mother give each other searching looks. What was _that_?

"What is the plan?" Snape demanded.

"Like we'd tell you!" yelled Harry.

"Potter? Is that you? I assume that is Weasley and Granger with you then. Who are the others?"

"We're wasting time. Where is Voldemort?" demanded Harry.

"We were on our way to the drawing room. The Death Eaters have not been summoned. There is only my sister and your friend Gregory in the room," Draco's mother unexpectedly offered.

"Mother?"

"He wishes to see you dead. Disowned I could live with. Dead? I don't think so."

"Will you fight with us?"

"I shall not fight against you."

Maybe that was all he could ask for.

"Will you at least get Greg out of danger?"

She thought for a moment. "The Dark Lord has been trying to extract information from him. His methods have steadily grown brutal. I will do what I can for the boy. I _should_ leave him to his fate. He _attacked_ me."

"He was protecting me, Mother. You understand that."

She nodded in reluctant agreement.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione asked.

"You are my students. I will do my best to protect you."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

Draco was shocked at how forward Hermione was being. Maybe it was the Felix Felicis.

Snape was trying to stare her down…but he couldn't see her head. Draco thought that had to be disconcerting.

A door opened at the end of the hall, and everyone turned in unison to see Bellatrix skipping out, followed by Greg being pulled on a metal chain leash. She was loudly humming a maniacal tune but stopped abruptly when she saw the group in the hall.

"Darling!" she called back into the room. "Were we expecting guests?"

She sidled towards the wall and waited for her Lord to join her. Her wand was already pointed at the group.

"My whore of a sister and her greasy lover! My disgraced nephew and…headless henchmen? I wish I had thought of that." She pursed her lips and nodded to herself. "It's not too late. _You_ would probably be more useful without a head, you stubborn little shit," she addressed Greg with the swift kick of a lethally pointy boot.

Greg cowered back from the crazy lady. He'd obviously been tortured, as he was covered in bloody gashes and bruises.

Draco saw his mother and Snape come to the other side of the twin next to him. He wanted to smile. They had drawn their wands against his insane aunt.

To his great surprise, his mother was the first to shoot a spell. A powerful slicing spell severed Greg's chain.

"Cissy!" Bellatrix yelled in consternation. "That's my pet!" She stomped her foot and started alternating shooting hexes at Greg and at the group in the hallway.

The twins' shields held, and Draco's mother sent her sister a nasty stinging hex. It did not hit its mark, but allowed his mother time to reach Greg and crouch next to him in a defensive gesture while Bellatrix's shield was up.

She cradled his broken body behind her own shield and nodded to Draco.

Bellatrix shrieked in rage and started throwing more powerful hexes until behind her a black shrouded figure stepped into the hall.

Voldemort slid imperiously into sight as though he was king.

The plan was to not waste a _second_.

Draco and Blaise let loose a barrage of spells. They were joined by Snape. The twins kept up their shield until Voldemort raised one hand and sent a wave of destructive energy through the group. Days later Hermione would tell him it looked like an invisible bowling ball had knocked down their group as though they were bowling pins. It would be another four years before he found out what bowling was, but that didn't matter at the time. The effect was instantaneous. They needed to regroup, and fast!

"Insolent! You were to be my heir! My successor! Now—"

Harry cut Voldemort's tirade short as he finally shouldered the rifle and shot Bellatrix in the head.

Draco's mother shrieked and covered her eyes.

Voldemort pondered this new development for a moment, giving them all time to steady themselves.

"Beginner's luck?" Draco heard Hermione whisper to her best friend.

"Liquid luck, remember?" There was a violent tremor in Harry's voice, and Draco wondered if he would ever get over this.

They weren't done.

If Draco didn't know better, he'd think the Dark Lord tripled in size. He seemed to take up the entire hallway in his rage.

The powerful spells were nonverbal, so Draco didn't know how to counter them. He just kept throwing the most powerful spells he knew and hoped for the best.

He started hearing gunshots, and realized Hermione had started shooting, as well. She had insisted she'd be fine, that she could compartmentalize, but Draco wasn't sure. Time would tell.

One bullet struck home, and the back of Voldemort's skull _exploded_. While no one later doubted that he couldn't have survived that wound, there were several in attendance that swore he was already on his way down to the ground when it hit him.

Snape thought maybe his Avada had hit Voldemort first. Blaise thought his Reducto had hit the bastard's head instead of a bullet. Draco's mother claimed she had been sending hexes constantly in a panicked state and thought she could have killed him before the shot arrived.

Hermione was reasonably sure she had done it. The handgun had more bullets than the rifle, and _she_ was sure Harry had stopped to reload.

Harry insisted he had shot the bullet that killed Voldemort. Draco was willing to let him claim the distinction and told Hermione to shut up.

Snape approached the bodies and nudged them each with his foot. He went to Draco's mother and gently helped her to stand. She approached her sister and sobbed. She looked back at Harry Potter not with the hatred Draco had expected, but with reluctant relief.

Draco felt only the relief.

Snape gently levitated Greg down the hallway and into the floo.

Hermione and Harry had put down the guns and were hugging silently.

Draco felt his mother sidle up to him. Was she going to try to comfort him? That would be a first. She turned his cheek gently toward her and looked into his eyes.

"Draco. Was this your _only_ option?"

He decided nodding was his only response.

She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead onto his shoulder.

It was the most emotion he's seen from his mother his entire life.

And he didn't know what it meant.

XXXXXX

Hermione woke in the Hospital Wing in the middle of the night. She could see a faint light in Madam Pomfrey's desk area, but knew the aging mediwitch had retired hours ago. A seventh-year Ravenclaw that hoped to become a mediwitch was watching the ward overnight.

Hermione snuck from the "girl's" side to the "boy's" side. She stopped to check on Goyle first.

He still hadn't woken up. Madam Pomfrey surmised that Bellatrix had been using multiple Ennervates to keep him awake for the torture. She wouldn't have wanted him to _miss_ anything.

Hermione held his hand for a moment, then moved on. The twins, not being students, had been released. She assumed they were at their handy apartment above the shop.

She looked Harry over. He claimed he wasn't hurt, but would he have told her?

Blaise would have been whining like a little bitch if he was hurt, so she skipped him altogether. She smirked. Blaise would appreciate that when she said it to him later. He wouldn't take it seriously. They had finally relaxed around each other.

"Draco," she whispered. If anyone else woke up it would ruin her plan.

He immediately opened his eyes.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Same reason I didn't sleep last time I was here. That Vane girl still hasn't shown up. I figure she's waiting until our guards are down to attack."

Hermione wanted to tell him that wouldn't happen, but knew it _could_.

"Let's go to the Room of Requirement."

"You want to go to the room Pansy tried to imprison you in?"

"Pansy's an idiot. And it won't look like that anymore."

Hermione watched Draco silently slip to the ground and reach for her hand.

They slipped through the chilly hallways and dodged Mrs. Norris with ease. The Room of Requirement appeared after Hermione paced in front of it. She knew what she wanted.

"Now Draco," she announced, "I only want to sleep."

She was proud of herself. She managed not to crack a smile.

She ran through the door and whooped loudly as she sailed through the air and landed on a huge pillowy bed.

Draco looked on seriously as Hermione bounced a few times, then gave him her best sultry smile. He slowly approached the bed and Hermione got up on her knees to meet him.

As she went to reach for him, Draco took out his wand and pointed it at her head. The tingle on her scalp seemed stronger this time. Hermione saw her hair sailing past her eyes. She pushed it back as it got even longer. When it reached the approximate length it had been a week ago, it stopped growing.

She looked up to see his Slytherin smirk. "Time to fulfill a fantasy."

He asked the room for a desk and chair and bookcases surrounding. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the desk. He ushered her into the seat and pulled multiple books from the shelves to set the scene.

Hermione smiled and waited. She had an inkling of where this was going.

When Draco was satisfied, he walked behind her where he was out of her line of sight.

She resisted the urge to turn around. His fantasy. Fine.

_Hers_ would be next.

She only had to wait a few seconds.

Draco made a short run and hop that ended with his butt skidding to a halt on the desk next to her. He used his hands to push all the books out of the way as he reclined across the desk.

He whipped his head toward her and acted surprised to see her. "Oh! Sorry! Were you working here?"

Hermione giggled as she said, "Really? Your fantasy is interrupting my studies?"

"No." Draco answered seriously. "I just like to make you smile."

He sat up and pulled her up to stand in between his splayed legs.

"_This_ is my fantasy."

He shoved his hands into her tangled hair and fisted it.

"You're beautiful." He kissed her.

He slid off the desk and lifted her so his mouth could still reach hers.

"And _mine_." He kissed her before she could protest.

He dropped her onto the bed and climbed over her. She liked the power she felt _and_ the blush staining his cheeks.

"Hermione," he whispered as she silently asked the room to extinguish the lights.

She couldn't control her shiver and he pulled her closer. She _wasn't_ cold. They tangled themselves up in each other.

Draco fell asleep first, and Hermione fought sleep for as long as she could.

He was beautiful, too. And _hers_.

A/N:

Le sigh. Happy and sad.

I literally wrote a chapter almost every day for the last month and a half. I had no idea where it was going to go. 90% of this story was spur-of-the-moment and I had to deal with where I left off the next day. It was more an exercise than a story. I'm glad so many people enjoyed it. I did.

I'm going to go read it now and look for flow problems. There may be small edits but nothing of the story will change.

I suppose this is the last time I'll be able to thank you all for a while! I know "favorites" mean different things to different people, but I am so honored to be on anyone's favorites list. And followers! I'll try harder next time to be a crafty, yet benevolent cult leader.

But those of you who take the time to write back? That is _invaluable_. Luck and love,

brighteyes2889, ASJS, KodeV, OneWhoTurns, love bleeds red, moriahhh, luminaDianae, Pregiera, Chester99, giada, Kat of a Different Color, and viola1701e.


End file.
